Coreoth
by WesternNorth
Summary: Welcome to Coreoth, the largest kingdom in the world of Tyset. Here being a Seeker is illegal and is punishable by death. But a great evil is rising that only the Seekers Dante, Zhalia, Sophie, and Lok can stop. If they aren't defeated. Character Death.
1. Prologue: A Seeker Emerges

Coreoth I

A Seeker Emerges

A/N: This is only my second Huntik fic. It's based slightly off of Ceelia-17's story, _Wereld. _It is also a slight crossover with Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers, but with my own spin on it. Hope you like it. And the characters are the same age they are in the normal Huntik, except Sophie and Lok are sixteen. And to see what Lok's outfit looks like go to this link: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/wiki/Layle&h=392&w=350&sz=105&tbnid=J7lxb4V5rnB83M:&tbnh=86&tbnw=77&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dlayle%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3Du&zoom=1&q=layle&hl=en&usg=_5_edd_ahMqAmFnRZEPI_38aOZFA=&sa=X&ei=4DbyTeDTGdCp0AHW1NnGCw&sqi=2&ved=0CC0Q9QEwAg&dur=538.

Third Person POV...

The kingdom of Coreoth. The largest one in the world. And the most dangerous one. Their existed six tribes in that kingdom, Clavas, Selphie, Lilith, Noric, Caster and Yukerie. Each tribe had their own Crystal that watched them, that kept them in that world. Once these tribes lived together in peace and harmony. But then there was the War. It was vicious. The Lilith and their great military conquered almost the whole world and destroyed the Yukerie Crystal. The Yukeries vanished and the kingdom Coreoth was formed. The Lilith, being mostly non-magical, feared magic and outlawed it. But they were not working on their own.

Over the years a secret association of sorts formed. It was called the Huntik Foundation. It was made out of Seekers and they worked secretly, trying to protect the world from evil and trying to bring the tribes together and to make magic legal. They called themselves Huntik Foundation for Huntik was Asareth for 'illegal one'.

But now the kingdom faces a great evil. And no one but Seekers can save it.

And now a new generation of Seekers are emerging. Lok, Sophie, Dante, and Zhalia will bring this world back to the ways it should be, if not even better.

If they can survive.

Character Descriptions:

Dante Vale- He is a master Seeker and mentor to Lok Lambert. He is of the Selphie tribe and is very wise. He fights like he's solving a puzzle and his way of winning is through melee. He despises evil and opression, as he has faced this as a child and those things are what killed his parents. His special powers are lightining along with boost spells to increase his strength and speed. 

Zhalia Moon- She is a lone wolf and is from up north. She is part of the Huntik Foundation. She is of the Nordic clan and so has the typical black hair. The difference with her is that she has caramel skin and golden-brown eyes. Her parents were rebels against the Lilith but were taken prisoner and killed. Her little brother has also disappeared after trying to find them. She is a master with mind magic.

Sophie Casterwill- She is a noble in the Caster tribe, directly descended from the tribe's ancient leader, Casterwill who was ruled all of the tribes before he was overthown. She is smart but unfortunately thought that books could prepare her for the real world. Sophie's parents were killed in a fire that destroyed one of the few remaining Caster cities. Her special power is the ability to manipulate other's magic, sense magic, healing, and shields.

Lok Lambert- He is a clever young Clavas man. He grew up in the northern part of the kingdom. He had no idea that his parents were Seekers till his sixteenth birthday. He is the son of Eathon Lambert who went missing ten years ago. Lok does not know what his power is but doesn't let that bother him. He is a great Seeker with big dreams.

Lok's POV, the city of Lariks...

Today is my birthday! Finally, the three hundred and sixty five days have finally passed and now, my birthday is here! I got changed into my traditional outfit, a black T-shirt, dark jeans, and a white jacket that had chain mail underneath along with some golden lines on it. It had chain mail form the shoulders to my elbows, a collar that reached up to my chin with white fur and a clasp at the neckline. I left it unclasped and put my goggles around my neck. I walked downstairs of my house. My sister Cathy was out, and my mom was in the kitchen cooking so I decided to walk around town.

I spent an hour walking around, talking with friends when I returned. My mom and Cathy were waiting for me.

"Happy birthday Lok!" They shouted. After cake, which was delicious, I got my presents. I got a new puzzle cube from Cathy, definetly handmade, which I thought was awesome. From mom I got two amulet wrapped up in a odd paper. Both of them were silver with green gems. I put them on and my hand brushed the gems.

I said thanks and left. I was walking down the street when I heard a woman yell. I ran towards the source of the sound and saw a thief trying to take her purse.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled followed up with a kick. The thief's nose was hit hard and he fell, releasing the purse. The women ran away. The thief got up and pulled out a knife.

"You'll die for that!" He rushed me. I dodged his lame attacks and saw some soldiers coming towards up. I got distracted and he cut my arm.

"Agh!" I collasped. I saw him raise his knife up, in a killing position. The soldiers were still coming and some were raising up their guns, but I knew it would be too late. I closed my eyes and instinctively raised my hands up. Through my closed eyes I saw a bright flash of blue light. I opened up my eyes and was shocked. The thief was covered in a blue light and pressed against the wall, five feet above the ground. I raised my hands to my face and looked at them with horror. The same light that the thief was covered in was around my hands.

The lead soldier, as a Lilith he was short with a tuft of blond hair coming out of his helmet like all Liliths and had tradational armor with a red insignia showing that he was a lieutenant, advanced towards me. He looked at me and I could see the hate in his eyes through his helmet's visor.

"Arrest the thief." He said pointing to the unconcious man on the ground. One of the small soldiers handcuffed him. "Kill the Seeker." The soldiers aimed their guns at me and the big turtle like ones, they armor made them look like turtles, raised their maces to attack me with.

"What? No! I'm not a Seeker, honestly!" I yelled and raised my hands as the soldiers opened fire. A shield of that blue color raised up and stopped the bullets. They opened fire again after the shield went down. I raised my hand up and it glowed blue and the bullets and missed me. I started to run.

"Stop! Stop Seeker!" I didn't. I kept running till I saw a ladder. It was a few feet off the ground but somehow when I jumped for it, I reached it and was quickly at the top.

I could hear the soldiers coming up.

"Follow me friend!" I saw a white, small, and furry gargoyle pointing in a direction far from the soldiers. I decided, what the heck why not?, and ran after him. I kept running till he crossed a gap between two roofs.

"This way!"

I was about to say no when the tiles behind exploded from gunfire. "My chances are better here!" I ran jumped. I was about to fall but then I was surronded by a green light and floated down to the other roof.

I didn't have time to be confused for another burst of gunfire took out some tiles next to me.

I ran, following the gargoyle out of town. After running for about a hour we sat down on a rock.

"So...are you...a...Titan?" I asked him while trying to catch my breath.

"Yep. Name's Cherit." He said brightly.

"But I thought...that...Titans...couldn't talk?"

"I'm special." He said. He sounded, sad by this.

"Do you know what's going on with me? Name's Lok Lambert by the way."

"Yes Lok I do. Your a Seeker."

"How?"

"Those amulets you're wearing. I'm no good at explaining stuff like this. I know a friend who is much better at it."

Before I could ask who I heard running, choca running. (A/N: Chocas are yellow ostrich like creatures that are used like horses. They can be black too.) Then the soldiers were here. They hopped off of their birds and advanced towards me. One took off his helmet to reveal a Lilith man with dark glasses. He smiled at me in a very I'm-going-to-have-fun-killing-you way.

"Looks like your trapped. Raypulse!" I ducked and saw a mini lightning bolt hit a tree behind me.

I looked at him with astonishment. "Your a Seeker?"

"Yep, most of us all." The others, or at least most of the ten, took off their helmets and they all had dark glasses on.

"But shouldn't your non-magical colleagues kill you?"

"Nope, they're hypnotized. And now die! Augerfrost!" I dodged about six of those ice beams. Something in me took over, a calmness.I ran towards the leader, my hands glowing with blue light. "What are you doing? Poisonfang!" I jumped up and avoided the attack him with a kick to the face. I heard a crunch and knew I had broken his nose.

I quickly punched some of the others then jumped up on a choca and rode off. Cherit landed on my shoulder. "Which way Cherit, to this friend of our's house? I only bought us a little time!" He gave me directions and soon I was at a somewhat large house in a clearing. I parked the Choca and tied the reins to a tree.

"You have a key?" Cherit shook his head no and just pressed the door with his hand. It opened up easily, but I had a feeling that if I had tried it something bad would've happened. I walked in. It was a really nice house. From the back of the house I heard someone wlaking towards us.

"Cherit is that you?' Asked a young-ish voice. Out of a doorway emerged a man somehwere in his mid-twenties. He had russet colored hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a long tan jacket that reached well past his knees along with khaki pants and black sweater that had V-shaped cut near the neckline that showed a grey shirt underneath.

"Dante, this is Lok Lambert. Lok meet Dante Vale, the infamous Seeker."


	2. Chapter 1: The Caster Girl

Coreoth II

The Caster Girl

A/N: I seriously have never got so many reviews for one chapter so quickly, so thanks everyone who sent me reviews! I'm just taking a break from Rouge for a little bit, don't worry guys I'll finish it soon! This chapter is where we get introduced to Coreoth Sophie.

Lok's POV...

I woke up in a nice room. For a moment I thought that yesterday had just been a bad dream. But then I saw Cherit sleeping on top of a dresser. I remembered where I was. Dante's house, in his guest room. I laid back down with arms behind my head and thought about what Dante told and taught me last night.

_Last Night..._

_"Dante, what's wrong with me?" I asked Dante after we had eaten dinner._

_"Nothing Lok. Your a Seeker, that's all." Dante said easily._

_"But how?"_

_"Lok a Seeker becomes a Seeker when they bond with a Titan. That's how they get their powers."_

_"But I don't have any Titans..."_

_Dante pointed to the amulets around my neck. My dad's amulets that mom gave me. "Those amulets have your Titans."_

_"These used to be my dad's...Was my dad a Seeker then?"_

_"Yeah. Your dad worked for the Huntik Foundation. I knew him briefly. Let's see what Titans they are." He pulled out a strange looking device from one of his coat pockets._

_He noticed my strange look. "This is a Holotome. Seekers use them to scan rooms and buildings and such and store the maps for later. It can also be used to plot plans and show holographic images. It can also scan Titans."_

_I took off my amulets and the Holotome scanned them. "Kipperin. Attack: 1. Defence: 2. Type: Gaia-Titan Scout. Size: Small. Special Abilities: Flight. Jirwolf. Attack: 2. Defence: 4. Type: Gaia-Titan Scout. Size: Average. Special Abilities: Astral Form, Sixth Sense."_

_"Sweet."_

_Me and Dante left the house for some training. _

_"Try calling out Jirwolf."_

_"O.K. Let's go, Jirwolf!" The amulet glowed and Jirwolf appeared._

_Dante smiled. "Good. Now Kipperin."_

_"Take form, Kipperin!" Kipperin appeared as well. I called them back and me and Dante began to use spells. I caught on pretty fast, and noticed that Dante's Raypulse and Nimblefire along with Dragonfist seemed to be boosted. Touchram and Hyperstride were stronger for me. Boltflare was very easy to use._

_After training I asked Dante why some of his spells were stronger._

_"Each Seeker has a special power besides normal Seeker powers. Sometimes it can be boosted spells or spells only they can do. Mine is lightning and power up spells."_

_"What's mine?"_

_"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll figure it out."_

_End Flashback..._

I got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Dante was sitting down, his jacket on the back of his chair, drinking some coffee. He passed me a plate of eggs with toast. I ate it and rinsed the plate off.

"Lok."

"Yeah Dante?" I turned to him. He tossed me an amulet.

"I want you to have this. His name is Freelancer and he'll probably be your main offense as your Titans aren't exactly strong."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now then, pack up cause we have to go."

"Where?"

"Koer." (A/N: Pronouced 'core'.)

"Wait, what? We go to Koer we'll get killed! It's a major city of Coreoth, and the site of the military Academy, and we're Seekers!"

"True, but's it's also the safest place. It has the headquarters of the Huntik Foundation, the association that I work for. And my house is there."

"Illegal one Foundation? And this isn't your house?"

"Good Lok. Yes, it's fitting for a Foundation made out of Seekers. And this is only a safehouse."

Something was bugging me. "Dante, I don't have anything to pack."

Dante smiled and pointed to some suitcases in the living room. My suitcases. "I raided your house last night."

"What did my mom do when she saw you?"

"Your mom and sister weren't there. Besides, she knows me."

"Why weren't they there?"

"Lok, when soldiers find a Seeker they assume that everyone in the Seeker's family are also Seekers. So they take them out. And you've heard the stories about what soldiers do to female Seekers they catch." I shuddered. I heard the stories and they were disturbing.

"Thanks for the horrible image in my head Dante."

He smiled. "No problem."We went outside and attached my bags to the Choca's saddle.

"What about you Dante? Do you have a Choca?"

"Nope don't need one. Epona!" A brown horse appeared. It's mane looked like it was made out of leaves. Dante then tossed me two grey cloaks. One was me-sizded, reaching down to my feet with a hood, while the other looked like it was designed for a Choca. He also threw me a leaf made of marble.

He noticed my confused look.

"The cloaks are camoflauge cloaks. Just say CoverMe and they'll match the background. The leaf is a Rune Charm. It lets you enter Huntik Safehouses and Huntik members' houses without the reprecussions and can only be given willingly. If the owner is under mind control then it still won't work." I put on the cloak, clothed my Choca, and pocketed the Rune. Cherit flew out and a question popped into my head.

"How did Cherit enter then?"

Cherit smiled and answered. "Dante cast a Rune Charm spell on me. The Rune is part of me."

Cherit then flew on top of my shoulder. "Comfy." He muttered.

I pulled up my hood and hopped onto my Choca.

"Dante doesn't Epona need a cloak too?"

"Nope, her specail ability is Forest Camoflauge. She can be hidden in forests easily."

We headed off.

Sophie's POV, City of Tyrs...

Me, LeBlanche, and Santiago left the burning city. We were riding Chocas and kept running. We couldn't let the Cloaks catch up. I glanced behind me once last time.

The city was burning. Thankfully most of the Casters had already left. I turned away and galloped off into the distance.

Third Person, a Hour Later...

Chocas came up to the now no longer burning city. There were three black ones and seven yellow ones. The black ones were ridden by men in long back cloaks. Two had their hoods down. One had brown hair, tied back into a ponytail. He had green tinted glasses. He was definetly Selphie, probably from one of the northern clans. He had cruel eyes.

The other was a Clavas man with blond hair in a crew cut. He had blue eyes and his cloak was open just enough to show a military outfit. He was probably from the western clan. His name was Grier and the other one's name was DeFoe.

The third one was Selphie, southern clan for sure. He had red hair and piercing green eyes. That was all one could see through the shadow of his hood.

"She's not here huh. Oh well. Soon Miss Casterwill you'll be mine. All mine!" DeFoe yelled out.


	3. Chapter 2: Feelings and A New Member

Coreoth II:

Feelings and a New Member

A/N: Hi again. I decided to just crank out this chapter as I'm already planning the next ones. Heh.

Lok's POV...

Before we got very far me and Dante ran into some trouble. Riders, with dark glasses.

"Suits." Dante muttered. I recognized one of them. He had a broken nose. He was the one I kicked yesterday. I told Dante so.

I looked at him and smiled. "Hey man! How's the nose?"

He snarled at me. "Not good. And you'll die because of that! Kill them, Redcap!"

"Mindrone!" Five Suits called.

"Redcap!"Four Suits called.

"Come easily Dante. Your outnumbered. We'll bring you to DeFoe unharmed if you just come quietly." Said the leader, my friend with the broken nose.

"Don't think so. We may not be strong in numbers but we're strong in other things. Show him what I mean, go Solwing, Caliban! Defend Freelancer!" Dante called.

"Take form Jirwolf! Attack them Freelancer!"

The fight was short and sweet. Our Titans fought hard and me and Dante finished off the Seekers easily. After the fight the Suits ran off. We took off into the forest too.

We've been riding for about a hour. Earlier I had asked dante how long the ride would be and he said about three days or so. I looked around the forest. Then I noticed something.

"Dante, why are we going north? Koer is in the south, the center of Coreoth." I asked.

"Because we're not heading to Koer right now. We're going to Erokc (A/N: Prounced E-Rock.) There's a train there that can get us to Koer faster than just riding to there." Dante explained.

I nodded. Cherit was alseep next to my neck hidden by the hood. I saw my Choca's ears perk up.

"Someone's coming Lok." Dante said. He touched his cloak and said CoverMe. I did the same for me and my Choca. We mved into the trees, off of the path.

"Lok I want you to invoke Kipperin and scout." I did. Kipperin attached himself to me, making me look like a camoflauged bat. Dante then tossed me a small device. It was a metal rectangle with a microphone attached along with a screen coming out. I put it on and the screen covered my eye.

"It's a Seeker Scoutir. (A/N: Pronouced scouter.) I have one too. This way you can see what I see and hear what I hear and vice versa. It also allows us to communicate and share video feeds. It can also scan Titans and rooms and save them to a connected Holotome. The Scoutir also has the ability to scan people and look them up in our database." Dante then expalined how to use it. I tapped the button on the rectangle, which covered my ear and some stuff appeared on the screen. Then I could see Dante and what he was seeing.

I hooked my Choca to Epona and took off. I landed on a tree on the outskirts of the path and waited. Ten Choca and riders came. Three of the Chocas were black and their riders were wearing long black cloaks.

Two of them were unhooded. The lead on had brown hair in a ponytail and green tinted glasses. He had a cruel face and was a northern Selphie. The other was a Clavas man, and had the atypical blond hair. He had a military outfit on underneath his open cloak. The other riders were, as I learned earlier, Suits. The third cloaked man's face wasn't visible. I zoomed in.

"Dante, recognize these guys?" I whispered.

I heard Dante take a sharp breath. "Yeah. The Selphie is DeFoe, the Clavas is his right-hand man Grier. The third one I don't know."

"Are they Suits?"

"Nope, they're higher ups. Their called Cloaks. Cloaks usually lead Suits into battle. But I wonder why DeFoe is here..."

All of a sudden two of the Suits called out Titans.

"Gruner!"

"Hellhound!" Gruner was sort of a skeletal dog, while Hellhound was a horse sized dog with black dirty fur.

DeFoe held out a pice of clothing (A/N: Sophie wears her regular outfit her, plus some new stuff.) It looked like it belonged to a girl. The dogs sniffed this and looked north. "Perfect. Soon Miss Casterwill you'll be mine. ChainLeash!" The dogs were tied up with chains to his Choca. They headed off. Before I came down I felt something in my pocket. I pulled out the paper that mom had given me along with my amulets.

It had something on it now.

_The Team to fight the darkness_

_shall be the Disciples._

_The L.L. which began it all,_

_The D. that is wrapped_

_in a Veil of mystery,_

_and the S. which Casts Her Will._

Next to the L.L. and D. lines there were checks. Weird. I contacted Dante and then flew ahead.

The riders soon reached a bridge. A wooden bridge.

"Lok. Get rid of that bridge."

"Aye. Can I burn it with Boltflare?"

"No. Boltflare won't work. Use this spell, FireBolt."

I did and it hit the bridge dead on and a fire appeared, burning feriously. A Suit jumped back.

"Move you insolent fools. I'll take care of this." DeFoe snarled.

"Lok use two more. Aim for the ropes."

"Doublespell, FireBolt!" The two ropes caught fire and then burned away. The bridge collasped. I flew to a new tree, which was good casue then DeFoe hit that tree with a Poisonfang.

I flew across the mini canyon and contacted Dante.

"Sed Kipperin over to pick me and the Choca up." He instructed. I did just that. Dante called Epona back and it appeared that his stuff was still on her saddle.

"Dante I'm going to call out Jirwolf to check if they've made a bridge." He nodded and Jirwolf leapt from my amulet and went over to the spot where the bridge was. I followed. DeFoe apparently was using magic to make a bridge out of stone. I sent Jirwolf farther into the forest to see if there was a clearing but to stay out of sight.

"Dante let's go. Their making a bridge out of stone and will be done soon." I said into the Scoutir. Jirwolf came back. "There's a clearing up ahead with some tents."

"Alright. Send Jirwolf to me. Wait on the edge of the clearing, in a tree. I have a feeling DeFoe will be going there." I nodded and sent Jirwolf to Dante. I flew over to the clearing and landed on a tree on my hands and feet, like a gargoyle. Cherit finally woke up and I told him what had happened.

There were three tents, and one was much larger than the others. Out of that tent came a girl my age or so. She had green eyes, pale skin and red-blond hair. She was wearing a long cloak. Along with an amulet around her neck. I wondered if she was a Seeker but then I paid attention to her looks again. My heart jumped and I stopped breathing for a second. She was...just so beautiful.

I started breathing again when I heard someone say Poisonfang and when the girl flew back and collasped in pain.

Out of the trees emergered DeFoe, Grier and the Suits. The other Cloak wasn't with them though. Man they were sneaky.

"Lok, don't move just yet. Wait." I heard Dante through the Scoutir. I didn't want to but I listened to him. Right now I wanted to kill DeFoe.

'Sabriel defend me!" The girl called. So she is Seeker.

"PowerSeperate." A black stream hit the girl and she screamed. "Now you can't use powers. At least for a while."

Two men burst out of the other tents. One looked like a butler and he was Caster for sure while the other looked a martial arts master and looked like he was an eastern Selphie.

"Sophie! Senitel teach them not to hurt her!" The butler called.

"Defend our lady, Shinobi!" Called the ninja man.

The Suits called out Redcaps and Mindrones.

"Melt them, Kreutalk!" DeFoe called.

"Bring discipline, Breaker!" Grier called.

"Sir, should avoid hurting Sophie?" A Suit asked.

"No. I don't care if she's hurt just as long she's alive. But her servants..." DeFoe shrugged, "You can kill them." The battle began. Sophie's, I guess that was the girl's name, servants got seperated from her but stopped Suits from getting to her. DeFoe was unnoticed and had a Poisonfang brimming in his hand.

"Lok don't do anything yet." I heard Dante say. But I ignored him. I threw off my cloak and leaped off of the tree branch.

"Don't you dare hurt her! Touchram!"

Sophie's POV...

I saw DeFoe advanced on me. I was too weak to say anything. Then I saw a boy stand up in the tree opposite from me. He threw off a grey cloak and leaped down from the tree. He had a Kipperin on his back.

"Don't you dare hurt her! Touchram!" He yelled. The blast took out quite a bit of Suits. He landed in front of me. He had blue eyes and blond hair. He was Clavas for sure and had two amulets around his neck. He was really cute. There was a little white furry gargoyle on his shoulder. His eyes were brimming with anger and hate and seemed to be glowing. His hands were covered with a blue light.

He turned to DeFoe and raised his hand DeFoe glowed with the same blue light and was lifted up. The boy moved his hand to the right and DeFoe flew the same way, into a tree. The boy did it again, this time to the left, and one last time at an angle straight into the ground. The light faded.

"You boy. You'll pay!"

"Don't think so. Let's go Freelancer, Jirowlf!" His Jirwolf leapt from the trees and Freelancer appeared next to him.

"You're outnumbered boy."

"Who said?" A russet haired man leapt form the trees with a Solwing on his shoulder and a Caliban next to him.

"Dante Vale!" DeFoe snarled, his voice full of disgust and hate.

"Oi DeFoe. How are you. Actually Freelancer will answer that for you." Freelancer appeared at that. "Ready Lok?"

"Oh yeah." he boy answered.

The battle began once more. The boy had taken to the skies with Kipperin and was fighting hard.

I noticed DeFoe once agian. This time I screamed. Santiago and LeBlanche were trapped as were their Titans. I was doomed.

"Doublespell, Poisonfang!" All of a sudden I saw the boy. He was falling rapidly. He landed in front of me, facing me, and took both blasts. He nearly collasped but didn't. His hands glowed blue again and DeFoe was hit into the ground again and again, then he was thrown into a tree. He collapsed. The Suits seeing this gave up and they all retreated.

"Thank you-" I started to say to the boy but then he collapsed.

"Lok!"

Lok's POV, The Next Morning...

I woke up in a tent with my jacket off, which was odd since I didn't remember going to sleep in one. But then I remembered what had happened last night. Ugh. My back still hurt.

The tent flap opened and the girl from last night walked in. She sat donw next to me.

"Hi. Glad to see your awake." She said.

"I'm glad to see I'm awake too." I said smiling. She gigled a little. I then grimaced in pain. I touched the part of my back that hurt. "Everfight." It felt much better instantly.

"I never did catch your name last night. Mine's Sophie Casterwill."

"Mine's Lok. Lok Lambert."

"Cool." We sat there in silence for a coouple of minutes before she said something.

"Thanks for what you did last night Lok." She started leaning in towards me.

"No problem." I got closer too.

"You say that like you save damsels in distress all the time."

"Think I should make a habit out of it?" She giggled again. We got really close.

"I should give you a real thank-you." We were so close our noses were almost touching, along with our lips.

Before something could happen Dante opened the tent flap and looked inside. Me and Sophie pratically leapt away from each other.

"We're leaving Lok. Get ready." I nodded and he left.

After ten minutes we were on our rides. I was wearing my cloak and so was Dante, who was on Epona.

"See ya around guys." I said while waving.

"Wait, I'm going with you." Sophie said.

Dante nodded. "Figured. Lok, what do you think?'

"Sure, it couldn't hurt to have some more help."

"I thought so too. Besides, a Casterwill could be handy. Got your own ride?"

Sophie nodded and pointed to a scarlett Choca. She hopped on, as it was all set to go with her things, and the three of us left. Dante gave Sophie a cloak and CharmRune.

"I'm surprised Santiago let me go. Anytime I wanted to date a guy Santiago would have to approve him. He never approved them." Sophie said with wonder.

"Last night me and him had a duel after you guys went to bed. I won." Dante replied.

"With swords duel or magic duel?" I asked. Dante smiled.

"Neither. A maritial arts duel."

I nodded and thought about how cool that would've been to see.

We kept riding. This time I got feelings and a new team member.

And the feelings were for that new team member.


	4. Chapter 3: The Erokc Mission

Coreoth IV:

The Erokc Mission

A/N: A lot of you are wondering when I'll bring in Zhalia. Well, she'll be seen here but her main role is the next chapter. But don't worry, it'll be soon. This chapter is going to be short and sweet, maybe.

Lok's POV...

We've been galloping straight since we left. We actually managed to cover some distance, as we were using Nimblefire to go even faster. In fact we had cut our travel in half.

"Dante how much longer?" I asked, looking at the sun, which had almost set.

"Another half-day ride Lok." He answered.

"Dante why don't we make camp at the first clearing we see? It's getting late." Sophie commented. Dante nodded.

When we reached the clearing (there are an awful lot of clearings in this forest.) we set up camp. Three tents near the trees, a campfire in the middle, and three logs around the fire. The sun had already set and the moon was up and full.

"Sophie, why was DeFoe after you anyway?" I asked.

She looked ashamed about something. "One day DeFoe and his Suits came to Hyrs, a Caster city. He demanded that I marry him. Or else. I refused."

"And he burned down Hyrs right?" Dante said.

"Yeah. Then it was Yyrs, then Tyrs. Everywhere I went the city burned down. Luckily most of the natives escaped to a new city. Like the Three Little Pigs."

"No offense, but why would DeFoe want to marry you Sophie? How old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen in September." (A/N: It's currently June 21 in the story.)

"O.K. How old is DeFoe Dante?"

"About my age, so maybe twenty-three or so." He replied.

"So why would he want to marry a girl almost eight years younger than him?"

"For the Casterwill power. When a Casterwill becomes eighteen they gain immense power. If someone marries a Casterwill under eighteen and they're at least eighteen they can claim the power instead." Sophie explained.

"So DeFoe could claim the power, then do what he wanted with you."

"Trust me Sophie you don't want that to happen. He could have killed you or made you his slave." Dante said. He got up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay. See you guys in the morning." He entered his tent.

A few minutes passed. Sophie looked cold and moved onto my log, as it was closest to the fire.

"Cold?" I asked while poking the fire. She nodded, shivering.

"From the south, used to heat." She explained. I took off my jacket and put it on her. She slipped into it. "Won't you get cold?"

I shook my head. "My family is from the north. I'm a northern Clavas clansman, cold doesn't bother me much." I turned to the fire which was going out. "Firebolt." The fire sprang up. Sophie still seemed cold and she scooted next to me.

After a few minutes she spoke. "You know, I never did give you a proper thank you for what you did yesterday."

"Like I said Soph', it was nothing special."

"I think it was. So thank you Lok." After that she kissed me on the cheek and then got up and entered her tent. I touched my cheek where she kissed me then sighed.

"Looks like I'm stuck with the first watch. Jirwolf come on out." My Titan popped out of his amulet and looked at me.

"_Where' are the bad guys?" _Jirwolf looked confused.

"There are none right now Jir. Just wanted some company." I used CoverMe on my cloak and sat down. I was petting Jirwolf.

When it was Dante's turn to watch I decided to stay outside. My Choca had laid down in a little circle near the fire. I laid down, resting my head on my Choca's stomach, I decided to call him Giirs from now on. (A/N: Giirs is pronounced as Gears.) Jirwolf laid down next to me and soon I was asleep.

The Next Morning...

When I woke up I noticed something on my shoulder. I looked and Sophie was lying down next to, very close too. Her head was on my shoulder and I could hear her breathing. I saw Jirwolf come out of the forest. I gave him an accusing glance.

"You set this up didn't you."

_"Who, me?"_ Jirwolf gave me an innocent look, or at least the best a wolf Titan could. I called him back to my amulet.

I got up slowly as I didn't want to wake Sophie. I relit the fire to make breakfast. Dante came out of his tent and we made breakfast. Sophie got up and togther we all ate.

"We should go. If we use Nimblefire we can get to Erokc in three hours." Dante said. We packed up and left.

We got to Erokc in less than three hours. There we checked into an inn and left our Chocas, Giirs and Sophie's Choca Ltyr, with the stable boy in the stable. A three room suite. As we unpacked Dante's Holotome rang.

He opened it up and the image of a kind looking Clavas man appeared.

"Dante. Nice to see you. Who are those two with you?" The man asked.

"Oi Guggenheim. These two are Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill." Dante said. "Why are you calling?"

"I've got a mission for you Dante. We've managed to locate the Golem."

"The legendary Golem of Erokc? Where is it?"

"Well, we found out the headquarters of the Golem's owner, Jodis Lore."

"So the mission is to get the Golem and Lore's notes and such?"

"Indeed, good luck." Dante closed the Holotome. "Looks like this visit might be a bit more exciting than I first thought.

Just then an explosion came from our window. A couple of Suits and Redcaps appeared. We beat them easily and fixed up the room. We left the room to go get the Golem.

Zhalia's POV...

I watched as the group beat off the Suits. Interesting. I recognized the Selphie man as Dante Vale. The Clavas boy didn't ring a bell, nor did the Caster girl.

The Golem huh? Well I might just be able to help them, or get the amulet for myself. As they left their hotel I fell in step behind them, keeping to the shadows.

I might just be able to outsmart the great Dante Vale.


	5. Chapter 4: The Team is Finished

Coreoth V:

The Golem of Erokc

A/N: This is the chapter where Zhalia Moon shines. But basically it's like the third episode in the first season. Except I put my own spin on it. And now it's pretty obvious that my story's completely different than Wereld. And now begins the chapter of the Golem.

LOk's POV...

Me and sophie were following Dante through the streets of Erokc. We had stopped for lunch an hour ago but I was still hungry. But I was also thinking about that paper. What did it mean? And what did the checks mean?

Speaking of the paper I felt something in my pocket. I pulled the paper out. There was a check near the S. line. And there was a new line. Instead of the 'and' being in front of the S. line it was part of the new line:

_"And the Z. that shines_

_like the moon."_

Okay then. This paper is odd.

"Sophie, Lok, this way." I followed Dante into a small alleyway. He pulled out his Holotome. A 3D map of Erokc appeared. There were red 3D verisions of us in the place where we were currently.

"Alright. We have to get here." Dante tapped an area of the map. It looked like a graveyard. "The entrance is there and the chamber is much larger than it appears. In fact in spans across the whole graveyard, maybe even farther." Dante seemed to glance behind him without moving his head and he smiled. "The best path, not to mention quickest is through here." He drew a little line.

Zhalia's POV...

I doubt Dante noticed me. Illusions were my speciality, along with mind magic. I saw him draw the path. I quickly scanned it into my Scoutir. I moved away from my hiding spot. I walked away. I saw a group of soldiers. I needed time and this was perfect.

"Sirs." I said.

"Yes?" The leader asked.

"There is a group of thieves in the alley there." I pointed in the direction of Dante and the kids. "They're Seekers too." I walked away smiling. I brought up the path on my Scoutir, which looked like a pair of sunglasses.

I walked away, whistiling.

Lok's POV...

Dante was putting his Holotome away when a group of soldiers entered the alleyway and blocked us.

"You all! You are charged with thievery and being beings with arcane powers!" The leader yelled.

"We're not thieves, or Seekers!" I said back. But they didn't listen. Instead they opened fire.

"Armorbrand!" Dante called. A shield stopped the bullets. "Let's go. Lok buy us some time."

I nodded. "Touchram!" The blast took most of the soldiers out, or at leads blew them away from us. "Defend us, Freelancer!" Freelancer took his position and blocked some bullets with his shield. I turned and saw Sophie and Dante on the roof. I jumped and Sophie pulled me up.

"Let's go." Dante said. He pulled out his Holotome. "The last path was a fake. Someone was watching us and so I plotted the slowest path. This is the real path." He drew and new path. "Let's move." We followed Dante through alleys and streets while running for fear the soldiers would get us.

We soon reached the graveyard. We found Lore's grave.

"So, how does this open?" I asked.

"Well the golem was made out of clay so maybe..." Cheirt said. He had been in my sack this whole time.

Sophie and I smeared the tomebstone with clay, and still nothing happened.

"Wait, the clay didn't brign the golem to life, a word did! The word truth!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Can you write it?"

"Yeah!" She did and then the stone at the foot of the tombstone moved away, revealing stairs. We walked down.

Me and Sophie saw some writing on the walls and went to check it out. Dante just disappeared. I couldn't really make out the language, too dark.

"Sophie can you read it?" I asked.

"No. Too old, and I think it's a dead language." She said, staring at the writing.

'Cherit, recognize the language?"

"Yeah. It's ancient Clavax! But's in some sort of code." He said.

"Clavax? I know some. Boltflare!" With the light I could see the words much better. "Let me see. The first word is already decoded, and if that means that. Hmm. I can oly get some of it." I took out a pen and paper from my pack. I traced the letters and on the back wrote the words that I had decoded.

"The rest is some other sort of code. And I don't know that much ancient Clavax."

Dante reentered the chamber again.

"We have company guys." I turned around and heard people walking down the stairs.

DeFoe and Grier along with some Suits entered.

"Dante Vale. Lok Lambert. And Sophie Casterwill. What a pleasant surprise." He said.

Dante's POV, A Few Minutes Earlier...

While Lok and Sophie were busy with some sort of ancient writing I walked into a back room. I saw a few things, like books and such, but the thing that caught my attention was a key on a table. I picked it up.

I knew DeFoe would be here soon. I wanted to have him think that he would win so I picked it up. I pulled out an odd-looking key from my pocket. Ifit over the other key.

"MoldShape." The mold key took on the shape of the key. I put it into my pocket and left the key on the table. I exited the room.

DeFoe entered and a fight began. During the fight I noticed Kreutalk slip into the backroom. I smiled. It returned and gave a key to DeFoe. They retreated.

"I can't belive they got the key! Now what?" Lok complained.

"Now we decode that message. Besides Lok, I have an exact copy." I said pulling the mold key out of my pocket. Lok and Sophie both brightened up. We searched the back room and found what looked like a cipher. Lok quickly finished decoding the message, as we also found a book of ancient Clavax.

The message said this:

_"Go to the jewels of Erokc._

_Enter and head to the top,_

_But stop below the crown_

_And there you will find the Golem."_

"The jewels of Erokc...Hm. Well the library used to hold a collection of jewels." Sophie said.

"The crown of a building is the roof. So the top floor is where we have to go." Lok said.

"And the last line needs no explaining." Cheirt said.

We left and headed to the library. I knew we were being followed but I knew it wasn't DeFoe or his men.

When we reached the library we managed to enter a giant chamber using the key. We looked around and were heading towards the back when DeFoe and his men burst out, Titans at the ready. We were severly outnumbered.

We called out all of our Titans, Caliban, Solwing and Freelancer for me, Kipperin, Jirwolf, and Freelancer for Lok, and Sabriel, Icarus, and Feyone for Sophie. We wer fighting hard, and even with Lok as air support we were losing.

This might just be my last fight.

Zhalia's POV...

It had taken me a while to realize that Dante had noticed me and had tricked me. He had probably gotten to the lair of Lore too. I went there and saw the code. I didn't have time to decode it.

I pulled out my Holotome and brought up a tracking system. I had dropped a little GPS tracker into Dante's pocket while I had been trailing them.

I smiled. I jumped on to a nearby Crystal Bike (A/N: Imagine a sort of motorcycle that can hover.) I put on a helmet, the one that was on the handle bars. I hotwired it and took off.

When I reached the spot I took out the guards that DeFoe had posted. I saw that the door was slightly open. I watched the battle.

Dante and his friends were losing. They were severely outnumbered. I enetered the room and was unnoticed. I was about to go sneak and get the amulet. But something stopped me. I saw Dante and his eyes met mine. And then I couldn't do it. I don't know why but I just couldn't steal the amulet for him. I nodded and he nodded back and smiled.

I leaped over the enemies and got ready to fight.

Dante's POV...

I saw her get ready. Zhalia Moon, eh? Should've known. She leaped over our enemies and landed in front of us.

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane! Get them Gareon! Stop them in their tracks, Gar-Ghoul!" She called.

"Dante go and get the amulet! We'll hold them off!" Zhalia yelled. I ran to the back and searched for the amulet. I saw a pot and felt energy coming from it. I ran over and put my palm on it. A purple light floated out and gathered into my hand and then manifested into an amulet. I smiled and ran back to the fight.

"DeFoe you might want to give up now." I said.

"Never Dante Vale." DeFoe spat out.

"Fine. Demolish them Metagolem!" The golem Titan appeared behind me. "Send them packing." Several Titans in front of me were demolished in an instant.

"Retreat!" DeFoe ordered.

"But sir-" Grier started to say.

"Don't question me, they have Metagolem and the advantage!" DeFoe said, cutting him off. The Organization retreated.

Me, Lok, and Sophie were outside when Zhalia left.

"Sorry to leave so suddenly but I'm a lone wolf. I go where my prey goes, alone." She said, leaning on her Crystal Bike.

"We understand. Bye Zhalia." I said, giving her the Huntik Foundation's salute, where my index and middle fingers of my left hand touched my heart, then lips and finally my forehead and then came out in a flowing motion. She returned the sign and drove off.

We went back to our inn and slept. The next morning we walked to the train with our Chocas. Luckily the train was used to smuggling in things so Chocas were allowed. We hopped on and rode over to Koer. It took a day and we got a sleeping car. It was cute seeing Lok and Sophie sleeping next to each other and made me envious of them.

When we got to Koer we went over to the Huntik Headquarters. We went through the foyer and into the courtyard. There we were greeted by Metz and his assistant Peter.

"Dante!" My old mentor said, hugging me warmly.

"Metz how are you?" I asked.

"Good. And I have good news for you. But first, who are these two youngsters?"

"The girl is Sophie Casterwill..."

"How do you do?" Sophie said to Metz, curtsying.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Casterwill." Metz replied, bowing.

"And this is Lok Lambert." Lok walked forward. Metz went quiet. I knew that look in his eye. He knew something.

"Nice to meet you Sir." Lok said warmly, his hand out.

"Same." Metz grabbed his hand and they shook. The weirdest thing happened. Lok's hand glowed blue and the stone beneath his feet got cracks. Metz pulled his hand away and the weird thing stopped. "Quite powerful." He smiled. "And this is my assistant Peter Vuage." Peter said hello. They were both in traditional Nordic dress, as they were Nordic, wtih the addition of some armor and cloaks.

"Now the good news Dante. You have a new team member..." Metz gestured towards the shadows and out emerged a Nordic girl in biker gear. The gold-brown eyes and the caramel skin coupled with the black hair meant only one person.

"Zhalia Moon." Me and Metz said at the same time.

Then an even weirder thing happened. Lightning flashed in the sky and blue, gold, green, and red lights gathered around us. Lok's hands glowed blue again amd cracks appeared in the ground, even larger ones than before. Stones, pieces of the floor I realized, were floating up and illusions appeared at random.

A paper floated from Lok's pocket and the lights flew into it. It glowed with an incredibly bright light.

"So the Disciples of the Crystals have gathered. It has begun." A great voice boomed. And then we fainted.


	6. Chapter 5: the Power of Lok

Coreoth VI:

The Power of Lok

A/N: I'm not really sure why but a bunch of you are awaitng some Dante and Zhalia action. Well, you're probably going to have to wait a little bit. I'll include a little in this chapter but this one is mostly about Lok and them discoverig his Power. It starts at the point that we left off with, you know the weird thing. Enjoy.

Lok's POV...

I watched as the paper flew out of my pocket and as the lights gathered into it. I watched it with amazement. A little tornado formed. It was made out of bits of paper and dust and swirled around and the paper joined it. It kept swirling but then gathered into one clump and a bright light shone. When it vanished a book was left floating there. It was thin and ancient and looked well used with a leather cover and body. It opened and the pages began to flip by. A bunch of runes came out and floated around it.

The runes kept swirling, then stopped. They came towards me and when they hit me they vanished. Or it looked like that but I could feel them entering me.

"So the Disciples of The Crystals have gathered. It has begun." A great voice boomed. The last thing I remember is the book falling into my hands.

The Next Morning...

I woke up in a nice bed in a nice room. I was still in the Huntik HQ. I noticed the book that had appeared last night on a bedside table. I just held my hand out and it flew towards me. It took me about three minutes to realize what I had just done.

I looked at my hand with amazement. How did I do that?

I got up and walked out. I walked around till I heard Dante and Zhalia's voices. I entered the room and they stopped talking and looked at me. The bed was incredibly messy but I didn't really want to think about that.

"Dante. I need help." I said.

Once Sophie entered I began the story of what had happened yesterday.

"Lok, can we see what happened?" Dante asked.

"If I could I would let you." I said.

"Leave that to me. Give me your hand." Zhalia said. I did. She took it and said, "MemorSight." The image of what happened last night appeared over the table. I watched what happened again. The others watched with amazement.

Afterwards they were all pretty quiet. After a few minutes Dante spoke up.

"Lok I think it's time to find out your power."

Dante's POV, The Test Room...

We hooked Lok up to the PowerTerocinator. We gave him some knockout gas to ensure everything went smoothly. It looked like an MRI machine put it had several wires that had to be attached to Lok's body. He slid in and we activated the machine.

Me, Sophie, and Zhalia were all in another room with a window to watch the machine and HoloBoards to type and adjust the machine and the data.

"How does this work exactly?" Zhalia asked me, holding onto my arm.

"It forces a bit of the Seeker's powers to activate and then analyzes it." I explained, typing in some commands on the keyboards. I moved my hand up to adjust somethings on the HoloScreen.

Data appeared. Numbers and symbols flashed by and I typed fast to narrow down the data even more. I hooked my Holotome to the computer to save the data for later. What I saw on the screen was amazing.

"No way." I breathed. I typed in some more commands. "It's not possible."

"What's not possible Dante?" Zhalia asked. Sophie moved over from where she was and joined us.

"The data. It says that-" I was cut off by a beeping. New screens kept appearing with a warning symbol. "What's going on?" I yelled.

"We don't know sir! The machine, it's unstable. There's too much energy!" An assistant yelled. Everyone except for Zhalia and sophie were typing, trying to fix the machine.

But it was too late. A blue light escaped from the machine, a very familar blue light. The machine crumpled inwards and sealed itself up. Then it blew apart wit ha wave of power. The windows broke and we flew into the wall. I had grabbed Zhalia so I hit the wall and she hit me.

"Lok!" Sophie cried out.

When the dust and smoke cleared we could see Lok clearly. He was floating above the table that was once part of the machine and he was covered in a blue light. He opened his eyes and stepped down. He looked around.

"What happened here?" He asked.

A Few Minutes Later, Dante's Room...

"My power is what?" Lok yelled.

"Gravity Lok. Your power allows you to be able control gravity, but only slightly. You also have powers with energy, mostly kinetic. These two things togther give you telekinetic powers, the ability to move stuff." I explained leaning back in my chair.

"Holy s**t!" Lok said.

"_Thyrset!"_ Sophie swore in Ctaser.

"Holy Crystals." Zhalia said. All three were shocked.

"Now then Lok, perhaps you should train, master your power." I suggested.

He nodded and both he and Sophie left.

Zhalia walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're keeping something back aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I moved to the window and watched Lok and Sophie train. He had already gotten pretty good.

"He has another power. The power to slightly alter reality." I said. "I've never seen a Seeker like Lok. Never."

I stood there watching Sophie and Lok spar and thought about Metz.

What do you know about Lok Metz? What's your secret?


	7. Chapter 6: Revival of What?

Coreoth VII:

Revival of What?

A/N: Thanks to the reviews people. I suppose I should explain somethings. Dante and Zhalia were together before the stroy takes place, and they sort of had a relationhip that involved them trying to beat each other at things. I'm sorry to say this but I'm just not a huge DxZ writer, it's just not as easy for me. Then there are the tribes. I suppose I should explain somethings about them too.

Selphie: A mostly Southern tribe characterized by their usually red hair and green eyes. They are rebellious against the Lilith and don't obey them. Most of thier tribe members are mecenaries or thieves and follow the orders of Valshe, thier leader. They have no cities but instead mostly live on the giant ship, the _Queen Thieve_ which has been beached for almost a decade in the Scarlett Cove.

Lilith: A tribe that is mostly from the center of Coreoth they are a mostly a non-magical tribe so they want to make sure the other tribes don't have magic. They are a mostly military tribe. And have blond hair that comes up in a tuft, like a flower blossom. They also sometimes have green hair. They are usually very short.

Clavas: This tribe is from almost everywhere in Coreoth, but mostly the west and northern parts. They love the earth and nature and know more about it than any other tribe. They want to keep the peace so as to protect the world around them. They are also a somewhat nomadic tribe. They are usually blond haired and blue eyed.

Nordic: This tribe is found only in the northern most part of Coreoth, the Snowfields and Citra. They are characterized by their usually black hair and pale skin. They are also rebellious and don't like Liliths. They move around a lot, trying to follow their flocks. They are used to the cold and so don't need much protection.

Caster: This usually brown haired tribe is one of the most magical of all. They live mostly in the South, and pratice their magic there, staying out of the Liliths way. They used to be one of the most powerful tribes.

Yukerie: This tribe vanished from the world after the War, where their Crytal was destroyed. It is known that they developed the ablity to transport their minds and souls into a body of armor, making them almost invurnealble in battle.

Dante's POV...

We were hanging around in my house, bored. It had been a couple of days since our discovery about Lok and we were bored out of our minds, waiting for a mission.

Just as I thought I was about to destroy something just to have something exciting happen, Guggenheim decided to save us. (A/N: Dante's house looks like how it did in Huntik.) His face appeared on the screen.

"Hullo, hullo. How are you doing guys?" He asked.

"Let's just say, we've been better." I said.

"Bored huh? Well be bored no more. We've got a mission for you. We've discovered an entrance to some ruins. We want your team to investigate. You'll meet Peter there as he's been studying the ruins carefully. You should take the train there."

"Guggenheim we accept." I picked up the little mission card that appeared and slipped it into my pocket.

"Finally a mission!" Lok yelled.

On the Train...

We've been traveling for about an hour and would reach our destination shortly.

I was wondering where Cherit was. I hadn't seen him in a while.

That's about when he poped out of Lok's pack.

"Hm? Where are we?" Cherit asked, looking very sleepy.

"On a train to some ruins Cheirt." I explained.

"O.K. Looks like Zhalia's part of your team now huh Dante." He settled on Lok's shoulder.

"Where have you been Cherit?" Lok asked.

"Your pack. Very comfy."

"You've been sleeping for five days? Lazy Titan!" Lok began to tell him what had happened while he had been asleep.

The train lurched suddenly. "What the heck?" I said.

"Attention passengers, we have a problem. Our Crystal Reactor is rapidly losing it's shards." The conductor said.

"On to the roof. Now. I want to see what's going on." I ordered. We climbed up and saw green lights flying out of the reactor. And they were flying towards a cloaked figure also on the train. It was holding something in their hand and the lights were going into it.

"Who are you?" Zhalia asked.

"No time to ask, time to act!" Lok yelled. He leapt towards the figure. His fist glowed blue. The figure looked up.

"I have no time for games." All of a sudden Lok was thrown back, and off of the train.

"Lok!" Sophie yelled. I turned towards the figure to find it gone.

The train was coming to a stop but it was still going pretty fast, as we were on the top of a hill.

"A little help would be nice you know!"

All four us, including Cherit, turned around and yelled out, "Lok!" We ran over to the side and looked down. Lok was barely hanging on to edge. In fact he wasn't, a blue line of energy had connected him to the edge of the train and he was sort of flying, just barely dodging trees and rocks.

"Grab my hand Lok!" Zhalia said, reaching out. She couldn't reach him, as he was about six feet out from the train and his feet were almost touching the ground. "Grab my heels Dante!" I did and leaned out super far. She managed to grab Lok's hand and I pulled them in.

We sat breathing for a couple of seconds. "Thanks guys. Looks like I still need some practice with bringing myself in." Lok said. The train then stopped completely.

We hopped off from the train and started walking in the direction that my Holotome said to go.

We soon reached a cliff, after a half-hour of walking. "Entrance is right up there." I said, pointing to the top of the cliff. Most of us climbed while Lok used his powers to scale up to the top, not having to do any work.

"Show off." I heard Sophie breath. When we reached the top we saw Tersly.

"Hey guys. What happened?" He asked.

"The Crystal Reactor's shards were stolen." I explained. Peter seemed a bit surprised by this but didn't say anything.

We followed him down a tunnel. There were weird circle designs in the ground, circles being connected to each other. As we walked they glowed blue, lighting up the tunnel. Then we emerged into the ruins.

They were amazing. It was a city and it looked like it was floating above the chasm. In reality the edges of the city were wedged between the two walls. It was made completely out of a dark stone. We were in some sort of courtyard, and there were six statues. The courtyard was more like a long bridge.

Zhalia, Sophie, and Peter were near some stairs at the end of the courtyard.

"Dante look at this." Lok was kneeling down, looking at something. It was a circle engraved onto the floor, with words in it. Lok touched it and it glowed with a blue light. The words became clear. It was ancient Coreth.

"A Creation Myth." I breathed.

Lok began to read it. _"In the beginning there was only the Six Crystals. They created the world, and afterwards made the Principle, the guardian of the worlds. They then made humanity after themselves, and so the six tribes were born. Lilith, Clavas, Selphie, Nordic, Caster and we..._" As Lok read off each tribe and light came from the circle and lit up a statue. For Lilith it showed a Lilith in ancient armor, Clavas was a farmer, Selphie was a person in a cloak with a dagger, Nordic was a man dressed in fur with an axe, Caster was a person in robes with a staff and several amulets around his neck. "Dante, what does this word say?" Lok said, pointing to the last word.

I inhaled sharply. "..._and we Yukerie." _I finished. The light lit up the Yukerie statue, showing a Yukerie in a cloak with the armor on. We walked over and examined the statues.

"Hey what's that?" Lok said, while reaching for something. It was a crystal embedded in the Lilith statue.

"Lok no!" My warning was too late as Lok's fingers brushed the crystal. The whole bridge started rumbling. "Back!" Me and Lok flipped back behind the myth.

The floor just started vanishing starting in the middle and spreading outwards. "Zhalia!" She was about to fall. "Hyperstride!" I leaped over. She plummetted and I managed to catch her hand. I grabbed onto a floating cube and pulled us up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"You know I didn't need your help right? I could've done it on my own. But thanks." She whispered the last part.

"Peter!" Lok shouted. Sophie had jumped onto a floating box as well but Peter wasn't so well off. The floor beneath his feet disappeared. All of a sudden he was covered in a blue light and was floating. A blue line connected him to Lok's hand, which was covered in a blue light. "Grab onto something, hurry!" Lok said through gritted teeth. Sophie reached down and pulled him up. Lok fell to his knees, breathing hard. "Note to self: Power affected by distance. Have to work on that."

"How are you going to get across Lok?" I asked. He smiled.

"Like this!" The statues were floating above and Lok leaped. He swung his way across with his power and landed easily with a flip on the other sside. "Tada!"

"Show off." Sophie grumbled again.

"Wait, what's that?" Cherit said. He flew over to a block and picked something up. It was a green crystal. "A Crystal Idol? But how?" Cherit exclaimed.

"What's a Cyrstal Idol?" Lok asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but it's something that Casterwill made. He made five of them." Cherit explained. I checked my Holotome but nothing about Crystal Idols appeared.

"Let me check." Sophie pulled out a blue Holotome, a Cypherdex. "Crystal Idols seem to have indeed been made by Casterwill. They're supposed to be royal treasures. They have the ability to absorb Crystal shards."

"So did whoever attack the train have one?" Lok asked.

"Sounds reasonable Lok." Zhalia said.

"I'll hold onto that Cherit." I said. Cherit gave me the Idol and I put it into my pocket.

"That was some trap." Zhalia said. "This place probably has some amazing treasure."

"Or the ruins are unstable." Sophie said.

"No way. Unstable ruins don't do stuff like that." Lok said.

Meanwhile Peter was looking around. "These ruins are amazing. But what tribe are they? Not Lilith, Lilith would be mostly steel and brick, and would be military minded." He said.

"It's not Clavas. Too far south. Besides, we're a nomadic tribe, don't really have cities. Our main settlements, cities and villages that stay in one place, are AutumnLeaf and Emerldas and it's cities and towns. And besides this place is underground, the Clavas want to be near water and plants and such. It's our way of life. Also this place is too ornate." Lok said, looking around.

"For sure not Selphie. Sephie's don't really have cities, we live mostly on the _Queen Thieve_ which has our city, Thievas. We're shipbuilders, and also train engineers. We can make cities on ships, but mostly live in other tribes' cities." Dante said.

"Not Caster, the city isn't ornate enough and isn't made out of marble as most Caster cities of the time were. I'm guessing this city is at least older than the War, so about a couple of hundred years old." Sophie said.

"Most definetly not Nordic. Too far south, and we don't make ornate cities like this." Zhalia said.

"So if it's not any of the five tribes could it be Yukerie?" Cherit asked.

"I think it is. From reading that myth, I know for sure now. It said, '_and we Yukerie'_. This is definetly Yukerie." I said.

We continued on. It was only a little bit later when a new trap happened. A giant snake monster made out of stone burst out of the ground. It had two arms and legs.

"Wow." Lok said.

It opened it's mouth really wide and green energy gathered in it. It then released it all in a turquoise colored beam of energy. We dodged it but the shockwave threw us back.

"Time to get serious Seekers! Lend us your might, Metagolem!" I yelled.

"Unleash your astral might, Jirwolf!" Lok summoned out his Titan.

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane!" Zhalia called.

"Air support, Icarus!" Sophie yelled.

We began to fight but the serphent was pretty powerful. It flicked out it's long stone tongue and smashed the ground next to Peter.

"We need to defend Peter." I called out.

"I've got it covered! Defend, Freelancer!" Lok replied. His Titan appeared. "Defend Peter!"

We continued our fight. We ordered our Titans to attack him.

Metagolem grabbed the serphent and held him still.

"Jirwolf, Astral Blast!" Lok ordered.

"Icarus, Blinding Bolt!" Sophie commanded her Titan.

"Kilthane, attack!" Zhalia told her Titan.

"Storm Ray!" I yelled, sending a bolt of purple lightning towards it.

"Touchram!" Lok yelled.

"Doublespell, Augerfrost!" Zhalia exclaimed.

"Breakspell!" Sophie yelled.

The blasts hit the serphent and it exploded sending us flying back. After that we continued. Lok kept Freelancer out, just in case we ran into some more trouble.

"Hey look at that!" Lok said, pointing to a cube in a small room. He ran to get it.

"Lok don't!" I yelled. As soon as Lok touched it bars sealed off the only exit and spikes sprang up from the walls, which began to close in. Lok panicked and began to solve the puzzle, for he probably thought that if he did he wouldn't be killed.

I couldn't see Lok, as the spikes were too close. Then they went back as Lok stood there with the cube and an amulet.

"His name's Springer." Lok said, smiling from relief. We continued and caught up to the girls and Peter who hadn't stopped. Lok was walking ahead when I noticed something.

"Lok stop." I ordered. He did. I picked up a small stone and threw it in front of him. Jets of fire sprang up from the floors and walls, from one wall to the other and all the way to the ceiling. The stone was vaporized.

"Thanks." Lok said, his eyebrows singed. "Though I wish my eyebrows were still here."

"How do we get past?" Peter asked.

"I've got it! Take out the trap, Springer!" Lok called out his little two tailed squirrel Titan. Springer started to disable the flame jets. He still had one to go when it began to activate.

"SnowFreeze!" Zhalia called, sending a blast of blue snowflakes made out of energy towards the jet. It froze over.

"Sweet. I think I'll leave you out Springer, in case we meet some new traps." Lok said. We went on our way. We took out some new traps and then we reached a new chamber.

"Another Creation Myth." Lok said. Peter and the girls were looking around the chamber, staying close to us. We were on a little bridge, and at the end was a large circlular platform.

_"The Cyrstals made more than just this world. they made six others, and then the Principle. the Principle was made to protect this world and to keep the worlds anchored in exsitence and to stop them from destroying each other. The Principle over time became known as Yggdrasil."_ Lok read off. "What does Yggdrasil mean Dante?"

"Well, it's Orth. Ygg means 'crystal' while drasil means 'tree'. It means Cyrstal Tree. But ygg has two meanings, the other is world." I explained.

"The World Tree? Isnt that in mythology and stuff?"

"Yep."

"Guys, look at this." Zhalia called. We turned and walked onto the platform. There we could see the single largest crystal shrad ever. It had five lines coming out of it, looking like a star.

"Whoa." Lok breathed.

"Indeed. This is part of the revival Lok." We whirled around to see a person in a cloak. The voice was feminine and so the person was female.

"You're the one who attacked the train aren't you? And Revival of what exactly?" I asked.

"Indeed Dante. And you do not need to know of what. It is none of your concern."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all your names, Peter, Lok, Zhalia, and Sophie. How is not important."

"Who are you?"

The cloak fell to the ground and revealed a Yukerie. (A/N: To be more specific google Amidatelion, Crystal Bearers. The round head one is how she looks.) Her torso was a crystal and her head was round-ish with a sort of right-side up halo. She had tights that were purple and black striped. Her armor parts were bronze and her arms were chain mail. "My name isn't important." She pulled out a Crystal Idol from a pocket in her cape.

"A Crystal Idol." I said.

"Indeed. This is how I took your train's shards."

"You're going to pay for what you did to me!" Lok yelled, sending a rock flying towards her. A small portal opened and the rock flew into it then flew behind her.

"Storm Ray!" I yelled. Same thing happened. I sent another and she jumped up. Lok then sent two blasts of blue energy at her, except this time two portals opened up under her palms and she shot the energy downwards. A huge cloud of dust rose up.

"Lightbolt!" Sophie yelled, sending a blast of white power towards the Yukerie. This time the power was sent pack at Sophie. She flew back and was knocked unconcious.

"Doublespell, Iceshards, Augerfrost!" Zhalia yelled. Again, like Sophie, the powers were sent back and hit her, but unlike Sophie she got hit in the chest, and she flew back and hit her head.

Me and Lok were really angry now. We sent blasts of energy at her and the dodged them as they came back.

"You can't beat me." The Yukerie said.

"I beg to differ!" Lok yelled. He pulled his hands down sharply and a giant rock column smashed into her.

"How did you do that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Nice try Lok." We looked up and saw her standing on top of the column. She held up the Crystal Idol and green lights flew out of it. They swirled around one of the lines and a huge column of shards appeared, looking like a funnel.

"Good bye." She disappeared and the floor started moving. I ran over and slipped Zhalia onto my back. Lok woke up Sophie and she joined me and so did Cherit. Before Lok and Tersly joined us we rose up on a block.

"Lend Tersly your wings, Kipperin!" Lok called as he and Tersly rose up on different blocks. Tersly joined us at the top. Lok jumped off and his feet were covered in blue light. He landed on the side of a wall and ran sideways. He jumped off and used his powers to swing towards us.

We examined the door. It was locked.

"No problem, I can open it." Lok said as he connected a blue line of power to the door. He pulled, but instead of the door opening Lok was sent flying into the door. He hit with his head and it opened. Lok rubbed his head and said something about concussions.

We continued till we reached another large stone door. Lok hit his head on this one too. But it didn't open. Instead Cherit touched a circle in the middle and it opened up. We were outside in the Left Aqueduct.

"Lok, call Guggenheim, tell him we need a ride." I tossed him my Holotome and he explained what happened. I listened in and Guggenheim said something about two planes having their shards being stolen and how that would explain the extra shards. Peter hooked up a mini camera that he had with him, and that had apparently been flying around taking video, to the Holotome. He sent the video to Guggenheim.

A Couple of Hours Later, Dante's house...

Lok and Sophie were downstairs, talking with Cheirt. Sophie had broken her ankle, which explained why she had to lean against either me or Peter to walk.

Meanwhile I was laying Zhalia down onto her bed. She woke up while I was sitting there.

"Hey Dante. Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here to make sure you don't do anything you shouldn't. People shouldn't do crazy things after they take hits like that." I said, looking at her.

"Fine my knight in-not-so-shining trenchcoat." She said, smiling.

"Gald you agree my very beautiful but no really in distress damsel." I said back smiling.


	8. Chapter 7: The Guardians and Wild Titans

Coreoth VIII:

Ice And Wild Titans

A/N: Once again everyone, thank you for the reviews. I only like to write when I get reviews, so thanks. Now then, this chapter is like episode seven.

Lok's POV, Dante's House...

We were just sitting around, waiting for something to do. Me and Sophie had already trained and so know there was nothing to do.

"Hullo team." Guggenheim said and his face appeared on the screen.

"Guggenheim." Dante greeted.

"How does a mission into the Snowfields sound, Steros to be precise." He asked.

"Sounds cold. What's there?"

"Mission: The Hammer of Thor. Go to Steros, find the Temple of Thor and retrieve the Hammer Mjolnir."

"Guggenheim, we accept."

"Good. Dress warmly team." Guggenheim said smiling, his image disappeared.

Dante walked over to a vase with a potted plant. He pulled open aa drawer and pressed a button beneath. The bottom of the drawer slid away revealing some amulets. I saw him take one out.

"Let's go guys. Pack up some warm clothes. We leave in the morning." Dante said.

Next Morning...

I looked out the window of our plane. We were making some good distance.

"Gather around team." Dante said. We swiveled our chairs to face him. "Alright. We'll be landing shortly. Unfortunately we can't land too close to the Temple as the ground there is too bumpy and unstable. I put the temple's location into the Holotome, so at least we know where to go."

We touched down a couple of hours later. We grabbed our packs and started treking towards our destination.

After a couple of hours I looked up to the sky.

"Blizzards' coming guys." I said. We were all dressed in wamer clothes, especially Dante and Sophie. Me and Zhalia were dressed more lightly. Even Cherit was wearing a scarf.

"Lok's right." Zhalia said, looking at the sky.

"How can you tell?" Sophie asked. "Zhalia I get, but not you Lok."

"Clavas' existence depend on us being able to grow crops. So to that end we've had to learn how to predict the weather. I can tell just by the way the clouds look." I said.

"Well then we better get a camp set up." Dante said, pointing to a small clearing in a forest. We started heading towards it when the blizzard descended on us.

Dante pulled out a small box from his pocket. He put it on the ground and backed away quickly.

"Farslip!" He yelled. All of a sudden a giant tent appeared.

We were sitting inside of it. Night had fallne and the tent was so large that Dqante had made a campfire in it. It was much larger than it looked, with a couple of rooms. We were all sitting around the campfire.

"Jirwolf!" I called. My wolf titan came out and looked around. "I want you to go outside to look for trouble. Warn us if there's anyone out there."

He looked outside, with the swirling snow and blisteringly cold winds. _"Are you kidding me? Even fire would freeze out there." _

"Lok, don't worry. I set up a motion detecter outside, along with a heat sensor. If something or someone comes, we'll know about it." Dante got up. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Zhalia said. They left for the other room.

I looked at Sophie, who as expected was shivering, even though she was incredibly close to the fire.

"Here." I shrugged off my big jacket and put it on her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"This jacket is plenty warm." She snuggled up against me.

"Hey Cherit, know anything about Thor?" I asked the small Titan.

"I know some. In Norse mythology there are nine worlds, all connected through the World Tree, Yggdrasil. Now then, Thor was the son of Odin the king od the Aesir. Thor was the strongest of the guards and would appear if someone called his name. Now there was a bridge that connected Asgard, the world of the gods, to Midgard, the world we live in. This bridge was a rainbow and was called Bifrost. thor's job was to guard Asgard and to this end he had a hammer made out of pure lightning, made by dwarves, called Mjolnir. Dante and the Huntik Foundation believe that Thor was a Seeker and the hammer was an artifact from the Nullifier war." Cherit kept telling stories but I could feel my eyes get heavy. The meal we ate for dinner was making me sleepy, as well as the warmth. I soon fell asleep.

The Next Morning...

After a quick breakfast we continued on our way. About an hour into it we ran into something.

It was a large wolf like creature with white-grey fur and ram horns. It was about the same size as a horse, if not bigger.

"A Behemoth." Zhalia said. A whole group of them appeared.

"Titans? But I don't see any Seekers." I asked. I also a noticed a weird vortex like purple portal in the sky.

"They're wild Titans Lok. See that?" Dante explained, pointing to the vortex. I nodded. "That's a miasma stream. It's a portal that is opened directly into the world of Titans. It's like an amulet for wild Titans. When defeated the Titans go into it."

We began to fight when one of the Behemoths launched at us. I used my powers to throw the Titans into each other and things at them.

"Lok, catch!" Dante called. I caught a Scoutir and put it on. Everyone else had one on too. "I upgraded them just for this mission as wild Titans are common in Steros and the Snowfields. You can now see the Titan's energy level which tells you just how much longer till it gets sent back to it's amulet." I saw it and grinned. I sent boltlfares and Touchrams and finished off a couple of Behemoths. I noticed that they were absorbed by the miasma stream when they were defeated.

"Hey Dante, do miasma streams close?" I asked.

"No, they always reopen eventually." He said.

Just when we thought we were done a giant monster appeared. He was purple, fat, and incredibly large, looking like an upright, humaniod Behemoth. He held a giant club.

"King Behemoth." Zhalia breathed.

"Let's go team! Storm Ray!" Dante yelled.

"Take this ugly, Touchram!" I yelled. The blasts hurt him, but didn't finish him. "Maybe I can pull him down!" I said, using my power to try yanking him down. Instead i was sent flying towards him. Luckily I was ready for this so I repositioned myself so my feet hit his head, instead of my head. I hit hard then pushed off. "Featherdrop!"

"Finish him, Storm Ray!" Dante yelled again.

"Raypulse!" Sophie yelled.

"Augerfrost!" Zhalia called.

"Touchram!" I yelled. Together we finshed him off.

When we were all finished the miasma stream was blue. I wanted to try something. I connected myself to it with my powers, then pulled down. The stream closed.

"Lok how did you do that?" Sophie asked, amazed.

"Dunno. Just a guess. Looks like travelers won't have to worry about be attacked here again." I said.

We continued on our way. All of a sudden we heard a huge roar. A giant made out of ice appeared from the snow, walking towards us slowly.

"He doesn't look nice." I said.

"That's because he isn't!" Zhalia snapped back.

"A frost giant!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Ymir." Dante said. "We have to follow his tracks. He probably came from the temple, compliments of the Guardians."

"The Who?" I asked.

"The Guardians of Thor. They preserve the ways of the Aesir and protect their temples and artifacts. And they're part of the Organization." Zhalia explained.

"We'll talk more later, run now! Bristlebind!" Dante yelled. The giant's leg was wrapped in thorns and he fell.

We started running in the direction he came from. He got up an looked at us. He inhaled then blew out a stream of wind and ice. We were knocked down.

"Is it a bad things that I can't feel my face at all?" I grumbled as I brushed myself off. I looked around and saw were surrounded by a bunch of ice goblins.

"Ice Creatures. Take them down, Caliban!" Dante said. Caliban appeared, this time with a club.

"Fight for your lady, Kilthan, Gareon!" Zhalia called out her two favorite Titans.

"Fight, Sabriel!" Sophie yelled.

"Show them who's the Titan, Freelancer, Jirwolf!" I yelled. Unfortunately, Freelancer's charge wasn't very effective on ice. The Giant was getting closer too.

"Good thing I brought you along. Burn them, Ignatius!" Dante yelled. So that was the amulet he grabbed. The Ice Creatures were melted in an instant.

We started running again. We were so close. Dante and Zhalia seperated to try to distract the Giant.

But he didn't care about them. Dante jumped and used Spidertouch to grab onto the Giant. He climbed up and was leading the Giant away from us.

"Raypulse!" Me and Sophie yelled, sending bolts of lighting into the Giant's face. He tripped and fell down into a chasm.

"Dante!" Sophie yelled.

"Guys, instead of mourning for me, could you help me?" Dante said, holding onto the edge. We pulled him up. Then a loud rumbling came from the bottom of the chasm as the Giant hit the bottom. A column of ice fell revealing the Temple.

We discussed how beautiful it was until Zhalia told us to get back to work.

"How do we get across?" She asked.

"Wait! Cherit didn't you say something about a bridge last night?" I asked.

"What bridge?" Dante asked.

"A rainbowbridge. But there's no rainbow now." Cherit said.

An idea struck me. "Dante can you call out Ignatius again?"

"This should be interesting. Ignatius!" He said, smiling.

"Lend us your wings, Kipperin!" My Titan came out and was going to lift me up. "Nope. Let's switch it up now." I pointed to Ignatius and Kipperin lifted him up. They flew up and Ignatius used his fire to melt the snow.

"Zhalia?" Dante asked.

"My Strix can make a hole in anything. Strix!" She called. Her Titans created holes in the clouds allowing sunlight to stream through. A rainbox appeared, making a bridge across the gap.

"It's really there!" Sophie exclaimed.

"The rainbow bridge!" Cherit yelled. We started crossing but got interrupeted by some Ice Creatures that looked like ravens. They were going to get us until an axe flew by and smashed several.

"That's what I call cutting it close." Came a gruff voice. We turned to see a Nordic man with light brown hair and a young nervous looking Selphie man.

"Montehue. Tersly. How are you?" Dante greeted them.

"Tell you later. Right now, we have Ice Creatures to worry about." Montehue said. He started slaying Ice Creatures left and right with his axe. Dante brought out Ignatius again and Tersly brought his Titan Venadek. Soon the Ice Creatures flew off. We walked towards the Temple and the door opened and a Nordic man with a long white beard and black cloak walked out. A Guardian.

"Welcome. We've been expecting you." He said.

"We've noticed." Dante replied dryly.

"Can we trust this guy?" Sophie whispered.

"We can't get pass that door without him. We follow him for now." Dante whispered back.

We walked through and the Guardian closed the door behind us. We entered and extremely large chamber with Nordic carvings and a ton of chambers.

"If you'll be so kind as to wait here. My master will receive you in a moment." He said, walking off.

Something told me that this mission, just got a lot harder.


	9. Chapter 8: Fenris and Mjolnir

Coreoth IX:

Fenris and Mjolnir

A/N: I'm going to enjoy this chapter. Montehue is one of my favorite characters so I'm going to have a bit more fun writing this chapter. This one will be in thrid person, so we can see everything. There are just too many viewpoints to do in this one.

Third Person, Temple of Thor...

"Form a defensive perimeter everyone." Dante ordered. The others seperated into a circle. Dante looked at his Holotome. "Holotome compile a map of the temple out of avaible data." The map appeared. "If there's trouble we go through here, or here." Dante said, pointing to two different doorways.

"Looks like I overestimated your intelligence Dante Vale." Came a voice from one of the doorways.. It was a slightly overweight Nordic man. He was completely bald and wore grey tinted glasses. His jacket was blue and fur lined. He was a Suit, a higher up one.

"And I thought that you would be ugly. Oh wait, you are." Dante said.

A bunch of Guardians came out of the doorway.

"How dare you! Because I'm a forgiving person I'll give you the chance to surrender. And that way no one gets hurt." The Suit said.

"Two things: a.) Getting hurt is what you guys do best, and b.) I must converse with my companions." Dante said, smiling as if he was making a business deal. "What do you think Montehue? Should we just give up?"

"Yep. Oh wait, I've got a musuem lecture on Thursday, I can't." Montehue said, taking out his axes.

"Then we fight!" Dante said, his voice full of excitement.

"Guardians of Thor, protect the Hammer Mjolnir! Attack!" The Suit, who's name happned to be Eldingar, or Lightning in Nordic. The Guardians charged.

"It's cool being a Seeker! You meet strange new cultures and get attacked by them! Let's go Freelancer!" Lok exclaimed, looking like a kid in a candy store. Montehue rushed towards Eldingar.

"Defend us, Sabriel!" Sophie called.

"Freeze them Jokuol!" Eldingar yelled. The Frost troll hopped out and rushed towards Montehue.

"Freeze me? I'm just getting warmed up!" Montehue roared, swinging his axes at the troll.

Lok began to fight with a Guardian. Lok was able to block all of his attacks with ease.

"Not bad old-timer. But unfortunatley for you most Nordic fighting styles require a weapon." Lok said, right before kicking the man into a pillar. He collasped.

Dante leaped over and knocked down the troll.

Tersly was backed up against a pillar. He was terrified. Zhalia leaped in to defend him.

"I thought all Foundation agents were supposed to be brave!" She said, while kicking a Guardian away.

The fight continued and it looked like our heroes had the upper hand. But they were outnumbered vastly.

"We fought them for long enough, let's run for it!" Lok said, punching another Guardian in the face while kicking another one in the chest.

"Agreed!" Sophie said, dodging Thundercuts and hitting the men with her spells. One came close and punched at her with Thundercut, but Sophie used her power to simply reverse the electricity into the Guardian.

One Guardian snuck by Zhalia and used Thundercut to hit him in the stomach. Zhalia was too occupied to help.

"Tersly!" Montehue yelled, for Tersly was like a son to him. "Dragonfist!" He ran towards the Guardian, who had lifted Tersly off the ground by his neck. Montehue leaped and flew like Superman into him. The man hit a pillar, the main pillar, and it broke. The ceiling began to collaspe.

"Let's go!" Dante said. Zhalia and Sophie ran through the doorway. Lok was about to as weel until he remembered Tersly. He started to go back for him but the dust and rock was too much for him.

Montehue picked up Tersly and threw him to Dante, who luckily caught him. Dante ran through the door and Lok and Montehue tried to as well but it was sealed by stone. They managed to get through the other one though.

"You all right Lok?" Montehue asked.

"I love a cave-in once and a while. Cherit, where's Cherit?" Lok said.

"Right here." The pint-sized Titan said from his shoulder.

"Life and death situations are good for the heart." Montehue said. "C'mon. Let's get going." They got up and started walking down the hallway.

"We should find the others." Lok said.

"We will, after I lay claim to Mjolnir."

Meanwhile with Dante...

"Please, help! I'm claustrophobic!" Tersly said, leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed. Sophie was trying to calm him down.

"Man up boy. The cave-in is long past us so calm down!" Zhalia snapped at him.

"Dante...you don't...you don't Lok and Montehue were..."Sophie said, tears in her eyes as she thought about that possibility. She didn't want to, but it kept creeping in.

"They're fine. Don't worry." Dante said easily.

"To be honest, it looked pretty grim. How can you be so sure?" Tersly asked.

"Because knowing my luck, Montehue will be following me till I'm old and grey." Dante said. he started walking towards a door at the end of the hallway.

"That's the kind of pesstimistic optimism a girl can believe in." Zhalia said.

They soon reached a door. "The infidels are that way!" Came a voice from down the hall.

"I hope this is part of your plan Dante." Zhalia said.

"Actually it is. Touchram!" Dante yelled. The door blew apart and they walked through. They started walking down a long set of stairs.

"I don't understand, why don't they follow us?" Zhalia asked.

"Because they're followers. And this place is restricted." Dante answered.

"Why?" Zhalia asked. "Is...there something they're afraid of?"

"Yeah, and it's kept down here." Dante answered

"Oh no! From the frying pan into the fire!" Tersly exclaimed. Sophie meanwhile was examining the walls.

"This cave, I don't really believe it but it seems like-" Sophie started.

"The very walls are laced with magic." Tersly finished.

"Why?" Zhalia asked.

"To keep a Titan invoked." Dante replied. "With this much magic it could roam down here for thousands of years."

"A wild Titan without a miasma stream?" Sophie said, her voice full of amazement.

"What type of Titan?" Tersly asked, though his voice suggested that he didn't want to know.

"A very dangerous one." Dante said.

With Montehue and Lok...

They entered what appeared to be some sort of great hall. They heard voices and hurried down a sert of short stairs. There Montehue tol Lok the story of how he and Dante met. When the voices passed they went up and hurried through a doorway.

With Dante...

The team entered a new room. In this room they was a stone slab with a serphent on it.

"This sculpture has magic properties too." Sophie said, looking at it.

"It's part of a puzzle, the key to finding the Hammer of Mjolnir." Dante said, looking at his Holotome, which had a map of the tunnels on it. A roar echoed through the tunnels. "But it looks like we're not alone."

"Your bad luck seems to be holding out." Zhalia said.

"Fenris. Attack: 4. Defence: 4. Type: Litho-Titan Warrior. Size: Large. Special Abilities: Fury Attack." The Holotome read off.

"Great." Dante grumbled.

A crash was heard closer. "The strongest of all Nordic monsters! What do we do?" Tersly asked, shaking with fear.

"Just stay calm!" Dante ordered. Fenris then burst into the room, walking on his feet and knuckles. He roared.

Sophie started whimpering from fear. She backed away. Zhalia tried to control her fear but she too backed away. Tersly however decided to scream in fear. "Don't eat me!"

"That thing's huge!" Sophie thought.

"Holy shit...No wonder they don't come down here." Zhalia thought.

"I'm going to die." Tersly thought.

"He's bigger than I imagined." Dante thought.

"Way to stay calm Tersly!" Zhalia yelled while thinking how she wanted to scream as well.

"Scatter!" Dante said. Everyone moved, except for Tersly who stayed frozen in fear. Dante pushed him out of the way.

"Go, I'll distract it!" Dante began to taunt and annoy Fenris while the others moved towards the door.

Zhalia was worried about Dante. "Why isn't he using his Titans? Help him out, Kilthane!" Her Titan attacked Fenris, only to be instantly destroyed.

"Fenris draws his power from the walls. He cannot be destroyed by direct attacks." Sophie explained. They ran off.

Meanwhile Montehue and Lok had entered a new room that had a statue of Thor with a rope tied around the pedestal.

"They aren't following us anymore. That means that this must be a restricted area." Montehue. All of a sudden they heard Sophie scream, "Hurry Dante!"

"No!" Lok cried out.

He and Montehue started running towards the area where they heard Sophie scream.

Dante was running down a long hallway, with Fenris right behind him.

"Hyperstride!" He called, jumping off the walls and around the corner. He could see the door, he was so close.

"Dante!" Sophie called. "I don't think he can use anymore powers!" She said to Zhalia.

Zhalia was thinking about how she should be helping Dante but she couldn't. "I should be able to do something, but I just can't!" She muttered.

"Zhalia it's nt your fault." Sophie said, for she knew what she ws going through.

Dante was really close, but then Fenris slapped him down with his tongue. He fell.

It looked like the end. Fenris was about to finish him until Dante yelled, "Nimblefire!" And he kicked him in the snout and was pushed through the open doorway. Zhalia and Sophie closed it while Tersly locked it.

"We thought you guys were in trouble!" Lok said as he and Monthue burst into the room.

"You were right! It's just behind the door!" Tersly explained. "There is a tale of Thor and a great dog in Nordic legends."

"The dog is Fenris. Didn't Thor tie it up with a rope?" Sophie continued.

"Glepnir. It's the rope that can't be broken." Tersly said, deep in thought.

"Our survival depends on finding it." Dante said.

"I wager me and Tersly can find it faster than you Dante!" Montehue said, heartily slapping Tersly on the shoulder. It nearly knocked the poor boy down. They left.

"If they keep Fenris down here and they fear him they would keep the rope nearby." Lok said, thinking it out, like it was a puzzle. "I think I know where it is!" He led the others to the room with the statue.

Montehue and Tersly were walking along until they ran into Eldingar.

"Looks you're all alone, with no oen to help you!" He spat at Montehue.

"I don't need help. You're the one who would need an army to defeat me!" Montehue yelled back.

"Luckily I brought one!" The Suit yelled. A bunch of Guardians started advancing towards them.

Meanwhile Lok, Sophie, Cherit, Zhalia, and Dante were in the chamber with the statue. Zhalia went over and kneeled down to start untying the knot.

They heard a crash and a roar from the room where Fenris was.

"He's borken through!" Dante alerted the others.

"This knot isn't going to be untied anytime soon!" Zhalia snapped back.

"Wait a minute! We need a master of tricks and traps! Springer!" Lok calld out his Titan who started untying the knot.

"Knot or not, we have to make our stand here." Dante said.

"Did you mean to make a pun?" Sophie asked, getting into a battle position.

Fenris burst into the room just as they finished with the knot. Lok held the rope. Fenris advanced towards him.

"Lok the rope!" Dante called out. Lok was frozen with fear. But then he shook it off and jumped to the side and threw the rope to Dante, wrapping a part of it around Fenris.

"I'm sending you to the pound, on a leash!" Dante yelled, throwing the rope around Fenris. He tightened it.

"Yoo-hoo, try and catch me!" Cherit called. Fenris was distracted and tried to catch him. The others contiuned to tie him up and to tighten the rope. Dante dragged him down and threw the rope around his snout, like a muzzle. He and Lok began to tighten the rope on one side while the girls did the same on the other. Dante used his powers to boost his strength up even more. Soon Fenris was turned into his amulet.

"Fenris was guarding the chamber with the stone snake. That's our next goal." Dante said, picking up the amulet.

They made their way over to the chamber and began working on the snake, or at least Sophie, Cherit and Lok were.

Montehue ran in with Tersly, who went to help out the others.

"Dante! I see you haven't met your doom!" He greeted.

"And you haven't met yours." Dante replied, smiling.

"Well, it might be just around the corner." he said, pointing to the army of Guardians rapidly approaching.

"Leading them here was a good idea why?" Zhalia asked.

"Keep them in the hall! Touchram!" Dante yelled, sending several Guardians back into the others.

Montehue pushed down a column and started pushing it into the doorway. Dante brought out Caliban to help him. Dante himself went to help, boosing his strength thanks to his power. He also brought out Solwing to stop Guardians from getting through.

"Once they get through, we'll have to abadon this room." Dante told Zhalia as he took a break, for his boost had worn off.

"That means abadoning the mission." Zhalia said.

Eldingar used Touchram to break through the column. Caliban was destroyed. Lok meanwhile figured out that the mouth and tail were like lock and key. Unfortunately it dind't work.

"Maybe it needs to take a certain shape." Cherit said.

"Wait, isn't there something like this in Nordic Mythology." Sophie asked.

"Yes, a serphent. Ouroboros." Tersly said.

"The Infinite Serphent. It's in the shape of a figure eight for infinite." Sophie said. Cherit made the correct shape and the door opened. They all rushed through, while cherit messed up the serphent.

In the hammer chamber Dante and Montehue were rushing up. Montehue cheated and nearly killed Dante.

As they lugged through the halls with the hammer they ran into Eldingar and the Guardians again, along with Ymir.

Lok caem up with a brilliant idea.

"I'll distract Ymir and you two can use Mjolnir together." He said to Montehue and Dante. He used his powers to hurt Ymir and to keep him focused on him. Lok used his powers to kick Ymir in the face, but as he fell down he got hit by Ymir and was sent into a wall and collasped onto the ground.

Luckily Dante and Montehue were ready.

"One, two, three!" Dante called out.

"Dragonfist!" Montehue and Dante yelled together and threw the hammer at the giant. The Giant was destroyed in an instant. It kept going through and crashed through the wall, demolishing it. The Guardians and Eldingar were thrown back by a huge gust of wind. Our heroes had flattened themselves onto the ground.

Dante walked over and put Lok onto his back and they walked through their new exit. By the time they reached the Hammer Lok had awoken.

"Take it Montehue. You got to it first." Dante said.

"Aye, but we only escaped thanks to Lok's quick thinking." Montehue said. "You present it to the Foundation Lok."

"Me? But, but, I mean uh..." Lok stuttered.

"You better not stutter like that at the presentation." Cherit teased.

Montehue and Tersly started to leave. "Hey Montehue." Dante called. He tossed him a small amulet. "A Titan bonds most easily to a Seeker who is close in spirit to it's original owner. And the closest in spirit to Thor, is you."

Montehue gave a big hearty laugh. "Sweet. With him and Dante working together the Organization doens't stand a chance!" Lok exclaimed.

"Just remember Dante. This time we worked together but next time I'll get the prize myself." Montehue said.

"Aw. He hasn't learned at all." Lok said, disappointed.

A/N: Eldingar actually means lightning in Icelandic. Just thought you should know.


	10. Chapter 9: The Cobra and the Basilisk

Coreoth X:

The Cobra and the Basilisk

A/N: Now, I know some of you are worried that I'll just rewrite the whole Season one. But have no fears. In this chapter it's like Episode nine, except you'll meet a couple of my new characters. You'll meet the Cobra family. And I'll tell you a couple of twists.

A). As you probably know, there is no journal, and Metz isn't sick. That doesn't mean that there are no Legendary Titans,

B). They get a new team member, and there is someone else who's sick with the curse inflicted by Behemoth. And finally,

C). Zhalia was never part of the Organization, but Klaus did teach her how to be a Seeker. But Zhalia escaped from him once she realized how evil he was.

Now, enjoy.

Met'z House, Ggerymine, Dante's POV...

"Metz, I need to know something." I told my mentor.

"Of course Dante. What is it?" He replied.

"What do you know about Lok and Eathon?" I asked.

He sighed, as if this was a touchy subject. "I suppose I should tell you. the last time I worked with him we were searching for the Legendary Titans. Unfortunately that was more then ten years ago. But I do know the name of one of the Seekers he worked with more recently. His name is Cody Cobra."

"Cobra. Isn't he a Lilith?" I asked, putting extra disgust into the word Lilith, as a Selphie I saw Lilith's as annoying and tyrannical. Of course the princess was much better, but still.

"He's part of the Cluode clan Dante." Metz replied. The Cluode (A/N: Pronouced cloud) clan was a clan of Liliths that were small in number and were almost all Seekers. They were called Cluode because their hair was usually grey and same with their eyes. They were taller than the Liliths too, and usually didn't have the same ridiculious hair style. They saw themselves as a whole other tribe.

"Hm. Well I just liked him better. The name sounds familar though." I thought about why.

"Maybe you'll remember his daughter better, Kathy Cobra." I froze. Kathy. I had dated her for a while and then we broke up. But we stayed friends and I hoped she would get the husband she deserved.

"She married that snob right, Lucas Speare." Metz nodded. I hated Lucas.

"They had a son. His name's Ian Cobra and he was living with the Grandpa after his mom died and his father gave him up." I remembered the day that Kathy died. It was horrible.

Metz continued. "Corey disappeared three years ago, a year after Kathy died. Ian disappeared with him. Nobody knows what happened to them."

"I know someone who could find out. " I said, smiling. I took out my cell phone and hit a number.

"Hello." Came a gruff voice from the other end.

"Valshe, how are you?" I asked easily. I saw Metz smile.

"Good, better now that you called." Valshe replied. I could just hear him smiling.

"Listen I need info on a man named Corey Cobra."

"Cobra eh? I know the guy who would have the info. His name's Knife."

"Knife huh? Can you contact him?"

"Already did. He said to meet him in the Grand Park in Vienatria in two days." Valshe then told me the price. I whistled. Luckily I had more than enough.

"Thanks Valshe." I hung up.

"Knife. He doesn't come cheap Dante." Metz warned me.

"I have to help Lok. He's like my little brother and big bros help their little bros." I said. I walked out and drove to the airport.

Third Person POV, Dante's House, Koer...

Sophie and Lok were working on some puzzles. Lok already had finsihed his, and was sitting around, annoying Sophie. Zhalia was sitting down, reading a book.

Lok had taken one of the puzzle pieces from Sophie and was running around, keeping it from Sophie.

"Give it here Lok! I need that to finish the puzzle! Didn't your mom teach you not to steal, especially from tribal nobles?" Sophie yelled, running after Lok.

"The noble part she forgot to mention, so this is perfectly fine!" Lok said back. He jumped in front of the door.

"You're forcing me to use powers Lok!" Sophie yelled from across the room. "Boltflare!" Lok jumped out of the way.

That's about when Dante walked through the doorway and got hit by a Boltflare.

"Oh, Dante! I'm so sorry!" Sophie apoligized.

"It's okay. Really." Dante said, looking barely harmed.

"Where were you Dante?" Cherit asked.

"Talking with a friend. Getting ready for my trip to Vienatria in two days."

"Can we come, please?" Lok begged. Zhalia looked up from her book. She too wanted to go, mostly because Dante was going.

"Lok I really don't think-" Dante stopped because Lok was giving him puppy eyes.

"Fine, you win. Pack up guys." Dante said. Zhalia smiled.

Vienatria, Two Days Later...

After they finished putting their stuff in the safehouse they gathered outside.

"I'm going to be out for a while on personal business. Though you two can take care of yourselves I want Zhalia to keep an eye on you." Dante said. He started walking off.

"So what do we do?" Lok said. Cherit was, as usual, in his pack, which remained slightly open so he could poke his head out and breathe.

"Why don't we explore?" Sophie suggested. The other two agreed quickly.

They were walking around when they saw two Suits walk by.

"Why are they here?" Zhalia asked.

"Let's follow and find out why." Lok said. So did they did.

They reached a building with a statue of a Basilisk on the roof. One of the Suits pulled out a key and they entered while muttering something about DeFoe.

"What's that on top of the building?" Lok asked.

"It's King Basilisk." Zhalia said in awe.

"Is it a Titan?" Lok asked, as if he didn't get it the first time.

"Of course! In the legend of the Basilisk the creature could turn people to stone with it's gaze." Sophie elabarated.

"So it's a Titan?" Lok asked once more.

"Yes. Are you daft or something?" Zhalia snapped.

"Nope." Lok said. He used his powers to climb to the top. There he put his hand onto the statue. "It's just a statue!" He yelled down.

Sophie heard some people coming. "Get down, someone's coming!"

Lok couldn't, for if he did they would see him. But they would see him up here too. Zhalia, in the shadows, sent a spell his way. "CoverTruth." This caused all onlookers to just see the buliding, not Lok.

DeFoe and his Suits arrived. They unlocked the door and walked in, while placing a No Entry sign on the door.

Lok dropped down and they went to the door. Lok called out Springer who opeed the door for them. They followed DeFoe into a room with two Suits guarding a giant stone vault door. There DeFoe recievd a key which opened the vault door. He told one of the Suit's to stay here and guard the key and to make sure the door stayed opened.

They left. Zhalia meanwhile came up with a plan to get past the guard.

"Thoughtspectre!" She whispered, using the power to make herself look like a female, and hot, Suit.

"Illusions are my specialty." She said to them. She then walked over to the Suit. She handed him a note of some sort and he let her through.

Before she got past he grabbed her arm. "Want to go out after this?" He said.

"Sure, just come closer." Zhalia said seductively. He did and then she kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him in the head to knock him out.

"Let's go!" She yelled, getting rid off the illusion. They hurried through.

"They caught up to DeFoe and saw that he had a map. Lok came up with a plan to swipe it. It worked and soon the four, including Cherit mind you, were in a small room. Sophie scanned the map into her Cypherdex and they discussed how to get to the end. Little did they know that they were being watched by a Mindrone and that DeFoe could see through it on his Tekenomicon.

"I have them right where I want them." He said, victorius. "And soon, Miss Casterwill you'll be mine!"

Near the Basilisk Chamber...

A teenage boy and old man were watching the happenings in the labryinth.

"Granpa, why don't we claim the powr of King Basilisk?" The boy asked the older man.

"We are the guardians. King Basilisk chooses who bonds with him. We are just supposed to guard him, waiting for the Chosen Seeker. And that Seeker is coming soon."

With Dante at Grand Park...

Dante found Knife soon. He was wearing all black and sitting down on a bench feeding the pidgeons.

"I hear you need some info." He said.

"Yep. Cobra, Cody Cobra." Dante said.

"You have the money?"

"Yep. Plus a little extra." He handed it over. As a former Guild member himself he knew that Knife was thinking about betraying him. "Don't think about lying to me. Or not being specific, or even just trying to run. As a former Guild, I know all the tricks."

"But that doesn't me you'd be able to stop me."

Dante gave him a card. One look at it and all the blood drained out of Knife's face. "You...You're part of Valshe's inner circle?" Dante nodded. "I'll only take half then, you keep the rest. I'll tell you everything!"

"Keep it all." Dante said. "And start talking."

"Yes, of course. Well the Cobra family is an interesting one. Their duty is to protect the resting place of King Basilisk until the worthy Seeker bonds with him. Ian Cobra's father, Lucas, tried to do this but failed. While he attempted it, Kathy died. After her death, Lucas gave up Ian. Cody, the grandpa, took him are now living in the resting place of the Basilisk. I'll give you the address." He passed Dante a suitcase full of the info. He left. Dante walked back to the Safehouse to find everyone gone.

He had a message on his Holotome. "Dante, we're following DeFoe and his Suits into a house that holds King Basilisk. Just thought you should know." Sophie's image said. Dante swore. DeFoe he was sure they could take, but Grier was another story. The times they fought barely ended in Dante's favor.

Dante took out the address of the house and paid a biker for his Crystal Bike. He hopped on and drove off.

"Please let the Crystals have mercy on you."

The Crystals apparently weren't in a very forgiving mood though. The others had been trapped by DeFoe and had their amulets taken away. One of his Suits had been turned to stone by trying to open the curtain to the chamber of the Basilisk.

He sent Lok and Sophie to do it.

"How are we going to avoid turning to stone? Because that's not part of my summer plan." Lok said.

"A mirror! That's how! The gaze of the Basilisk turns people to stone but if we could reverse it..." Sophie said, pulling out a small mirror.

"Then were set!"

"Just don't open your eyes, or look up." Lok pulled the curtain open and the mirror did it's part, getting rid off the trap.

DeFoe grabbed Lok by the neck and was squeezing him, ready to kill him. "You are no longer of any use to me boy! After you I'll get rid of Miss Moon as well, but Miss Casterwil will live." Lok couldn't breathe.

"Put the boy down DeFoe, now." Came an older voice, full of power. DeFoe let go of Lok due to surprise but grabbed him once more. An old man appeared. He wore a long grey cloak and underneath was ornate smoke grey armor. His hair was a very light grey and his eyes were storm grey. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail that resembled a rattlesnake's rattle. He carried a staff that had the design of a cobra head on top. Though he was old he had fire in his eyes.

"Cody Cobra." DeFoe spat.

"Release the boy DeFoe, or I'll destroy you." Cody spoke this with ease, as if he did it everyday. He leaned on his staff.

"What makes you think you can?"

"My Grandpa can do anything! You're nothing compared to him DeFoe!" Came a younger voice. It belonged to a boy maybe thirteen, going on fourteen, years old. He had dark grey hair and storm grey eyes that looked like snake eyes. His hair was somewhat spiky and he too wore a grey cloak, with a black shirt and jeans underneath and an orange whip at his side and the end looked like a snake head with the mouth open.

"Ian Cobra as well! Better and better! I'll tell your father I said hi to you!" DeFoe said.

"What do you know about my dad?" Ian asked.

"Nothing." DeFoe said smiling.

"Forget that Ian. We must help these people! Go, Quetzacoatl, Coatlicue!" Cody summoned out two of his Titans. Quetzacoatl looked a winged feathery snake while Coatlicue was a women dressed in Aztec dress with a skirt of snakes. Her eyes were snake eyes and she had fangs and a snake tongue.

"I understand. Hydramaskar, Medusa!" Medusa had bronze wings and her hair was made out of snakes. She wasn't as ugly as expected but she did have snake eyes and fangs.

"So the Cobras decide to stick with snakes eh? Oh well. Melt them, Kreutalk! Go Jokuol!" DeFoe said.

"Suppress them Breaker!" Grier roared.

The Suits called out Mindrones and Redcaps as well.

"As you can see, you are hopelessly outnumebered." DeFoe said.

"Not really. They have me." Dante said, leaning in the doorway. "Time to clean house, Caliban, Solwing flight!" His two Titans appeared. Solwing stopped DeFoe from pouring acid on Lok and knocked away the bag with the others' amulets int them. Lok then elbowed DeFoe and slipped away. Sophie annd Zhalia did much the same.

Sophie and Lok were soon cornered by some Suits. Ian jumped in front of them and used Armorbrand to block the Raypulses. He used his whip to bring the bag with their Titans.

"Bring them out and hurry! I can't hold it for long!" Ian grunted.

"Alright. Charge Freelancer! Materialize Jirwolf!" Lok called.

"Defend us Sabriel, air support Icarus, fight them Feyone!" Sophie yelled.

The battle began and it was fierce. Ian was quite adept at fighting, though most of his spells seemed to involve having snakes fly out and try to kill the opponents. Cody was incredibly powerful.

Zhalia moved towards the doorway to the chamber that had King Basilisk. Only Cody and DeFoe noticed, but Cody got in his way. They began to fight.

Zhalia's POV...

I walked down the hall. I could feel the Basilisk calling out to me. I wanted to be with the others and to help them, but something told me that this was far more important.

I reached the chamber and the first thing I noticed was the life-size statue of King Basilisk. I put my hand on the head. All of a sudden the room went dark. Across from me was a pair of red glowing eyes.

"_Welcome Zhalia Moon." _Came a voice. It sounded like snake hissing, but with a tinge of Vienatria accent.

"Hi?" I said back, somewhat tentalively.

_"You are afraid of me?"_ The voice said again, this time a bit nervously.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? If you're what I think you are I should be nervous."

The Basilisk started to laugh, sounding like the hissing when the air from the tires is let out. _"Yes. Most people who have attempted to bond with me have lied and said they had no fear. But you were honest and knew enough to fear my fear no more. Zhalia Moon, you are the Chosen Seeker, chosen to bond with me. May you use my power wisely."_ Then I was back in the room. An amulet was in my hand and the statue was nothing but rubble.

I realized what had just happened. I walked out towards the fight. It was time to end it.

Third Person POV...

Freelancer had already been totaled, same with Caliban, Icarus, Feyone, Coalicue, and Medusa. Our heroes were about to be killed when Zhalia entered the room.

"It's over Dante Vale." DeFoe snarled.

"Wait!" Zhalia yelled. "You still have to deal with me!"

"She's bluffing. Look, she failed to bond with the Titan." DeFoe snarled. "Grier." Grier sent Breaker towards her.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Make them tremble, King Basilisk!" The giant Titan appeared, turning the bear into stone and sending him back to his amulet. "You have two options. A: turn tali and hope I don't send him after you, or B: the pedestal in the other room gets a lovely new statue."

The Organization retreated. But all was not happy for our heroes.

"Grandpa!" Ian yelled. Cody was lying on the ground, barely breathing.

"Ian. I'm sorry. DeFoe managed to sneak in a Poisonfang and some acid. Hehe. Then again, I guess I was always going to die." Cody said, breathing hard. "I kept myself alive through pure will power just so I could see King Basilisk and the Seeker."

Zhalia and King Basilisk walked forward.

"Use him well Zhalia. Ian." Cody said.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Join Dante and his team. Please. And always remember, your dad was never a good person. He married your mom to try and be worthy of King Basilisk. But he failed. If he hadn't attempted that, then your mom might have lived." Cody said. "Dante, do you mind?"

"Not at all Cody." Dante replied.

"Remember Dante, Kathy wished you the best. Don't beat yourself up about what happened to her." Dante nodded, looking like he might cry.

"Lok. Your father was a good man. Alas I don't know where he is, but I do know who he last worked with. His name, is Thomas Thorne." Cody said.

"Good bye all. Take care and I'll see you all again one day. And Ian, stay safe. Find your dad, and avenge your mom. Keep these safe, and show the world that Cobra family is not a family of traitors." He gave Ian three amulets, Nidhogg, Coatlicue, and Queztacoalt, along with the staff. Cody's eyes closed. Ian began to cry silently.

They laid Cody down on the pedestal on the other room. Ian asked Zhalia to have King Basilisk to turn him to stone.

"It's what he would've wanted." He added.

Ian went to gather his stuff. They rested in the safehouse, then left the next morning.

"Ian what's your power?" Lok asked.

"Snakes. I can make snakes out of magical energy, summon real ones, turn into them, and turn ropes and vines and such into them." Ian said.

"Ian."

"Yeah Lok?" Ian replied, his eyes red from crying.

"Your grandpa was a good man. You'll make him proud, I know it." Lok said.

"Thank you Lok. You...You don't know just how much that meant to me." Ian said, smiling.

"I swear DeFoe, I'll avenge my Grandpa. I'll get rid of you, personally." Ian thought. "And Grandpa, I will make you proud."


	11. Chapter 10: The Sword of Saint George

Coreoth XI:

The Sword of St. George

A/N: Now then, I hoped you all liked Ian. I now I do, he's awesome. I figured I should warn you, these next two chapters will be similar to episodes 10 and 12 but with my twists. There will be no episode 11, as I just can't fit it in. I may do episode 13 right after, or not. (Smiles devilishly.) Heh. So, in this one there will be some twists.

Third Person POV...

Lok and Sophie were sparring while Ian watched, smiling. Lok was losing.

"Come on Lok! Actually put some effort into your attacks!" Sophie taunted.

"Like this?" Lok replied, lashing out with a sharp jab at her chest. She jumped ut of the way and Lok jumped towards her and kicked out. He connected and she was sent back.

"Not bad, not bad. But you still need some practice." Sophie said.

"Hey, I'm not the one who was trained from birth to be a Seeker, I'm new at this!" Lok said. They went at it again. They jumped up and Sophie kicked Lok in chin then in the chest, sending him back. Lok flipped to avoid hitting the ground then launched himself at her. He hit her with a good punch, and a spinning kick. He tried it again except she grabbed his leg and threw him into wall, after kneeing him in the nuts and punching him in solar pelxus.

"Ow." Lok grumbled, upside.

Ian burst out laughing. "You got schooled Lok! And by a girl too! Man, that must have dented your pride."

"Shut up Ian." Lok muttered.

"Lok, are you afraid of snakes? Cause I got one ready to bite." Ian said, smiling.

"That wasn't funny."

"I disagree."

"Your humor bites Ian. Pun intended." Lok said.

"Calm down guys. You don't have to try and impress me you know, even though you both are clearly smitten with me." Sophie said, smiling.

"We are not!" Ian and Lok yelled at the same time. "You are so self-centered!"

"Ian, do you want to try your luck against me?" Sophie asked Ian.

"No. I know when I'm outmatched. Lok on the other hand I could beat easily..." Ian said. "What's your power anyway Lok?"

"Kinetic Energy and gravity. Put the two together and I get telekinetic powers like this." Lok said, while lifting Ian up.

"Put me down!" Ian yelled.

"Fine." Lok released him and he hit the floor hard.

Before Ian could retaliate Cherit burst in.

"Guys, Dante's getting a mission from Guggenheim! Let's go!" He said.

"About time!" Lok said. They quickly changed then ran into the next room.

"According to the legends their ship was built around the beam of a divine tree-" Dante was saying.

"Which probably means it was enchanted by a Seeker." Sophie finished. "You must be talking about Jason and the Argonauts."

"That's right, we _were_." Zhalia said. "Until you burst in that is."

"Weren't they heroes from Greaca?" Ian asked.

"Where's Greaca?" Lok asked.

"Down south Lok. It's a region that's almost all islands connected to the mainland through the ports in Greaca, which is a Selphie and Clavas region." Dante explained.

"So what about Jason and the Argonauts?" Ian asked.

"It's possible the hull of the Argo may still be intact."

"Right. Go to the port of Gerace, find the Argo, retrieve Jason's log book and his Titans, the Hoplites." Guggenheim said.

"Guggenheim, we accept." Dante said. "Pack up, we're leaving on the next flight."

Gerace...

Ian, Sophie, and Lok were talking with some fishermen. Well Sophie was. Ian and Lok didn't know Greacan so they weren't much help.

"Hey Ian? I thought Dante said that Selphie didn't have cities, but these are Selphie cities." Lok asked, as they looked out onto the water.

"Dante probably meant that they didn't build cities. These cities were actually built by the Clavas and they moved in." Ian said.

"Gotcha. Jason and his group were mostly Selphies and Clavas right?" Ian nodded.

"Greaca is made out of five cities and the Aeagenn Isles." Ian said. "Ahtest, Sorptra, Gerace, and Kylokceps. The Isles are Syturs, Kpoles, Stusos, Rtrea, and Hrtae. Each is sort of governed by themselves as the Liliths know better than to mess with them. Especially more recently they've been better about the whole the regions and tribes being able to lead themselves, but they still have to answer to the King or Queen."

"Guys, let's go meet Dante! We got what we needed!" Sophie called.

They walked over to Dante and Zhalia and relayed their info.

"Apparently there's a river a few miles north of here, it's called Svatopolos." Sophie said.

"We found the same." Zhalia said.

"It could be a local legend but the Argonauts might've sunk the ships there so no one else could use them." Dante said.

"Well let's go see." Lok said.

Little did they know that at that instant they were being watched by an Organization Suit. He called DeFoe.

Some Ruins, Yliba...

Some archeologists were digging in the ruins while DeFoe and Grier watched. they unearthed a sarcophogaus and opened it. The lead one pulled out a sword. It was quite amazing. The blade was thin, but strong, and was edged with diamond and was made out of Nod metal, strongest metal of all made by Nordic metal smiths, who were the only ones who could make it and who were master weapon makers. The hilt was steel and wrapped in fine leather. The crosspiece was made out of two gold crescent shapes, facing the opposite directions, and lapping over each other. In the middle was a gold lowercase 't' connecting the two crescent shapes.

"Mister DeFoe, Mister DeFoe! We've unearthed the Sword of Saint George!" The lead archeologist said. He held up the sword. It was quite light. DeFoe took it from him. "According to our best information there's a Titan inside, the dragon Lindorm!"

"It doesn't matter. After all, the Organization doesn't trust me enough to let me bond to such a Titan. Now get out of my sight! I'm supposed to deliver it to Erokc, a delivery boy, that's all I am! Stuck in the middle of nowhere when I should be hunting down Dante Vale and his tema, destroying them and claiming the Casterwill girl's power for myself!" DeFoe roared. His phone started ringing. He pulled it out. "Yes? You have? Perfect. Follow them and do not under any situations let them out of your sight! Gather the others!"

"Some of my spies have spotted Dante Vale and his team in Gerace. We're leaving immediately Grier." DeFoe said.

"Shouldn't we complete the mission we given?" Grier asked.

"I'll tell them that we are having troubles unearthing the sword of Saint George." DeFoe said, and he left the ruins.

Svatopolos River...

The gang stopped their motor boat a little bit away from the entrance to a cave. Dante brought up a map of the river and cave and Zhalia added a ship model into the cave.

"So, do we dive down?" Lok asked.

"Nope. Even if the hull's been preserved by magic its still too dangerous." Dante said.

"Why?" Zhalia asked.

"Because even a spell can't leave the ship completely untouched. It's thousands of years old, wood, and underwater. Even magic can't stop the effects of Time and nature." Ian answered.

"So what do we do?" Sophie asked.

"We bring the ship to us." Dante said, smiling.

"How?" Cherit asked.

"Alright. Well here's what we need to do. Zhalia, Sophie, Ian and I will go to the bottom and push the ship with the help of Metagolem. In order to make sure the ship stays afloat we'll have a ring system with rocks as counterweights. Lok, I want you to use your powers to help pull the ship up." Dante explained, showing them the plan on the Holotome.

"One problem. Whenever I use my powers on something large, I get pulled into it." Lok said.

"I know that, so I thought we could have you be underwater, near the ship, and a rock could be on the surface tied to you to keep you anchored, and we could anchor those rocks down as well. And you'll have a breather to keep yourself alive. Seekers, let's suit up." They got changed into wetsuits and entered the cave.

"Let's do it, Freelancer! Help us out Springer!" Lok summoned out his two Titans.

"Go Sabriel, Icarus!" Sophie called.

"Do it, Caliban! Take flight, Solwing! Lend us your might, Metagolem!" Dante cried out.

Using Ropetrick they made some super strong ropes. Iand dived down with one, while Solwing went down with the other. They tied them up to the ship and swam up and passed them to Lok and Dante, who slipped them through the rings, and then Frelancer and Springer took care of the counterweights.

Sophie, Zhalia and Ian began to push while Lok and Dante made his weights to keep him anchored using Icarus and Sabriel and her sword. They also anchored into the walls through other rings. Lok and Dante dived down, Lok staying a yard or so above the ship.

Dante counted down to three with his fingers then used Dragonfist to push the ship. He used his powers to triple his strength while Ian, Sophie, and Zhalia used Hyperstride to push. Lok pulled as hard as he could with his powers, to the point where he was afraid that he would rip a mast out.

They got it to the point where Metagolem managed to lift it up and walk with it. The counterweights sunk to the bottom and the ship was brought topside. Lok, when the ship was lifted, was sent tumbling back from the release. They all swam up and exmained the ship.

Little did they know that DeFoe and Grier along with close to fifteen agents were watching them.

"Perfect. Now that I've assemble agents who are loyal to me I'm finally going to get Dante Vale. And Miss Casterwill of course." DeFoe muttered. Grier meanwhile examined the agents who could be best described as a motley group.

Dante decided that now would be a good time to teach Ian, Lok, and Sophie somethings. After they got changed that is.

"We can tell that it's from the right period as all the medal is bronze." He said, looking at a couple of bronze poles.

"Why?" Lok asked.

"All they had. It took much longer to bring about steel and ironwork."

"It certainly looks like a Selphie ship from that period." Ian said.

"But there are things about it that makes me think it's not the Argo. Maybe one of the ships in the fleet, but not the Argo itself."

"It's so much more cramped right?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, and the cabin layout is very simple. I'd expect more from a flagship."

Meanwhile DeFoe and Grier were on a cliff just above them.

"Sir we are violating orders, risking the Titan we promised to deliver." Grier told DeFoe.

"I'm no errand boy, and you aren't here to think, you're here to do as I say!" DeFoe snapped back.

"Sir!" Grier replied.

"Prepare for revenge!" DeFoe snarled, looking enraged.

The others were still talking when DeFoe decided to pay a little visit.

"Emerge, Kreutalk!" He cried out as he slid down a rope.

"Breaker!" Grier called.

The Suits called out Mindrones and Redcaps and a couple of Jokouls. They all landed, suprising our heroes.

"You are mine Dante Vale! Poisonfang!" DeFoe snarled. Dante dodged it.

"Lend us your might Metagolem! Dante called. Unfortunately the amulet only blinked a couple of times. "Well, then. Looks like I used up all my power on the ship."

"I always keep something in reserve for emergencies, Kilthane!" Zhalia yelled.

"Me too! Cover us, Hydramaskar!" Ian summoned out his largest and arguably most powerful Titan.

"Take cover in the ship!" Dante yelled and they did just that while dodging Augerfrosts. "Follow my lead. I know it looks bad, but I promise we'll find a way out of this." They went deeper into the ship.

"Kreutalk make a hole in the side of the ship, for Breaker." DeFoe ordered.

"Should I send the men up, sir?" Grier asked.

"No! I will not let that coward escape! Keep the ship surronded at all times. That's right Dante Vale, you're surronded. Except this time you don't have the option to surrender! And only Miss Casterwill will survive."

"This guy maybe a total nut job, but he's got us cornered." Lok said, looking out through a crack at the bad guys.

"Zhalia, Lok, Sophie, Ian! Go to the main entrance on the deck and bar the door." They nodded. DeFoe had spotted Dante through a rather large hol in the side of the ship and advanced towards him, holding the sword up.

"We were told very specifically not to use that!" Grier whispered.

"Shut up! I'm going to finish him, and I'll do it the old fashoined way." DeFoe snapped back. He continued advancing. Little did he know that Dante had already spotted him.

"What about you?" Sophie asked.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." Dante said.

"The angle of that opening, I should be able to get in close without them noticing me." DeFoe whisepered to himself.

"You should use smaller Titans, like Gareon, Queztacoatl and Icarus to conserve your strength. Now take your positions." Dante glanced behind him. He dodged DeFoe's lame attack and covered up the opening with Touchram. The others ran upstairs.

"DeFoe." Dante said casually.

"You are mine Dante Vale! Mindrone, Dark Satyr!" DeFoe roared. Dar Satyr was like a Satyr except his fur was long and coarse, and black, while his head was like a bear head with ram horns.

"Dark Satyr huh? Never heard of him." Dante said.

"A gift from Klaus." DeFoe snarled.

"Klaus huh? A mad scinetist I'm guessing." Dante then avoided a Posionfang and called out Solwing.

Grier meanwhile had ordered the Suits to go up and try to get in. The others were barricading the door with some diffulculty.

"How long will this hold?" Lok grunted..

"Not very. Hope you came ready for a fight." Zhalia said.

"I know I am. Though I would much ratehr be fighting DeFoe right now." Ian said.

"I'm going to go and help Dante." Sophie informed them, very casually as if she had said she was going to the mall.

"I don't think so Sophie." Zhalia grunted.

"Don't tell me what to do! Nobody tells me what to do!" Sophie yelled.

"Except Dante." Ian muttered. That girl can be so nice one moment, than a royal pain in the arse the next.

"Dante told us to stop them from going in right?" Lok said, trying to reason with her.

"Right Lok. As annoying as you are, you're right." Ian grunted.

"Dante could be in trouble though!" Sophie said, then ran off.

Zhalia sighed. "You better go and help her Lok."

"You sure?" Lok asked.

"We're sure. We'll give those Suits more than they bargained for." Ian said, smiling like he was playing a game.

Lok nodded and ran off.

Meanwhile Dante had basically sent DeFoe off the deep end. After teasing him for quite a bit, he finished off Dark Satyr and tripped DeFoe up with a Touchram. The sword didn't seem to want to use it's power for DeFoe.

Dante advanced, smiling on the inside. DeFoe was holding a small bottle of acid in his hand, and Dante had been expecting that. Everything was going prefectly.

Till Sophie burst in. She got rid of the acid but because of that DeFoe managed to capture her. He put the sword up to her neck.

"I'm sorry Dante!" Sophie said, looking very afraid.

"Let her go DeFoe. We both know you can't afford to kill her." Dante said.

"True. But I can posion her." DeFoe said. He pricked her neck and some blood trickled down her neck. DeFoe held up a bottle to the wound. "If you try and stop me she will die. Only I have the antidote and I'll smash it if you do anything funny."

Dante held up his hands. There was nothing he could do. "So what are my options?"

"You give yourself up and let me kill you. And then I'll release her and the rest of your team _may_ live. Or. I posion her when you attack. Either way, you're going to pay." DeFoe said, smiling.

Dante saw Lok. He must have heard everything, because he looked furious. He looked ta Dante and Dante nodded.

"You missed one option DeFoe." Dante said.

"What option is that?" DeFoe asked.

"Option L. L for Lok." Dante said, smiling.

"Boltflare!" Lok yelled, hitting DeFoe in the bottom, and Dante used Spidertouch to trip DeFoe up.

"I'm sorry Dante-" Sophie started but she was interrupted by a large crash.

"Go and help Ian and Zhalia!" Dante said, holding DeFoe down.

Lok and Sophie ran up to the deck to see fifteen Suits and Grier on the deck. Zhalia had already invoked Gareon and Quetzacoatl was flying above Ian's head.

"I'm not here to bully some kids." Grier said.

"A kid? I'm a woman a woman who's going to make you eat those words!" Zhalia said to Grier. The two began to fight.

"How do we pikc who gets who?" Lok asked.

"How 'bout this; hit whichevere one's closest!" Ian said as he did just that.

"Works for me, Hyperstride!" Lok cried out as he took out two Suits.

"Air support, Icarus!" Sophie called.

"Redcap!"

"Mindrone!" A few Suits called these two Titans.

"Hmm. I might need some help. Time to play, Jirwolf!" Lok called out his trusty wolf partner. "Wish I had enough power to summon out Kipperin, but oh well. Jirwolf, Perception Distortion!" Jirwolf emmitted a growl that paralyzed the Redcap and Mindrone that had been advancing towards Lok. They were finished off by two Firebolts.

"Astral Blast Jirwolf!" Lok ordered. The blast appeared from behind a Suit and knocked him down. Lok noticed something weird, four holes in the mast.

Ian was fighting several Suits when he spotted Zhalia in trouble. Grier had gotten rid of Gareon and now was squeezing her shoulders, about to kill her.

"Guys! Zhalia is in trouble! And I can't help!" Ian yelled.

"I've got it!" Lok called back. He used Jirwolf to clear himself a path. And raqn towards Grier. Icarus got destroyed and Sophie was cornered, but she managed to hold her own. Lok saw and pause but Sophie yelled that she would be fine.

"It's the end of your story Miss Moon." Grier said, ready to finish her. Zhalia's life began to replay and her only thought was how she wished she could have spent more time with Dante.

"Don't think so Grier!" Lok yelled, kicking Grier in the side of the head with such force, he used Hyperstride, that Grier dropped Zhalia and nearly flew back into the wall.

"That was the worst move you've ever made Mr. Lambert." Grier roared. He charged towards Lok and pushed up against the wall. He brought his fist up ready to finish him.

"No, it wasn't. Yours, on the other hand, was underestimating me!" Lok yelled as he used his powers to send Grier into a mast. "We're part of a team Grier. And I never abadon my teammates! Or my friends!" Zhalia looked surprised by this. And happy.

They continued fighting, with Lok sending Grier into a wall over and over again. Zhalia couldn't really do anything as she was too out of breath. The fight ended when Dante walked in, dragging DeFoe with him by pulling on his collar.

"Release him!" Grier yelled. Zhalia, Ian, Lok, and Sophie jumped over to Dante's side.

"Abadon ship boys, or he walks the plank." Dante said, resting the edge of the sword on DeFoe's neck.

"I took an oath! I won't leave my commanding officer!" Grier yelled back.

"Promise you'll back down and I'll give you DeFoe." Dante said.

"Dante are you serious? He's from the Organization, you can't trust any of them!" Zhalia excalimed. She knew personally.

"I agree with Zhalia. Just kill DeFoe." Ian spoke, his words guided by hatred and contempt for the Organization and DeFoe.

"Except for the killing part I agree with Zhalia and Ian." Lok said. Sophie didn't say anything, but didn't look comfortable.

"I agree." Grier said. Dante raised his eyebrows. "I won't break my word Dante Vale."

Dante released DeFoe who scurried over to Grier. He ordered them to attack but Grier told them not to. They left, with DeFoe over Grier's shoulder screaming and howling.

"Sometimes honor can be found where least expect it." Dante said.

"Aye, and so can courage! Lok took on Grier and showed him a thing or two." Cherit exclaimed.

"Thanks Lok. I must admit I didn't think you could." Zhalia said.

"Neither did I. From what I saw this morning I thought you sucked." Ian said honestly.

"I did Lok." Sophie said.

"Well it's only natural that such a mighty warrior should have a sword." Dante said, presenting the sword to Lok.

"Really?" Lok asked in disbelief.

"This sword has the Titan Lindorm. Be warned, he's a destructive Titan. And this sword posses other magical properties." Dante said. Lok began to bond with Lindorm. Soon the amulet appeared in Lok's hand.

"I must admit, I don't think I could bond with it. It felt so destructive." Sophie admitted.

"But you did it anyway Lok." Ian said, impressed.

"But you'll still have to be able to control him in combat Lok." Zhalia told him.

Lok then told them about the poles. They found Atalanta's log book and went back to the Safehouse. Zhalia gave them DeFoe's amulets while the others talked to Guggenheim.

They rested, and then the mext morning took off for Stusos island to find the Argo.


	12. Chapter 11: The Battle of Stusos

Coreoth XII:

The Battle of Stusos

A/N: As I told you before, no episode 11. Never liked it anyway. So this is episode 12 but with some new additions. Thanks Darklight Dragons for the idea. Heh. And thanks everyone who gave me reviews, I figured since I hadn't written this before it's long overdue. People like Darklight Dragons, Janka, Startime 101, Ceelia-18, PiaNoir, and PhantomMoonSky luvs Red Cross. Thanks all.

Third Person POV...

DeFoe cackled as he planned his revenge. The lights went out. He continued to put stuff into a bag. He didn't know Grier was behind him. The next instant, Grier was squeezing his neck.

Grier got assigned his very own group of Suits. They went to Stusos and took over by force.

Grier, was home.

The Aegenn Sea...

It was night on the Aegenn Sea. The Huntik Team's boat was still going, as Dante had put it onto autopilot. They were only a few hours away so they could spare some rest.

Most of them were alseep. Except for one. Ian Cobra was standing on the deck looking out onto the water. (A/N: Remember their big boat? That they had in episodes 11 and 12? That's the one.) The full moon cast a light on the water so that Ian could see his reflection. He was up because it was turn to keep watch. But he would've been up anyway.

"Why? Why did you have to do this to me?" Ian whispered to the sky. "Why does Fate hate me?"

"Ian?" Came a voice. Ian whirled around and saw Sophie standing on the top of the stairs to their rooms.

"Did I wake you?" Ian asked.

"No. Just was heading to the bathroom when I heard you." She walked next to him and looked out onto the water as well. "Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say Fate hates you?"

Ian sighed. "I know your parents are dead. Almost all of our parents are dead, except for Lok and me. Lok's dad is gone, so it's kind of the same. But..." Ian stopped for a moment to breathe. "The only two people who had ever cared for me are gone Sophie! First my mom Kathy, then my grandpa Cody! And I have so many memories, it hurts so much! It...It's like torture Sophie! To know that the people who are responsible for their deaths are alive, but they're not!" Ian punched the railing. "The only two people in the world who cared about me, who loved me, are dead Sophie!" Tears were streaming down his face now as he cried silently.

"You still have me." Sophie said quietly.

The tears slowed and Ian smiled. "I guess I do huh? How's your neck? Let me see it." Sophie tilted her chin up so Ian could look at the cut. He touched it lightly. a shiver went through Sophie, but it felt good.

"You remind me of Lok Ian." Sophie said.

"Except A: I'm better looking, B: I'm smarter, C: I'm a better Seeker, and D: I'm better looking." Ian said, while still looking at the cut.

Sophie laughed. "Alright. You're nothing like Lok then."

"I think I know how to make this cut feel better." Ian said. He kissed her on the lips lightly. He tasted like tears. She returned it. All of a sudden there came a clatter and footsteps. Ian broke away and saw something on the ground. It was a small charm. He picked it up.

"What have I started exactly?" Ian whispered to himself. He put the charm back and brought Sophie to her room. He then knocked on Lok's door.

"It's your turn to keep watch Lok." He said. He heard Lok get up and change. He opened the door and went onto the deck. Ian then went to bed, pretending that he didn't see what he thought he saw.

Tears on Lok's face.

The Next Morning...

The boat kept going till they reached some cliffs. Lok came out of his room that instant, looking exhausted. His eyes were red. He had the sword on his hip in a scabbard attached to his belt. He never let it go far from him.

"What's wrong Lok?" Cherit asked.

"Nothing. Just didn't get a very good sleep." Lok said. He was lying of course.

"Those are big cliffs." Ian said, looking at them.

"There's a burn mark on each side. That's some coincidence." Sophie said. Lok meanwhile was getting a juice out of the fridge.

"Maybe not. Caliban." Dante said.

"What do we need him for?" Lok said. Caliban jumped on the front of the boat and Lok's juice and the rest of them, along with the mini-fridge, went flying in between the cliffs. They closed, smashing them.

"Not the most subtle trap I've seen." Zhalia muttered.

"Any ship in there would be crushed in an instant." Sophie noticed.

"Really? Didn't notice." Zhalia snapped back.

"The Argonauts must sailed straight through here." Dante said.

"My juice!" Lok exclaimed.

"There are other drinks in the other fridge. For now, let's get past this trap." Dante said.

"You think we can get past while it's resetting?" Ian asked.

The walls were moving back. "If we want to then we should go now!" Sophie said, as the cliffs had almost reset..

Lok meanwhile was examining the other drinks, and muttering how they were liek drinking carpets. When Dante suddenly started the boat. Lok's head was thrown into the fridge.

"The cliffs have reset!" Ian said.

"The engine's burning out!" Zhalia yelled.

"We need more speed though!" Dante said, pushing the accelerator as far down as possible.

"Should I go out and push? Would that help?" Zhalia asked sarcastically.

"Not a bad idea Zhalia!" Lok jumped off the boat and grabbed the ladder on the back, kicking with Hyperstride and Nimblefire.

Caliban joined him and together they managed to get the boat pretty far. Lok fell back but used his powers to pull himself back onto the boat. Caliban jumped up and held the cliff walls apart long enough for them to get through.

They reached Stusos Island.

"That bay..." Zhalia said, looking at the bay.

"Is the perfect place to sink the Argo." Dante said. "So no one can find it. But we'll have to be creful."

"Why?" Ian asked.

"Stusos is in the middle of a civil war." Dante answered.

"Sound dangerous." Sophie said.

"They don't call it a civil war because they have tea parties. Of course it's dangerous. It's a war!" Lok snapped.

"Just to be safe we'll dock on the far side of the island." Dante said.

Grier entered the masion and disposed of the warlord. He met his old friend the governor and he got the royal fighting Titan, Megatuar.

Grier had finally accepted his claim to the throne. The true leader of Stusos was back.

Meanwhile Dante and the others were watching the Organization oppress the citizens. Dante clenched his fist but released it.

"Can't let my past get wrapped in the mission." He thought.

Sophie came back with info and they all went to a clearing in the forest. They got assignments and went to work. Ian, Lok, and Sophie made their plan and put it into action. Dante snuck into the manison courtyard with the guards gone. He buried Metagolem into the sand and waited.

Zhalia snuck by the guards Grier had posted and slipped into the water. The kids were however running from the guards. Icarus had been destroyed and so had Freelancer. Quetzacoatl was total and so was Coatlicue.

"Feyone defend us! Go Athena!" Sophie said. Her remaining Titans appeared. Athena was a woman in Greek armor, with turquoise eyes.

"We can do this right Cherit?" Lok said to the small exhausted.

"Don't think so Lok. Athena and Feyone are my last two Titans!" Sophie said.

"And I can't invoke anymore!" Ian said.

"I'm not going to go down fighting!" Lok said, his eyes full of rage. "Fight with our fury, Lindorm!" Lok roared.

Lok pointed to two of the Suits. "Get rid of them!" Lindorm threw them into the water. "Tear those two in half!" Lindorm did indeed tear two of the Titans in half. Athena and Feyone got wiped out and the Suits started advancing towards them. Lok launched himself at the Suits, swinging his sword. He demiloshed Titans in hsi way and almost killed a couple of Suits.

"Stop! You'll stay there if you know what's good for you!" Lok told them. They faltered but continued. Lok used his powers to blow them back. He sent sand missiles and just pure power at them.

Zhalia meanwhile was having some difficulty with sharks. She couldn't get to the chest casue they kept attacking her. So she called out King Basilisk.

Dante and Grier were fighting, with both of having brought their most powerful Titans.

Ian was watching Lok. He wasn't the Lok they knew. He was different. He had embraced his rage and it gave him power. But in return, Lok became a monster.

"Lok stop it! Get a grip!" Ian yelled at him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Lok roared, sending a huge wave of sand over Ian and then did the same to some Suits.

Soon townsfolk came and Lok was about to blow them away when he got a grip on himself. They weren't Seekers. He couldn't hurt them.

Lindorm apparently had other ideas. He continued advancing.

"Lindorm, stop!" Lok yelled. Dante heard and tried to help, but Grier blocked him. They continued their fight. Lok had called back Lindorm and now the Suits advanced.

"Well, then. This sucks." Ian said dryly. All of a sudden two Suits dropped to the ground.

"Zhalia!" Lok exclaimed. She was atop King Basilisk who was holding two sharks.

"I got the logbook but this stupid chest has nothing but some amulets and shark's teeth in it." Zhalia said.

"Zhalia, those are dragon's teeth. In the legend Jason plants them in a field..." Sophie said.

"And out grows warriors. Hoplite!" The centaruian Titan appeared. Zhalia threw the chest down.

Ian, Lok, and Sophie grabbed the amulets.

"Hoplite!" They called.

"Stp those gusy from attacking..." Lok started.

"But don't hurt them." Ian finished.

The Suits attacked agian, except this time Ian and Lok worked together. Lok brought up a huge column of sand and sent it at them. Ian then turned it into a giant serphent. It hit and they were buried. The ynoticed Dante and Grier.

"Let's go help Dante!" Sophie yelled. The townsfolk had the same idea, except with the opposite intention.

Dante and Grier noticed and they invoked their Titans again.

"What? What's going on?" Lok asked.

And so Grier told them the story of his father. How he was killed, and how because of that Stusos fell into chaos and civil war. And how Grier promised to return to bring about order to the land.

"Because of your dad, you joined the Organization?" Lok asked.

"I promised to come back to restore order." Grier said.

"And more importantly, peace." The Governor added.

"I was so mad, I didn't think if Stusos even watnted to be free." Lok said.

"Grier?" Ian asked.

"Yes?" Grier replied.

"What happened to DeFoe?"

"I killed him. He was a threat, to everyone." Ian nodded. Now his father was next.

They packed up, as Grier had no orders to stop them, and he only followed orders. Dante saw the chest had one more amulet and he grabbed it. He smiled to himself.

"Date." He turned to see Grier.

"Grier. What's up?" Dante asked.

"I want you to have these." Grier said, pressing two amulets into Dante's hand. Megataur and Breaker

"Wha-? I don't understand Grier."

"You, like me, understand the need for order. I'm going to stay here, this is my last mission. I don't need to use Titans to rule my people, I just need me." Grier explained.

"Thanks Grier I'll use them well."

"Use them with the same purpose I had; to restore peace and order to the world." Grier began to walk away.

"I will. Oh and Grier?" He turned around.

"Yeah Dante?"

"Your dad would be proud." Grier smiled, and that look of pure joy on his face made Dante realize once more that Grier wasn't a bad guy. He was a soldier and had just been misled. But now he would rule wisely and justly.

On the boat some one else was making amends.

"Ian?" Lok asked.

"Yeah Lok?" Ian asked back.

"I'm sorry for losing it back there and for...And for being mad at you. I guess I just felt betrayed, an most of those feelings were directed at you."

"No problem man. If what happened to you had happened to me, I'd be pissed too."

"Friends?"

"Better ones than before man." The two of them shook hands.

On the hill a Selphie man was watching them leave. He had a cloak on and was smiling. He was the one who had been with DeFoe when he had attacked Tyrs.

"So their potential is showing. They may be the ones after all." He muttered. "They may save the world yet."


	13. Chapter 12: Home Turf Traitor

Coreoth XIII:

Home Turf Traitor

A/N: It's time for a super awesome amazing twist that even I will not be expecting! That's just how surprising and amazing it is! Most of it will be in Ian's point of view. And now time for the twist in Emerldas!

Ian's POV, Kerray County, Emerldas...

It has been a few weeks since the Argo mission. Guggenheim had decided that we needed a break. Lok jumped at the oppurtunity to takes us to his home. We had been hiking for a while. Cherit was flying as it was pretty far from anyone else.

"I thought you had live in Lariks?" Sophie asked Lok.

"Nope. We had just moved there for a vacation. So I guess mom's excuse was that they had to leave. Who knows?" Lok said. "Mom's family was from the part of Emerldas, so she decided to raise us here."

"Well, this is certainly a lovely place to have grown up." I said, looking around.

"I didn't know grass could be so green!" Sophie said, looking around.

"A whole week of goofing off, sleeping in, and mom's apple pie!" Lok exclaimed.

"However did we make it this far?" Zhalia asked, a small little smile on her face. I smiled too.

I felt a drop of water.

"It's raining." Cherit said.

"Cherit's right. A storm's coming. Let's hurry." Dante said, looking at the clouds.

"Is there a reason why I have a feeling of ominous foreboding?" I asked.

"Yeah. Because something bad is going on!" Zhalia answered. We started to run.

Third Person POV, Klaus's Bookshop, Vienatria...

Some Suits were waiting around in this very creepy place.

"I don't want to be here. There is something creepy about this place." One of the Suits said. A hand was placed on his shoulder. He jumped.

A creepy man was standing there. He had white hair and his head looked like a skull.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I heard that the info would be coming from a certain visitor." He walked over to a skull and boke off the jaw. Maggots crawled on it. He pulled out a bug like item.

"What is it?" A Suit asked.

"I made fro ma tablet inscribed with the power Breakspell. I call it Deadcom."

"What does it do?"

"It's target seeking. It burrows in and sucks away the ability to use any magic. Even Dante Vale would be helpless."

The door bell rang. He opened the door to reveal a Nordic looking man standing there.

"Klaus." The man said.

"Rassimov."

Ian's POV, Lok's House...

A woman came out from the house. She looked quite like Lok, so she was probably his mom.

"Lok! You've gotten taller!" She said, hugging Lok.

"Well I can't get any shorter. You look great!" Lok said.

"Oh, I've been cooking all day. I'm a mess."

"Mom these are my friends,Sophie..." Lok said, gesturing towards her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"...Zhalia..."

"Hello." Was all Zhalia said back. He went lady's first.

"...Ian..."

"Hullo." I said.

"And Dante." Lok finished.

"Thanks for having us." Dante said. Cherit huffed and Lok introduced him.

We entered the house. It was nice.

"What did you to say to Cathy mom? Why I vanished and why you had to leave so suddenly?" Lok asked.

"For the last one I said Aunt Narrisa was sick, for the other I said that you had met Dante, who I said was an archeologist, and you decided to join him on his adventures." Mrs. Lambert replied.

"Speaking of Cathy, where is she?"

"With her friends. Now why don't you sit, and I'll go get some sandwiches." She said, leaving the room to go into the kitchen.

"Your mom's quite the hostess Lok." Cherit said, taking his place on top of the fireplace. I leaned agaisnt the wall. Dante got up and walked into the kitchen. Soon he and Mrs. Lambert came out with a platter of sandwhiches.

I still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Third Person POV, Klaus's Bookstore, a few minutes earlier...

"This mission carries quite a deal of importance you see. The Professor thought it best to contact you personally." Rassimov said.

"I see. I have an idea Mister Rassimov. I have this agent, a protege of mine. She is quite adept at infiltration. I can have her ruin the Huntik team, and get the Titan." Klaus said.

Cut to scene of a woman running on the street near Lok's house a half hour later. She had red hair and was very frightened. A car was chasing her, and the drivers were two Suits. She fell and the car came very close. She screamed.

Ian's POV, Lok's House...

I stood smiling. I heard so many stories, embarissing ones at that, about Lok I didn't know where to begin with the ammo.

"Mom stop. I'm sure they've heard enough about me." Lok said, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Lambert asked.

"No he's not. Continue Mrs. Lambert, please." I told her. She did. Lok shot me a look that basically told me he would kill me later. I didn't care. It was worth it.

"Alright. Well there's Lok and Scarlett."

"Who's Scarlett?" Sophie asked. She looked uncomfortable.

"Scarlett Byrne? She's a Huntik Foundation agent. She's good." Dante said.

"Long before that she was Lok's babysitter. He had such a crush." Lok's mom said. I made a mental note of that.

"That's so cute." Sophie said. I could tell she didn't like it though.

"Lok has good taste. She's very pretty." Dante said. Zhalia stiffened.

"Well, it looks like Scarlett Byrne has all the boys under her spell." She said.

"Hello? Boy here who doesn't think she's cute or has a crush on her." I said. No one paid attention. I sighed.

The door opened. A girl entered. She had blond hair that was cut short, blue eyes and she looked like Lok. She was maybe seventeen or eighteen. She was cute.

"Cathy, what's going on?" Mrs. Lambert asked.

"Sh." Cathy said. She moved to the window and looked out. "It's alright, come in." Another girl came in. She was maybe a year older than Cathy, and was definetly Clavas. She had red hair, green eyes and freckles. She too was cute, but there was something I didn't like about her.

"Scarlett?" Mrs. Lambert asked.

"Some men in a car were chasing Scarlett, how weird." Cathy said.

Cathy took off her jacket revelaing a very cute otufit. For some reason I got the feeling she didn't think she was cute. She walked over to Lok and they hugged. Lok made intros and stumbled a bit when Cherit picked up a piece of pie. Cathy soon left to her room.

Mrs. Lambert, who had left the room, came back with a towel and a cup of tea for Scarlett. She said hi to Lok and Lok said hi back. She began to dry her hair. The way she did it seemed seductive, and made me not like her even more. She knew she was pretty and had to rub it in. I hated her.

She and Dante talked, Dante making intros. She managed to rope us into helping her with a mission, with Lok's help that is.

Mrs. Lambert soon came in and told us all to go to bed. Me and Lok had to share a room, but it was okay seeing as how it had two beds.

"Lok." I said.

"Yeah Ian?"

"Your not going to dump Sophie for Scarlett are you?"

"No way!"

"Good. And your sister's kind of cute."

"What? Please tell me you didn't say what I think you said." Lok exclaimed.

"I can't." I said, laughing as I hopped into bed and turned off the light.

Third Person, The House...

A cell phone rang. Someone picked it up.

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice.

"My dear I hope I'm not calling you too late." Came the squaky voice of Klaus.

"Of course not Klaus. What is it?"

"I'm going to send you my latest creation. Use it on Dante Vale, and then finish him at your leisure."

"Understood." The phone closed and the woman fell asleep.

There was traitor at Emerldas.

The next Morning, Newgarange Tomb, Ian...

I looked at the tomb. It was quite impressive. We entered after Sophie told us some facts about it. In there I noticed that Scarlett tried to grab Lok's hand, but he knocked it away and backed up towards Sophie. I nodded. As we walked deeper into the tomb, I noticed that every wall was covered in some sort of carvings. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Scarlett. She was farther behind then she was before. Weird.

We noticed the wall and then Dante told us that it was a door.

Lok reached for a carving but Dante pushed him out of the way and took the Augerfrost that was meant for Lok.

Scarlett rushed over to him.

We noticed the Suits at the top of the steps. Dante and Zhalia used Hyperstride to get up there fast.

Meanwhile there were some down here too.

"Get rid off them, Queztacoatl!" I called. My favorite winged snake appeared. "Feather Wind Blast!" I ordered. It sent several Suits back.

One of the Suits used this odd power on Dante, it looked like he was shocking him. Zhalia was too busy to help.

"Sabriel, defend us!" Sophie yelled. She had Sabriel knock away the Suit.

Lok had lost it and invoked Lindorm. While Lindorm took out a Redcap the Suit had gotten up and was going to hit Lok with an Augerfrost.

"Fight with honor!" I yelled. I sent my whip at him and pulled him in. I then kneed him in the stomach and punched his face. He collasped.

I noticed that Scarlett hadn't used powers or Titans. And she was a Seeker. What was going on?

Sophie used Breakspell to get rid off the door and we entered. Except Sophie and Lok and Cherit stayed behind to keep watch. Before she got very far I caught up to Scarlett.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. She sounded worried. I saw that her fist was clenched and that there was something in it.

"What's that you have?" I asked her. I grabbed what she was holding. It was a bug like object. "Where did you find it, and what is it?"

"I...I found it on a sarcophagaus. I don't know what it is." Scarlett stuttered.

"I'll hold onto this for you." I said, as I slipped it into my pocket. Something was up. Something I didn't like. She went down farther while I scanned the object. It had the ability to suck away magic.

Sophie screamed. We rushed up and saw her on the ground, the door closed.

"Lok pushed me through! He's trying to save me!" She tried to break the seal, but it was stronger on this side. Dante called Metagolem and together they began to push the door open while Scarlett tried to bond with Gybolg. A suit was on the other side, an Augerfrost ready to kill Dante. When the door was opened wide enough I jumped through and knocked the Suit away.

"Please work." I said as I through the bug at the wall. It destroyed it. I noticed that Mrs. Lambert had brought out Solar and Lunar.

"You had your fun, but now it's time for the rough stuff! Attack!" Dante yelled.

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane!" Zhalia yelled. Her knight Titan appeared.

"Icarus, Feyone appear!" Sophie cried out.

"Nidhogg, rise up and finish them!" I cried out. My black, serphetine dragon burst out of the ground.

"Gybolg attack!" Scarlett yelled.

Together we finished off the Suits and their Titans. We returned to the house and we ate lunch and talked some more.

"Dante?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes?" Dante asked back.

"Do you mind if I joined you and your team?"

I tensed. Why would she ask to do that? Something was wrong with this Clavas chick.

"Team?"

"Sure." Lok said, though he seemed a little aprehensive about it.

"Why not?" Sophie said.

"Might as well." I said.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Zhalia said. She sounded sarcastic.

So we had a new member. I still didn't like this. How had those Suits found us? How? And I had a feeling that Scarlett didn't just find that bug thing on a sarcophagaus.

I had a feeling that we had a traitor in our midst.


	14. Chapter 13: Ejyaptian Battle

Coreoth XIV:

Ejyaptian Battle

A/N: I couldn't help but put that twist in. As of now, only Ian has suspicions about Scarlett. The others will too in time. In this chapter you'll also learn about Zhalia's past, well my version of her past. I'm skipping episode 14, as my verison wiped it out completely, except for the beginning and end.

Ian's POV, a week later, Dante's House...

We walked in, Dante first. He picked up the mail.

"Can't believe our vacation is over." Lok said wistfully.

"I know. I enjoyed not waking up with new bruises." I said.

"Your mom's cooking was so good I must have gained twenty pounds!" Sophie said.

"Perish the thought! Ten at most!" Cherit said.

"Cherit, that's no way to talk to a girl. Five pounds max, Sophie." Lok said, scowling at the little Titan.

"No matter how much you gained you'll probably lose it all during the next mission." I said. "How 'bout you Zhalia?"

"I must admit, I haven't had so much relaxation for a long time." She confessed.

"Scarlett?"

"I had fun." Scarlett said simply. I frowned.

"Lok, you may want to look at this." Dante said. He tossed a small package towards Lok. He unwrapped it to reveal some papers.

"Lore's notes!" He exclaimed.

I felt left out. "What are those exactly?"

"From our first mission as a team. Then it was only me, Lok, and Sophie." Dante said. "We were to retrieve the Golem of Erokc."

"Metagolem." I said.

"Right. On the way we found these. We sent them, along with a cypher, to the Foundation, but I guess there were some other codes not in the Cypher."

"What's it say?" Sophie asked.

"_I believe the object they call the Amulet of Will was used by the first Seeker, in the Greatest of Wars, the first, and not the last, Seeker war."_ Lok read.

"He's talking about Casterwill and the war agianst the Nullifiers." Sophie said.

"The story about that War explains how Titans first came to Tyset." Zhalia said. "Some believe it, others don't."

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I believe it. It's the only logical explanation."

"I believe it." Lok said. Then he frowned, his brows crunched together in thought. "It says here that Lore vistited the tomb of someone called Nefertiti."

"The Lost Tomb of Nefertiti?" Cherit asked, his voice full of amazement.

"Nefertiti's tomb has never been found! How did Lore find it?" Sophie exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter how. We leave as soon as I tell the Council about our little adventure in Ireland."

One Week Later, Valley of the Ejyaptian Kings, Third Person POV...

Our heroes were trecking through the desert. Almost all, except for Dante, had scarves covering their mouths. Lok had his goggles on, and so did Cherit. Lok wasn't wearing his jacket, even he wasn't that insane, and so he had just a black T-shirt covering his chest.

"How much farther?" Lok asked.

"Not much. Just another few minutes." Dante said.

They turned a corner and saw the tomb. And a dig site.

"I'm no expert, but the Lost Tomb, doesn't look very, well, lost." Ian said.

"Maybe I'll know someone down there." Dante said.

"I don't think so Dante. Those are Desert Liliths and Desert Selphies. They're a mostly bandit like clan. Descedants of the Ancient Ejyaptian tribe. Or, at least they thought they were a tribe. They split up and became the Selphie, Lilith, and Clavas desert clans." Ian said.

Dante went to talk to who looked like the head digger. He told them that they were working for the government. The man then left to get their boss.

"There's no way they work for the government." Ian said. "They all have amulets."

The man returned from the biggest tent with another man. This man looked slightly skeletal.

"These are the visitors master Klaus." The man said. Ian and Dante both noticed that Zhalia seemed to cringe when the man came forth.

"Ah. Now what do we have here?" He asked in a squaky voice.

"We were sent from the royal Musuem to find some artifacts." Sophie lied easily.

"Well then. It appears that we share the same obsession. And boss."

"I bet you don't work for the government. You probavly work for this secret organization that's pulling the government's strings." Ian said. "Wait. Should I have not said that?"

"Yes Ian. Next time keep your mouth shut." Zhalia said, annoyed and worried.

"Well if you know who we then fine! Men, capture them in the name of the Organization!" Klaus said as the wind began to blow dramatically.

"Sekhmet!" Four of the grunts called.

"Ammit Heart-Eater!" Called the second in command, Azaram.

"You are outnumbered ten to six! Give up now!" Klaus said.

"Nope. Not on my schedule!" Ian said. "Show them a real reptile, Nidhogg!"

And so the fight began. Ian took on a grunt and Sekhmet. "You're dead meat kid!"

"Know what I love about the desert?" Ian said, smiling. "All the snakes. SnakeCall!" He was then surronded by snakes of all kind. "Attack. But try not to kill him." Nidhogg then disposed of Sekhmet.

Lok meanwhile was locked in combat with a grunt and a Sekhmet.

"Windrush!" The grunt called, sending a blast of air at him. Lok simply called forth a shield and blocked it.

"All you got? Pity. Fight with me, Freelancer!" Lok called. He took the grunt out easily.

Sophie took out a Suit and then had Sabriel finish off the Sekhmet.

Dante was on the ground being choked by Azaram. He called Caliban to help him. Calian got rid of Azaram, and Ammit Heart-Eater. Zhalia finished off her grunt and a Sekhmet. Scarlett got rid of a Sekhmet easily.

"If it wasn't for this heat I wouldn't have broken a sweat." Zhalia said.

"Well, you are stronger then I anticipated." Klaus said.

"We get that a lot." Lok said.

"Even so, I advise you to surrender."

"You are kidding right?" Lok asked in disbelief.

"Oh no. I tend to be a pretty serious guy. All of my friends tell me so."

"You have friends? Man, I thought creepy guys like you wouldn't have friends." Ian said.

"Whether you like it, or not, we're going into that tomb." Lok said, defiantly.

Klaus's eyes turned red. "Since you can't seem to take a gentle hint, engage Brahe!" His round, ugly golem Titan burst out of the ground.

"Sekhmet!" The grunts called again.

"Ammit Heart-Eater!" Azaram called.

"What? We just finished those guys!" Sophie exclaimed.

"They bounce back fast." Ian muttered.

"We should back off Dante!" Zhalia said.

"You should listen to your friend. Here you'll find only your doom!" Klaus said.

"Zhalia you got this?" Dante asked.

"Yeah. I'll cover our escape, with Thoughtspectre!" A huge sandstorm appeared and when it cleared the Hutnik team was gone.

In their Tent, Ian's POV...

We were sitting while Dante discussed with Guggenheim about why the Organization was there. After Dante got off the Holotome we discussed our mission.

"Zhalia?" I asked.

"Yeah Ian?" She asked back.

"You seemed to know that creepy man."

She nodded. "Alright. I guess I should tell you. Klaus, that's his name, is the one who taught me how to be a Seeker." I watched Scarlett and saw that she perked up when Zhalia mentioned that. Weird. "He found me on the streets, and gave me Garoen, Strix, and Kilthane. He taught me all I know. That's why most of my powerws are like Organization powers, he taught me Organization spells."

"Why aren't you with him then?" Scarlett asked. Her voice seemed to be accusing her of something.

"Because one day I saw his true nature. There were these group of orphans that lived on the streets. He wanted me to dispose of them because they had witnessed him doing some questionable activities. I refused. The next day I heard a little girl scream. I entered his lab and saw him experiementing on her. While she was still concious. I ran away then."

I shuddered.

"Klaus? Is he like the mad scientist of the Organization?" Dante asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"He makes Titans?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so. DeFoe had a Titan called Dark Satyr and I figured someone made him."

"What's his power?" Lok asked.

"He has the power to mutate things. Mostly non-human things. That's how he made Dark Satyr. He mutated a Satyr. And Brahe is a mutated Metagolem." Zhalia said.

"Well that's disturbing." Sophie said.

"He's ten times stronger than DeFoe and Grier. He'll be one of our greatest enemies." Zhalia said. "I hope your ready for a fight."


	15. Chapter 14: The Sceptre of Nefertiti

Coreoth XV:

The Sceptre of Nefetiti

Third Person POV...

A Suit was walking along the desert, looking for those Seekers that had escaped earlier. He saw a big tent and walked towards it. He opened the flap and saw that nobody was in it. At first he thought it may have been an archeologist's tent. They must have just put it up here. It looked abadoned but he could hear breathing, and it was close.

He opened the tent flap more. Lok, who was behind the tent flap cringed and moved farther away. Then the Suit saw the shadow of something outside. He left but didn't find anything. He walked away.

The team came out of their hiding places. Cherit remained outside to lead away unwanted visitors.

"Alright team, gather around." Dante said. They did, Scarlett very, very close to him. Zhalia shot her a dirty look. He opened up his Holotome and a map of the dig site appeared. " From what we gathered the Organization is after the Sceptre of Nefertiti which has the power of Neverlost, which would allow the caster to sense magic coming from Titans. And if the Organization gets it, well let's say we'll all have to go into hiding and switch our jobs. But enough about that. We have to get into the Tomb. Alright. Here's how we're going to do this. Me and Sophie will stage a distraction, here, at the explosives shed. Meanwhile Lok and Zhalia will go and get the map from the cheif archeologist. Ian, Scarlett, I want you two to get rid off the food and water in the food tent."

As he talked the others said things. When Lok heard about him and Zhalia he said, "Alright! We're never a team Zhalia."

"What a shame." She said, smiling.

"Why the food?" Ian asked.

"I want to starve them out. In case my plan doesn't work we can out wait them, starve them away. Also, I want you two to also get rid off the communactions tent." Dante asnwered.

"Will do."

"We going now?" Scarlett asked.

"No. It hasn't been that long since we first attacked so they'll be on their guard. We leave tommorow." Dante said.

Later that Night...

Scarlett left the tent. Everyone was asleep, so it was safe. She opened up her cell phone then hit a number.

"Yes Scarlett?" Came the voice of Klaus.

"They're going to attack tommorrow and steal the map." She whispered.

"Very well. I'll make some changes. And that will doom the Huntik Team. Do not fail me again Scarlett."

"Of course not." She ended the call and closed her phone. She realized she had to go the bathroom so she walked to the outhouse. On the way she ran into a grey snake. She kicked it away.

Little did she know that Ian had heard her conversation, for he was the snake. And that Zhalia, who had been awake, had also heard it.

Ian turned back into himself then walked into the tent. He saw Zhalia.

"You heard that?" He asked in hushed tones.

"Yep. Is she, a traitor?" Zhalia asked. "No, wait. She is."

"She might be working wiht Klaus. I'll keep an eye on her and you should too. Tell Sophie. We can't tell Dante or Lok, they trust her too much." Ian said.

"Agreed. I'll tell her as soon as I can." Zhalia said.

When Scarlett reentered everyone appeared asleep. She had no idea that her cover was blown. She had no idea that Ian and Zhalia knew the truth.

The Next day...

The team got dressed into some cloaks and left. Lok and Zhalia hurried to the cheif archeologist's tent. Lok was fooling around with a complicated puzzle. He went to go distract the grunts outside the tent.

He gave them the puzzle. "They found it in the tomb. Head digger said two promotions if you can figure it out." The men began to work on it, with Lok messing up to keep them distracted longer.

Zhalia walked in and used Simplemind to get the map. They left and walked towards the tomb.

Dante and Sophie meanwhile had done their job. Sophie led the Suits away while dante set the detanator. And then the explosion happened.

With ian and Scarlett, a few minutes earlier...

Ian walked up to the food tent. Scarlett had seperated to take out the communication tent. Ian sent a snake to follow and used his Scoutir and powers to watch Scarlett. He saw her do her job. He did his, filling his bags, he brought a couple, with water and food. He then called a whole group of snakes to eat the food. He also used a spell he knew to call forth some locusts.

The Tomb...

Zhalia had used an illusion to get rid off the remaining Suit. They entered the tomb and the others came too. Dante used Metagolem to block the entrance. Zhalia gave him the map and he scanned it into the Holotome.

They headed on their way. But it wasn't long before they reached their first trap. Metal bars slammed down, trapping our heroes. Dante jumped out of the way, but by doing this he fell into a pit. The pit began to fill with sand, trickling from the ceiling.

"He'll be smothered!" Sophie yelled.

"Dante!" Scarlett shouted.

"Boltflare!" Lok yelled, trying to get rid of the bars. It didn't work.

"The bars abosorb magic." Sophie said. Lok apparrently didn't hear as he tried Touchram, then his powers. After that he slumped down in defeat.

"It keeps getting better and better." Zhalia said.

Dante wasn't having much luck either. Using Touchram only had the sand come back onto him.

Lok however spotted something. A release mechanism. "Alright, time to get free. Let us out of here, Springer!" Springer hopped outside, but couldn't do anything.

"Lok, I hope you know this but Springer can't fly." Zhalia said. Lok's shoulders slumped into defeat once more. Scarlett came over to comfort him. sophie didn't like that at all. But what was weird was she detected magic coming from Scarlett, like she was using a spell. But she wasn't. Something weird was going on, like why Scarlett's eyes were glowing slightly.

Dante jumped to the top of the bars and called forth Solwing to carry Springer to the release mechanism. It was taking him awhile and Dante was up to his neck in sand.

"Dante!" Zhalia said, actually showing a bit of emotion.

"The way I see it he as two options, hope Springer hurries up, or he learns how to breathe sand." Ian said. He too was worried about Dante. Dante had sort of become a father figure to him, in abscence of his real dad, who wasn't much of a dad.

Springer actually finished and the others threw Dante a rope. He climbed up. Springer hopped down ad began to examine something. Lok followed and informed the others that there was a secret passage there. Some grunts, and a couple of Suits, along with Azaram, appeared and Dante hooked the rope to a crack.

"You may have escaped last time, but you shan't this time!" Azaram called.

"Caliban!" Dante shouted.

"These guys are annoying me! Blow them away, Quetzacoatl!" Ian said.

"Now! Take flight, Icarus!" Sophie yelled.

"Excellent. We outnumber them! Ammit Heart-Eater!" Azaram yelled

"Sekhmet!" One of the grunts called.

"Foolish men, invoke more Titans!"

"But boss, there's no more room in this hall!" A grunt said.

And so the fight began.

"It's not that fair. We may be outnumbered in man, er person power, but we beat them in skill and Titans." Ian said, but he got over it.

"Zhalia, help me clear a path!" Dante called. Together they used Touchram to get through.

Ian and Zhalia stayed back a little.

"Quetacoatl, cover our backs! Feather Gale!" Ian ordered. His Titan began to beat it's wings and the men were almost sent flying back

"Cover us, Madea!" Zhalia called

"Madea? Jason's Titan?" Ian asked in disbelief.

"I might've taken it from the chest by accident." Zhalia said They ran back

"Where were you two?" Scarlett asked.

"Laying down some defense." Ian said, as Madea returned to her amulet So did Quetzacoatl. "Let's run!"

With Lok...

Springer fell asleep on Lok's shoulder so he thought it best to call him back.

"Cherit, this is cool! A secret passage! I hope the others are okay though" Lok said.

"I'm sure they are They're top notch." Cherit reassured the lad.

"Yeah." They reached a room that looked like it had been ransacked. The main thing was a cabinet made out of stone with different drawersw with symbols on them. "Man, nothing here."

Cherit went to examine a wall that had some drawings. "A toy, a bike, this looks like a boy's birthday list."

"It is. Well, it was mine. When I was like, six. But I never got what I wanted. Mom got me a bird." Lok said, shrugging.

"Isn't there an Ejyaptian symbol for a bird Lok?" Cherit asked.

"Let's see." He used Farslip to open up the bird one. He took out a cylinder, looked like a puzzle He put it into his coat pocket.

Meanwhile Azaram was having a fit because he and his men couldn't find the others.

They were running down a long hallway Dante took out his Holotome and was following the map on it. Ian was right behind him till he spotted a passage. And at the end of that passage were four things, a crook, a flail, and two amulets on a dias. Ian walked over and picked them both up. The floor beneath him disappeared and he plummeted. He took out his whip and had it wrap around a small stone sticking out. He inched his way up.

"Help would be nice you know!" He called. Dante came, along with the girls, and he lifted Ian up to safety.

"Thanks. You can have this as payment." Ian said, giving the flail to Dante. "There's a Titan inside.

Dante bonded with it and amulet came out and settled into his hand. He took out the Holotome and scanned it, the crook, and Ian's amulet along with the other..

"Osiris. Attack: 6. Defence: 5. Type: Hecto-Titan Warrior. Size: Average. Special Abilities: Change Shape, Rebirth. Horus. Attack: 6. Defence: 4. Type: Hecto-Titan Warrior. Size: Average. Special Abilities: Falcon Form, Feather Blast. Anubis. Attack: 4 Defence: 5. Type: Hecto-Titan Sorcerer. Size: Average. Special Abilities: Mummy Wrap, Jackal Form. Isis. Attack: 5 Defence: 5. Type: Hecto-Titan Sorcerer. Size: Average. Special Abilities: Spell Control, Spell Call, Kite Form." The Holotome read easily.

Ian tossed Isis's amulet to Sophie. "Thought you and her could bond easily Me get Horus and Anubis."

They continued on. That's when they reached the Room. Dante walked over to the wall while Ian swung the crook.

"We have to hurry. If Klaus gets the Sceptre first, it'll be very bad." Scarlett said.

"He'll be able to find the Legendary Titans." Sophie said. "The Huntik Foundation wouldn't stand a chance."

Dante wasn't really paying attention. "This is interesting." He muttered.

"What is it?"Sophie asked, walking over to him.

"A riddle. The roof is set to the collaspe if we don't solve it before opening the door." Dante said.

"Just keeps getting better and better." Zhalia muttered.

"What's the riddle?" Ian asked.

"The power of my rule is like the void. My physical strength is ten thousand times greater. Count that power in grains of sand and pass." Dante read.

"We have to count out at least ten thousand grains of sand?" Sophie exlcaimed. Dante smiled and walked over to the door.

"Dante what are you doing?" Scarlett asked.

"The answer is right there on the wall." He said as an answer.

"We're going to be all over that wall if you're wrong." Zhalia said, inching away from the room.

"Nefertiti was a manipulator, a ruler. But her strength was like the void, zero." Dante explained. He opened the door. "Ten thousand times zero is zero."

"Of course!" Sophie said.

Ian meanwhile only breathed out in relief. They entered the next room, the scpetre chamber. The floor was made out of tiles with Ejyaptian symbols. Dante kneeled and examined it. Sophie followed after Scarlett but Ian and Zhalia got her and pulled her back.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"Listen. Lat night me and Zhalia heard Scarlett talking to someone on the phone. She told that person that we were going to stela the map. And in Ireland I saw that she had this weird bug like object that could suck away magic. She looked really nervous when I took it from her." Ian explained in hushed tones.

"We think she works for Klaus. Just keep an eye on her." Zhalai said.

"Alright. I knew there was something weird about her, especially when I felt magic coming from whenever she was near Dante and Lok. I will." Sophie said. Ian and Zhalia left to go get Lok. When they got back Lok and Cherit went onto the tiles, Cherit reading the problem, Sophie solving it, and Dante telling him which way to go. They cheated in the end, but still got the Sceptre.

On the way out they ran into Klaus and the Suits, along with Azaram and his gang in a room with a waterfall and a pool of water. Klaus and his Suits were on a sort of cliff, watching them.

" I'm here to put a happy ending on you annoying the Organization. But imust say thank you for retrieving the Scpetre Dante Vale. You saved me quite a bite of effort. Now just hand it over." Klaus said.

"Follow my lead." Dante whispered to the others. "If you want it you'll have to come down here and get it! Freelancer!"

"Men hold your ground and fire at them!" Klaus ordered. His men did just that.

"Now, while they are pinned down!" Azaram yelled.

"Sekhmet!" Three of the grunts yelled.

"Defend us Sabriel!" Sophie yelled.

"You guys annoy me. Attack, Coatlicue!" Ian shouted.

"Mow them down, Lindorm!" Lok yelled.

"Fight, Gar-Ghoul!" Zhalia shouted.

"Attack, Gybolg!" Scarlett cried out.

"Enforcer!" Three of the Suits yelled.

During the fight Zhalia tried to invoke King Basilisk but Klaus knocked her back with a Raypulse before she could. Dante threw the Sceptre into the water and they fled.

In their Tent...

"I can't believe that they got the Sceptre!" Ian lamented.

"Yes. Klaus is always one step ahead of us. Ireland, the dig, and now this." Dante said. Zhalia was hanging up clothes and she glanced at Ian. They nodded.

Scarlett left to make sure no one followed them.

Dante kept thinking. "And he seemed to know exactly where to ambush us after we got the Sceptre."

"An evil man like Klaus can't win. It's not right." Sophie said.

Lok realized something. "Wait a minute. If you knew he was following us, why did you lead him to the Sceptre. Please tell me you had a backup plan."

"I did. I put a tracking device on his Sceptre. With someone like Klaus the only place to hide something is under his nose I put a tracking device on the Sceptre." Dante said, smiling.

"You let him have the Sceptre?" Ian asked in disbelief.

"Sure, Neverlost is powerful. But knowing where to find your enemy is also important."

"You could've asked me where his hideout is." Zhalia said.

"True. But he could've changed it. Besides, if Klaus thinks he won, he would put his guard down." Dante said.

"But know, because it'll take him a while to learn how to use Neverlost, we can find him first!" Sophie exclaimed.

"And comprimise his secret base!" Ian and Lok said at the same time.

"We lost the battle for the Sceptre. But now we can win the war." Dante said.


	16. Chapter 15: The Triple Deception

Coreoth XVI:

The Triple Deception

A/N: Once again thanks all! Now then, this one will be interesting. I'm glad all of you have hung on this long, you are brave, brave people.

Third Person POV...

A Foundation plane was flying towards Vienatria at high speed. Inside were our heores and one villian.

"So far we've been undetected." Sophie said. She and Dante were in the cockpit, flying the plane. She and Dante swiveled their chairs around to face the others. Dante opened up his Holotome and showed a map of the kingdom. He zoomed in and they saw a red plane image flying towards Vienatria. It reached the city soon.

"Aye. Klaus's certainly off in a hurry." Cherit noticed.

"And we're right on his tail." Dante said. "Looks like we're going to Vienatria."

"Are we going to try to get the Scpetre back?" Lok asked.

"The Sceptre was never the goal. " Dante answered.

"So what's the real goal?" Zhalia asked.

"I put a homing device on the Sceptre so I could track Klaus to his hideout where he keeps the..." Dante paused for dramatic effect. Scarlett while he had been talking looked uncomfortable. "Bottle of Djinn."

At Klaus's Bookshop...

Klaus sat at his desk, studying the Sceptre. He scanned the power into his Tekonomicon to save for later. He threw it onto the ground and these bugs came out of the floor boards and devoured it.

The Plane, Lok's POV...

I watched the others then noticed that Scarlett was on her cellphone. She snapped it close. I moved to the back, where she was.

"Scarlett, were you, you weren't just playing cellphone games were you?" I asked in disbelief.

"You got me. Hey Lok?" She said, looking relieved. Her eyes started to glow green.

"Yeah Scarlett?"

"You know I still like you right? Sophie doesn't. I'm your only friend here. And you'll help with whatever I want, right?"

"Yes. Of course." I answered. A part of me told the rest that something bad was going on. But I didn't listen. After all, Scarlett was my only friend in the whole world.

Scarlett's POV...

Perfect. My powers were still working. Well, at least on Lok. But Dante seemed immune The more time he spent with Zhalia, that bitch, the stronger a wall appeared. But Lok was easy. The only threat was Sophie, but I could take care of her.

"For now Lok, you'll act normal. But when I want you to, you'll help me." I said. He nodded. I snapped my fingers and Lok was normal. He went back up.

The others don't know anything. And soon they'll be destroyed.

Thrid Person POV...

Dante looked at the Holotome The red dot had gone.

"Klaus got rid of the Scpetre, just like I thought he would." Dante said.

"Can I land Dante? I do have my pilot's license." Sophie asked.

"I don't mean to alarm you two, but there's no airsrtip nearby to land on." Cherit said, resting on the top of Sophie's chair.

"Cherit's right. How are you going to land?" Ian asked.

"We're not going to land on one. This plane can land anyway, with the Crystal hover feature." Dante said.

"Landing already?" Zhalia said in disbelief. "We're nowhere near Vienatria!"

"We're not?" Lok asked

"That's the idea. We want to keep a low profile." Dante said. He began the landing sequence, and was about to land in a clearing but then a bunch of Organization helicopters took off from the same clearing.

"Low profile huh?" Scarlett said.

Lok got an idea and soon Dante and Zhalia wer out on the wing while Sophie flew the plane.

Dante used Spidertouch to hang onto the helicopter he jumped onto then used Metagolem to demolish it. Cherit used his energy charge on Lok so that he could get rid off missiles that were fired at them.

Zhalia then called King Basilisk to get rid of the other helicopter. Dante and Zhalia jumped off and landed on the ground.

A few Minutes later, Outside Klaus's Bookshop...

"Dante why can't I rip the door off?" Lok asked again.

"Because, we want to have a low profile." Dante said. Lok sighed and used his power to push the door in quietly.

"Boring."

Dante entered first and used Overshield to protect himself form arrows shooting out of the ceiling.

"Are you guys sure this is the right place?" Lok asked as he and the others entered.

"It's the right place alright." Sophie said.

"Normal bookshops don't have arrows that shoot out from the ceiling." Ian said

"If you say so." Lok said, shrugging.

"But then again you wouldn't know, as you don't set foot in one." Sophie said.

Zhalia looked very uncomfortable. The painful memories were flooding back, like someone opened up a floodgate of memories. Scarlett stayed outside for long enough to call Klaus and tell him that he had visitors.

"Guess this guy's mom didn't tuck him in at night." Lok commented.

"I think his mom was probably too scared to go near him." Sophie said.

"Everyone be careful. There may be more traps." Dante said. Lok examined a statue that was slightly disturbing. Sophie looked at some books.

"What sort of bookstore has sections for stuff like the history of torture chambers?" Sophie asked.

"The one where creepy Organization mad scientists, live that's what kind." Ian replied.

They walked to the back room, the kid section, where they pulled the third Hansel and Gretel book, after discussing fairy tales. Lok examined the room that had opened.

"Nothing here." Lok said, even as the wall began to move.

"Lok, move! Those are spiders!" Sophie shouted. Loj ran back. Dante called Overshield, protecting them all.

"I hate spiders." Lok said.

"Guess they feel the same way." Ian said. "And they may also want to eat the flesh off of your very bones, then eat the muscle, then suck the marrow from your bones-"

"Shut up." Zhalia said.

The shield began to crack. Lok burned a small hole and Dante called out Ignatius to get rid off the spiders. Sophie disposed off the shield.

"Stupid spiders." Lok said. They saw the elevator and walked and tried to go down except it didn't work.

"Klaus probably took the crystal shards from the Reactor, and cut the power for it." Dante said. "I can fix the electricity with Eloctreas!" A small ball of electricity went into the elevator, allowing them to see the floor number.

"And I can bring us down." Lok said. He used his powersw to shut the doors and then to have the car begin a slow descent down.

"We'll split into two teams. Zhalia, Sophie, and Scarlett will take B1. Me, Lok, Ian, and Cherit will take B2." Dante said.

"B1. Lady's footwear." Lok said, stopping the elevator. The girls got out and began to examine the room.

"Well, looks like there's a filing cabinet. Might as well start there" Scarlett said. Sophie and Zhalia looked at each other and nodded. They knew about Scarlett, but didn't want her to know. Her deception would be over soon.

Lok, Ian, Cherit and Dante were looking at the living quaters. Then they came into a room different than the others.

"Some Suits do have taste." Lok said as he went to look at the fish tank.

"I don't think this belongs to a suit." Ian said.

"Your right." Dante said as he looked at a photo of a young girl. "This is Zhalia's room."

"Why keep it if she left?" Lok asked.

"Maybe becauser Klaus thinks that if he captures her that this will be torture. All the memories rushing back." Ian said. "And then, he'll kill her. Slowly probably. Klaus doesn't let grudges go easily I'm guessing."

"Zhalia's brave for coming back here." Cherit said.

"Brave, or foolish. It doesn't matter which one. Zhalia has to be strong if she's to live."

Meanwhile the girls were trying to get rid of the weird worm thing in the filing cabinet.

Scarlett opened the drawer, Sophie used Bubblelift to bring it up and Zhalia finished with a Raypulse.

They looked through the cabinets, looking for the info on the Bottle of the Djinn. They found it.

"Weird. It was filed under non-magical objects." Sophie said. "It once had a Titan but it's long gone now."

"Than why does Dante want it?" Scarlett asked.

"Who knows." Zhalia answered. Sophie brought out Icarus who left to go give the file to Dante.

The boys were looking at the lab. Dante looked at a scroll with the power of Stopglue. Two Suits burst in. One called out Enforcer, the other Bonelasher.

Dante used Stopglue to disable the Titans while Lok and Ian took out the Suits.

Klaus checked his phone, having a new message from Scarlett. He put the Bottle into his vest. Cherit meanwhile distracted the Suits who then ran into a holding cylinder. Lok had left to get the girls.

"The Huntik Foundation will never find me." Klaus said.

"Sorry, what was that?" Dante asked, right behind him. Klaus spun around.

"I don't know why you want the Bottle, but I will not let you have it. Engage Brahe!" Klaus shouted.

"Lock, Metagolem!" Dante yelled. The two Titans locked in battle.

"As to be expected. Brahe, Strike Mode!" Klaus yelled. Brahe got a power boost. Dante stopped him with Stopglue though.

"Strike Mode huh? Well after the power boost he's out for the count." Dante said.

"You are as skilled as they say. Ammit-Heart Eater!"

Dante flipped over the Ammit Heart-Eater and took on Klaus. He got blinded by the wiring that was over Klaus. Ian dropped in and called out Hoplite to defend Dante.

"Hurry Lok." He breathed.

Lok was hurrying. He and the girls were in the room above. They got stopped by some Suits. Scarlett invoked Gybolg to cover them and they snuck out. She used Raypulse to take them out.

"What was that about?" A Suit asked once the others were gone.

"I can't blow my cover till Klaus tells me to." Scarlett said. "Now remove my powers to give me a logical explanation as to why I didn't help." They did just that.

What Scarlett didn't know was that Ian was one the stairs as a snake, listening. He slithered down and turned human agian.

"Let's do this, Hoplite, Freelancer!" Lok called.

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane! Drown them, Gar-Ghoul! Go Hoplite!" Zhalia yelled

"Fight with me, Sabriel, Feyone! Work with them, Hoplite!" Sophie Shouted.

"Take flight, Quetzacoalt!"Ian cried out.

"Hoplite!" Dante called.

"Seal their Fate! Nighlurker, Dark Satyr!" Klaus said. Nighlurker helped Ammit dispose of Metagolem and then Klaus freed Brahe. Freelancer then took out Ammit while the Hoplites fought Nighlurker. Kilthane and Sabriel double teamed Brahe while Gar-Ghoul and Feyone took on Dark Satyr. Klaus started advancing on Dante, intending to tear him to shreds with his wire. Dante just smiled and focused.

Earlier he had whispered SenseOff, which made him blind. But now he got rid off it. He opened his eyes and ripped the wire off of Klaus.

"I'm sorry Klaus. Did I give you the impression that Everfight didn't heal my sight?" Dante asked.

"No more surprises! Guards, destroy them!" Klaus roared.

Four Suits appeared, with Redcaps, Enforcers and Bonelashers.

"I don't think that it's going to be possible to get the Bottle now." Ian said.

"He is correct. The Bottle is forever out of your reach!" Klaus said.

"Fine. I didn't want it anyway." Dante said as he drew a spear out of an open cabinet. "My real mission was to retrieve this, the Spear of Vlad the Impaler."

"What?" Klaus said.

"First the Sceptre, now the Bottle, and then the Spear! It's a triple fake out!" Lok said.

"Dante truly pulled out all the stops for tthis one!" Cherit said.

"I don't believe it, Dante outsmarted Klaus." Zhalia breathed in awe.

"And now that I have what I want, time to get serious. Freelancer, Caliban, Solwing!" Dante yelled. They retreated.

"What are you doing up here Scarlett?" Ian asked.

"The Suits took my power out and then ran. Sorry." She said. "Besides, you can't run from the Organization."

"We won't have to." Lok said.

Lok and Dante blocked the staircase. And they ran. On the plane Ian told Sophie and Zhalia what we had found out.

Scarlett was doomed.

Dante's House...

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, so I guessed he had us bugged. That's why I lied about what our goal was." Dante explained.

"So he was tied up in protecting something useless." Lok said.

"And since the real goal was nothing special, he wouldn't have to think that he would need to guard it." Dante said.

"That spear did have a Titan, Antediluvian, but it bonded to Vlad the Impaler." Sophie said.

"It was just a souvinier for Klaus." Ian said.

"True, but I think it has other purposes." Dante said mysteriously.

That night...

Klaus was furious. When Scarlett called he screamed at her.

"Blowing her cover is no longer a concern! I want you to eliminate Dante's whole Team!" He screamed.

"But why not have one if their own do it for us?" Scarlett replied.

"Do whatever necessary!"

Scarlett hung up. "Lok my friend, you are going to help me greatly."


	17. Chapter 16: The Temptress Revealed

Coreoth XVII:

Temptress Revealed

A/N: As I said before you people still reading are brave people. Some of you are saying that Scarlett is taking Zhalia's role. That is true, but there's something you should know. Scarlett is going to turn out good. And now you see Scarlett's power.

A Crystal Train, Heading to Rytmonia, Third Person POV...

The team was sitting in two benches around a table waiting. As soon as the passengers left the car Dante opened up the Holotome.

"Alright team. Here's our mission. Retrieve Vlad the Impaler's Titans and stop the Organization from doing the same. He had quite an impressive collection of Titans, among them the vampiric Antediluvian." When he finished talking the Holotome began to read off Antediluvian's stats.

"So this guy isn't a vampire?" Lok asked in surprise.

"He was a Seeker, one of the most evil in history." Sophie said.

"The peasants and other people figured he had to be some sort of monster he was soo evil." Ian said.

"If these Titans were bonded to such an evil man then-" Scarlett began.

"Then they'll attract other evil Seekers." Zhalia finished. "Right Dante?"

"Right. If the Organization gets Vlad's Titans it would be a disaster for the Foundation." Dante said.

"Well at least this train ride has been peaceful. The first time we were on a train a Yukerie stole it's shards." Lok said.

"What?" Ian asked in disbelief. Lok and Sophie began to explain all that had happened before Ian.

Zhalia excused herself to go to the back of the car. She needed time to think. This might be the final battle with Klaus. But, it was going to be tough for her. Despite everything that he did, all the evil he did and all the pain and suffering he caused, she still thought of him like her dad. She still loved him like how one would love her father.

And then there was Scarlett. She had this weird effect on the boys, minus Ian, an effect that had an ominous feeling about it.

Dante was sitting down in the train thinking. He also had feelings for Zhalia, but now the more time he spent with Scarlett, the more attracted he felt to her. Speaking of the devil, Scarlett left with Lok and Sophie to go get some snacks.

"Dante?" Ian asked.

"Yeah Ian?" Dante replied.

"Don't fall for Scarlett okay. Zhalia's the one for you, you know she is. Go and talk to her."

Dante smiled. "Thanks. I will." He got up and left to talk to with Zhalia. Ian smiled. He knew Dante's history with Zhalia, and he wanted to continue it. He got up to go to the bathroom, and Sophie and Lok entered.

Dante and Zhalia were talking on the last car. Zhalia told Dante about how she probably wouldn't be able to fight Klaus. Dante said that was okay and then they started leaning in closer. But before they could actually kiss, Dante blasted a suit on the roof. Zhalia leapt onto the roof and knocked the Suit and his Redcap off.

In the train however Lok and Sophie were fighting off some Suits and a Bonelasher. Dante burst in and together they finished off the Suits and the Titan. Ian and Scarlett entered as well. Zhalia came down through the window.

Ian looked around. "What happened here?"

"Our bad luck with trains seem to be holding out." Lok commented.

"At least we didn't miss our stop." Sophie said. They got off the train and dropped their stuff off at the safehouse. Then they started on their way, flying a small plane to about a mile from the castle. They got out and reached the castle in less than an hour.

"How do we get in?" Zhalia asked, staring up at the castle.

"With the Spear of Vlad. It may not have magic powers, but it does serve as a key." Dante said while putting the Spear into a slit in a statue, right over the heart.

"That's pleasant." Sophie said as the doors opened. "I'm sensing evil powers."

"This is a nasty place." Cherit commented as they walked in.

"Klaus will be drawn to a place like this." Dante said. "In fact I suspect he may have already found his own way in." At that very moment Klaus was standing in a tower watching them.

But he wasn't the only one watching them. A cloaked Selphie man was watching. His feet touched no surface as he floated above a tower.

"The second test begins." He muttered. "Let's see if they pass."

Dante opened up his Holotome which showed a basic map of the castle. "The castle has three levels, the basement, the main area and the tower level." Dante said as each one appeared on the Holotome.

"Vlad's left a spell on the whole thing to keep his Titans active and invoked. They'll be waiting for us." Sophie said.

"With that power they'll be hard to defeat, like Fenris." Dante said. "We should keep clear and use ranged attackers like Icarus and Gareon." The Holotome read off the two Titans' stats.

"How are we going to search such a huge castle?" Lok asked.

"We'll have to split up." Zhalia said.

"Right. I'll take the top." Dante said, the Holotome showing a red Dante running in a tower. "With my mobility I'll be able to go between towers quickly. Zhalia, Ian, and Scarlett will take the main area. It's the largest area and also that way they'll have room to bring out Gybolg, Hydramaskar and King Basilisk if trouble finds them. Lok, Sophie and Cherit, you three will take the basement. The basement level could be dangerous, but I know you three can handle it. Keep an eye open for hidden rooms and active Titans." Dante closed the Holotome.

"How will we keep in contact?" Ian asked.

To answer that Dante tossed each of them a Scoutir. "These will help us stay in contact and scan the Titans we meet. Team, let's go." They split up.

Sophie, Lok, and Cherit were walking down a hallway in the basement. They entered a large room. Sophie had tried to hold Lok's hand earlier, but he shied away, as if afraid.

Lok went to look at the tapestry. "Hey Sophie? These Titans we're looking for, they're supposed to be evil right?"

"Yes. We'll have to be careful with them." Sophie replied.

"But didn't Dante teach us that all Titans are neutral?"

"We are. I mean that's the general rule, but Titans take on aspects of their Seekers." Cherit said. Above them Antediluvian raised his sword and smiled.

"That's right. The more extreme or powerful the Seeker, the affected their Titans will be." Sophie said.

"Remember how Dante gave you a Freelancer amulet? Freelancer bonded easily to you since you and Dante had the same strength in your hearts." Cherit said. Lok meanwhile was staring at the tapestry.

"Hey Sophie. Look at this tapestry." Lok said. Sophie came over.

"Odd. Those prisoners are coming out of an alcove." Sophie commented.

"That alcove isn't big enough to hold all of them. I wonder..." Lok was interrupted by a growl. Cherit looked up and gasped.

"Down!" He yelled. Lok and Sophie dropped. Antediluvian flew over them.

"It's Antediluvian!" Sophie yelled, pointing out the obvious. "C'mon, out the way we came in!" She started to run that way, but Lok grabbed her arm and pulled her to the alcove.

"C'mon into the alcove! Quickly!" Lok said. He started to examine the wall. Antediluvian landed outside and looked in. He smiled. Sophie was terrified.

"Fly swiftly, Icarus!" She yelled, her hands shaking with fear.

"There's got to be a trigger..." Lok muttered to himself. He pressed the wall, all over.

Icarus was defeated and our favorite vampiric Titan flew towards our two teenage heroes. Sophie was going to scream. He blasted the ground in front of Sophie.

"Lok! Hurry!" Sophie screamed.

"Got it! Farslip!" Lok yelled. The wall slid back to reveal a door and he and Sophie along with Cherit snuck in.

"That was a close one." Lok said.

"How did you know there was a secret entrance?" Sophie asked.

"In the tapestry a whole bunch of prisoners were being led out of the alcove. I figured they must have come from somewhere."

"I don't mean to alarm you kids, but I think we found the reason for Vlad's bad reputation." Cherit called from further down the stairs. They followed to see a room full of torture devices. Most of them things with metal spikes.

Zhalia meanwhile was walking along the hallways, having flashbacks about her previous life, her past. Other orphans stealing her food, pushing her. Klaus coming, giving her a chance. The little girl. If Zhalia had done something, she could've been saved. But she hadn't and that would haunt her forever.

_"Zhalia."_ Ian's voice came over her Scoutir.

"What?" She replied.

"_I've lost Scarlett."_

"How?" She asked.

"_Some Suits got in the way. I had to fight them. When I finished, she was gone."_

"That's not good."

"_What's worse is her Scoutir is disabled. Not off, no, she took it out of the loop. It'll eventually come back in but by then-"_

"It'll be too late. How are your scouts doing?"

"_Good. They'll watch the others, count on it. You look for the Titans, I'll find Scarlett."_

"Alright."

"_By the way, I managed to take a Suit's Teknonomicon. I'll look up her info when I have a chance."_

"Good. Find her, and fast." The conversation was at an end. Things were not going good.

With Lok, Cherit and Sophie...

Sophie walked past the pit. "That pit is huge!" She exclaimed.

"Not to mention filled with rusty sharp spikes!" Cherit said.

"What did people call Vlad?" Lok asked.

"You mean, the Impaler?" Sophie replied.

"Then that impaled skeleton looks like a good place to start." Lok said. He used his power to bring the skull up and took out the bag that was in it. Sophie commented that the rope had a spell to stop any good Seeker from opening it. The skull glowed blue and Lok tossed it. It flew back at them except Sophie then used her powers to stop the enchantment.

"Nice Sophie!" Lok said.

"Yes, very good. Now hand over the bag." Came a gruff voice. It was a Suit. He advanced slowly but before he could do anything he was knocked out.

"Well, that was easy." Scarlett said, standing over the Suit.

"Scarlett!" Lok said.

"Lok." Scarlett said, before hitting him with an Augerfrost. He was sent into the wall.

"Lok!" Sophie yelled. She whirled on Scarlett. "I knew you worked for Klaus, but I didn't think you would do that to Lok!"

"Oh really? Guess since me and him were best friends you wouldn't. Hm, oh well." Scarlett said casually. "Since you saw that I guess I'll have to kill you." Cherit rushed towards Scarlett but Scarlett used Raypulse to send Cherit into a wall.

"Raypulse!" Sophie yelled. Scarlett stopped it easily.

"Augerfrost." Scarlett said nonchalantly. Sophie was knocked to the ground. "Bristlebind. And to stop you from getting rid off that with your powers, StopSpell." A black glob covered Sophie's mouth. "That stops you from using any powers, as long as it's on your mouth at least. Even your special powers are useless, it'll just absorb the magic." Scarlett walked over to Sophie. "And now you die." She walked back a bit then turned to Sophie. "At this range you'll die for sure. Augerfrost."

The beam of ice rushed towards Sophie's neck. She struggled but couldn't break free. Death for Sophie and victory for Scarlett looked assured until...

"Blasteater!" Ian yelled. The spell dissolved the Augerfrost. "Hexkill." The blob disappeared and Sophie got rid off the thorns. Ian walked down the stairs slowly.

"Ian? But how? I lost you!" Scarlett yelled.

"Easily. I had little snakes following everyone. Of course you lost yours, but Sophie and Lok's was still with them. Using my powers I saw you and hurried. Of course, Sophie's Scoutir was still on and showed video feed. So it was simple." Ian explained, smiling.

Scarlett swore in Gaelic. "Well then. Looks like I have two people to kill!" She started throwing fire. All sorts of fire spells came at them but Ian used Riptide and Snowfreeze to stop them all.

"Pathetic." He said. "Rippleburst!"

Scarlett smiled. "I don't think it is. Nova!" A huge ball of flame traveled towards the Rippleburst. Ian's eyes widened.

"Down!" He yelled, using Farslip to push Sophie away. The two spells, Nova and Rippleburst, collided and a huge blast of flame came out. Ian was sent back into the wall. Part of the wall and the floor collasped.

Ian got up painfully. "Ouch." Scarlett was still standing. She dissolved her shield.

"Too bad you won't live too much longer. Nova!" Scarlett screamed. The ball of flame came closer. Ian knew he wouldn't survive a second one.

"LightStop!" Sophie screamed. Ropes of light wrapped around the ball of flame and constricted it to the point where it was gone.

"Ah! You'll pay! Sear Beam!" A huge beam of fire came for Scarlett's fingers.

"I've got this. Hydro Snake!" Ian yelled. A blast of water shaped like a snake intercepted the beam. "Serphent Fume, Blizzard Snake!" Ian sent them at Scarlett like whips and they freezed and burned Scarlett at the same time.

"Time to go Lok. ShadowCover!" A huge shadow covered the area. Sophie used a light spell to clear it away, but Lok and Scarlett were gone.

"She took Lok!" Sophie yelled.

"No she didn't. Lok went with her." Ian said.

"How can you tell? And why would Lok go with her?"

"If my hunch is right, then it has something to do with Scarlett's powers." Ian said as he opened a Teknonomicon. "Nabbed it from a Suit. Now then, let's see. Scarlett Byrne. Ah, here we go." Ian blushed. "Didn't need to see that, or that. What the Hell is wrong with these people? This is sick. Finally, her power. Thought so, that explains a lot."

"What Ian? What's her power?" Sophie asked impatiently.

"Well, her power is seduction."

"Like sexually seducing people?"

"Yes. But her power also allows her to hypnotize men, to make them do what she wants. According to the research the Organization did if the man in question has or had feelings for her the power is greater. But if the man is around someone else he loves, then it is reduced."

"But then how did she...Oh." Sophie looked wounded. Like that information scarred her, which it did. Lok didn't love her.

"Sophie, Lok had strong feelings for her. They used to be best friends and Lok had a crush on her. You can't erase those feelings. Scarlett dug them up and amplified them. And I have a feeling that she's been ordered to kill us. And Lok's going to help her." Ian said. He called Zhalia on his Scoutir.

"Zhalia."

"_What Ian?"_

"I found Scarlett's power. I'll tell you eveything later, but she hypnotized Lok, and she's going to kill us, with his help."

_"Let's go get Dante."_

"Except his Scoutir is off, correction it's been destroyed."

Zhalia swore. _"Where was he last?"_

"The roof. I've sent you the exact location now." Ian ended the call. "Let's go save Lok, Sophie."

_If he needs saving._

A few Minutes earlier, the Tower Level...

Dante was walking across the level.

"The only place I haven't looked is here." Dante said as he pulled a tapestry away to reveal a mutated Suit. '_Klaus and his powers._' Dante thought. Outloud he said, "Wow, did you get ugly." The Suit punched at him but Dante simply leaped back, and did it again to avoid a Bonelasher. He leapt out the window and grabbed onto a spire on top of the roof he leapt onto. An Enforcer blasted part of the roof, a hole right through it.

There were about ten mutated Suits on the roof. There were quite a few Bonelasher and Enforcers.

"You're like a little lamb in a forest full of wolves." Klaus said standing on the top of a tower.

"Klaus, your experiment is about to yield some unexpected results." Dante yelled to the man. "Caliban, Solwing!" The two Titans leapt out while Dante ran up a tower to dodge the attacks on him. A Suit destroyed the roof of the tower Dante was on. Dante leapt off and called out Freelancer. If it was only one or two mutated Suits, sure that would be no problem. But there were ten. Even Dante's strength at ten times wouldn't be enough. Klaus brought Nighlurker. Dante kicked him back into his amulet.

"There's just too many." Dante said, as he dodged some blasts from the Suits but by doing so he got hit by a Poisonfang from Klaus. He collasped onto the roof. He had Caliban back down.

"So what now, you going to kill me?" Dante asked.

"No. She will." Klaus said as Scarlett entered from the shadows. Dante looked astonished, but on the inside he felt no surprise.

"Scarlett?" Dante asked. "You're going to kill me?"

"Better believe it. Except, I don't like getting my hands dirty, so he'll do it for me." Scarlett said. She waved her hand. "C'mon out Lok." Lok came out from the shadows. His eyes were glowing green.

"Yeah Scarlett, what do you need?" Lok asked.

"Kill him." Scarlett said, pointing to Dante.

"Him? Why?"

"Because Lok he's been using you. He's not your friend. He's been lying to you this whole time, just pretending to be your friend to get what he wants." Scarlett said. Lok eyes begin to burn with anger and rage.

"Right. You die now Dante Vale." Lok said. His hands brimmed with energy. He shot a blast of energy at Dante.

"Lok! No!" Ian yelled. "Blasteater!" The beam was dissolved. Lok whirled on Ian. Sophie, Zhalia and Cherit came into the scene as well.

"Lok! All of those people are your enemies!" Scarlett yelled. Lok advanced.

"Dante, Zhalia! You two can takke on Klaus and the Suits! We got Lok and Scarlett!" Ian yelled as he and Sophie got into a battle position. They ran towards ok. Dante used Everfight to heal himself and fought back at the Suits, disposing three of them while nearly quadrupling his strength. Zhalia took out two more.

Meanwhile Ian and Sophie were dodging every single of Lok's attacks, but this only infruriatated him.

"Agh! You die now!" Lok said, but his eyes showed the conflict he was feeling. Ian dodged the Augerfrost Lok sent at him.

"Lok! Listen to me! I'm your friend Lok! Me, Sophie, Dante, Zhalia, Cherit, we're all your friends! Trust us Lok!" Ian yelled. Lok paused as recognition flickered in his face and his eyes were full of more conflict.

"No! Lies, all lies!" Lok yelled as he sent blasts of energy at them. But the memories were returning. Zhalia grabbing his hand on the train, Ian and him sending a snake of sand at some Suits, Dante and hm training, Sophie sleeping with her head on his shoulder. The memories attacked the flase info Scarlett had planted. "Agh! Get out of my head! What's going on?" He gripped his head, as if trying to stop the memories from entering his head.

"Lok, listen to me..." Sophie said, approaching him. He opened his eyes and screamed. He sent an Augerfrost at Sophie. She was sent flying into a tower and collasped as if she was a doll. Lok looked at his hand with horror then looked at Sophie. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He whirled on Scarlett, his eyes full of rage and tears. "You! I thought you were my friend! But you're nothing but a liar! You made me kill my best friend! You'll die for your treachery Scarlett Byrne!" He started glowing blue and the tiles cracked and turned to tiny pieces that rose up.

Ian ran to heal Sophie. She got up shakily and tried to use her powers to completely heal herself bust she was too tired and drained. "Lok..." She breathed as she watched him advance.

"Nien! This can't be happening! Brahe!" Klaus yelled as a Suit was finished. But then they all got back up. "Well, I still have the advantage!"

"You have nothing, not even the ground beneath your feet! Metagolem!" Dante shouted. The two Titans were sent off of the roof. "Dragonfist!"

"Venomhand!" Klaus yelled. The two powers collided and Dante was sent back into a wall. He then collasped and hit the ground and slid down, grabbing a tile to stop himself from sliding off of the roof. " Fate has handed me the victory. It's over Mister Vale."

Meanwhile Lok had backed Scarlett into a corner. He used his powers to rip up a part of the tower and threw it at her. She dodged it but Lok used his powers a second time and sent her crashing through a tower wall. The glow was dissolved and Lok drooped. He was exhausted.

"It's Over Mister Vale." Lok whirled at the sound of Klaus's voice. He couldn't do anything.

"Augerfrost!" Zhalia yelled, knocking Klaus down. "You used to be like a dad to me. Even after I ran away I still thought of you as my father. But now you're nothing to me."

"Zhalia! No! You know I still think of you as my daughter!" Klaus pleaded.

"With you around I'll have nothing. If I let you kill Dante and my teammates then the only people who have ever truly cared and lo...and who ever truly loved me will be gone." Zhalia said. Klaus got up and the two battled. Scarlett crawled out of her hole.

"Lasciel!" She yelled, calling the Fallen Angel, the Temptress out. She wore very little clothing and looked a bit like an angel that had been dipped in shadow. Lok whirled.

"Looks like I'm not done! Mow that Angel down, Lindorm!" He yelled. The fight began again.

The Suits advanced on the others. Ian seemed to glow.

"I've had enough! Rise and obey your master! Send them to the Underworld, Anubis!"Ian roared. Anubis was like an upright jackal wearing ceramic Egyptian armor. He sent bolts of mummy wrappings at the Suits and their Titans. Ian drew the crook from his pack. He raised it up. A shadow descended and the others stopped fighting to look. Lok took advantage of this to finish Lasciel and to send Scarlett crashing through two towers and into a third. But Lasciel wasn't truly finished and she destroyed Lindorm.

Sophie saw her. "Can hypnotize males huh?" She muttered, putting her knowledge of the Fallen Angel and Scarlett's powers together. "Give Lok a hand, Athena!" The Greek Goddess finished the Fallen One easily.

The others looked at the sun. The shape of a falcon covered it. "Descend, Horus!" A falcon flew down and started glowing. A man with a falcon head appeared from the light. He wore ceramic Egypatian armor, just a kilt, and had two swords at his side. One eye was gold, the other silver. The two Egypatian Titans fought off the Suits.

Zhalia turned to see Klaus about to finish her. "King Basilisk!" The Titan appeared and Klaus tripped. His hand turned to stone, and the rest of his body soon followed. He fell off the roof. The Suits gave up after that. They quickly ran away. The others called their Titans back. Lok helped Sophie by letting her lean on him. Dante was suspended betweeen Ian and Zhalia.

"Well done. I must admit you are quite impressive." Came a voice. The team looked to see a cloaked man floating before them. He touched down. He was the Selphie. He pulled his hood down to reveal a very handsome man with red hair and green eyes. He had several scars.

"Who are you?" Dante asked.

"My true name is not important. You can call me Cowl though." Cowl said. "I must admit you passed that test admirably."

"You were with DeFoe. And what's this about a test?" Lok realized.

"You six are the Crystal Disciples. The Crystals have chosen you to save Tyset from evil. But I wanted to see if you were ready. So I devised three tests. First was DeFoe, the Klaus and the next one is Lucas Speare." Ian and Dante gasped. "No hamr in telling you. But before that you will have a chance to taste the evil you are fighting. and to help you along in your next..." He tossed them two large keys which Lok caught. They looked very odd.

"What is the next test specifically?" Dante asked.

"To find the Trident of Poseidon. Those keys will help. There are three others, and each one leads to the next. I suspect that Lucas has already found one, or is about to."

"What's the evil? And why us?" Ian asked. Cowl looked at him.

"Because you each have amazing abilities and because the Crystals have chosen you."

"Who are you more specifically?" Zhalia asked.

"I am the Herald of the Crystal Principle. I appear to help you along and to test you. You all barely survived this Test. I doubt you'll survive the next." Cowl began to float up. "Then again, you'll probably surprise me." He glowed and turned into a crystal then it shatttered and the wind blew the shards away.

"Where's Scarlett?" Sophie asked. Lok led them to the tower where he sent her. There was nothing there but a note.

"She survived and left." Lok said, dread seeping into his heart.

The note read; _We'll See Each Other Again Lok._

_Scarlett._

Lok burned the note. Ian was leaning against the wall breathing hard. He looked scared.

"What's wrong Ian? You seemed to know that name, Lucas Speare." Sophie asked.

"He does." Dante said quietly. "I do too."

"Lucas Speare is..." Ian stuttered. "Lucas Speare is my dad."

A/N: Just so you know, in my world the Seeker's power is usually determined by the Titan he or she first bonded to. And Lasciel is a real Fallen Angel and is called, among her other names, the Temptress.


	18. Chapter 17: Sir Lancelot and Dark Powers

Coreoth XVIII:  
>Sir Lancelot and Dark Powers<br>A/N: I hope you guys liked the twist in the last chapter. It also help me out with a MAJOR plot twist later, one that I've had for a while but could never fit in. And enjoy my verison of episode 18.  
>Third Person POV, Dante's House, Koer...<br>Cherit was napping, Lok sitting in the chair daydreaming, Sophie reading some sort of book, Ian was looking at some stuff on the Teknomicon he nabbed, Zhalia was randomly creating illusions while Dante was in the kitchen making them tea. In other words it was a pretty normal day.  
>"Cherit!" Lok said loudly. Cherit woke with a start. "You zonked out man, then you started muttering to yourself. You alright?"<br>"I don't know. I was having a dream but it seemed so real and vivid, like it was a memory." Cherit sighed. Lok frowned.  
>"Hey, look at this." Lok said. He pulled out the book he had, the book with the weird writing. There was a new line.<br>"And the I. who strikes like a Cobra." Cherit read it.  
>"Weird." He muttered.<br>"There's something else new too." Lok said as turned the page. There was a picture of the puzzle he found in Nefertiti's tomb, with directions on how to solve it. Underneath the picture was writing that said, "The Key to the Vault of Will."  
>"I think it's talking about our team. At least the first page is, but the second page seems to be talking about some sort of vault." Lok said. The screen beeped and Dante walked in.<br>"Must be Guggenheim." Dante said as he pressed the on button. Guggenheim's face appeared on the screen.  
>"We have an emergency team. After that business with Scarlett the Organization obviously knows more than we thought." Guggenheim said briskly, his voice more business like than usual. "So we have to assume that they know about Sir Lancelot's Masoleum and it's treasures that he found in his quest for the Santo Grial."<br>Sophie perked up. "Did you say Lancelot?"  
>"What's up Sophie?" Ian asked.<br>"Lancelot is rumored to have a link to my family."  
>"Well, we know there'll be a link between his treasures and the Organization if we don't hurry and move the treasures to a safehouse." Dante said.<br>"Since we're all in agreement here's what I want you to do. Shuffle over to Notre Dame Cathedral in Amor Urbis. You'll meet Peter there and from there you'll head over to the Masoleum."  
>Dante got the info on his Holotome and they turned off the screen, packed up and left for Amor Urbis.<br>The Professor's Castle, Erokc...  
>An old Caster man was standing on a balcony, overlooking the city of Erokc. He was almost completely bald and the hair that remained was almost white. His one eye was dull and had a scar. He wore a white suit and radiated power. There was small ball at his feet, showing the world and it's continents. A white pit bull walked over and chewed on it.<br>This man went by no real name. His real name was known by few, and all were his enemies. This man went by one title only.  
>The Professor.<br>"Look at it Rassimov. The whole of Erokc, stretched out before me, every citizen under my thumb. And soon all of Coreoth, then all of the world will be under my rule." Despite his apperent age The Professor spoke with the voice of a younger person, not incredibly young but younger than he appeared.  
>He was speaking to the man behind him. This man had jet black hair and wore a brown jacket with a yellow stripe down the middle. He was pale and looked to be Nordic. His eyes were cold and seemingly lifeless with a yellow color. He was known as Rassimov.<br>"Sir our spies have been busy locating hidden Titans, including in the Masoleum of Sir Lancelot." He said, a Suit next to him showing the image of the Titan Cavalier on his Teknonomicon.  
>"Good, good. But Klaus never returned from his mission to Rytomania, and Lucas is away and no other operatives are good enough."<br>"I shall take care of this personally sir. Dante Vale and his team shan't win this time." Rassimov said. The dog dropped the ball and he picked it up. A small vortex opened up and the ball was sucked in.  
>Notre Dame, Amor Urbis...<br>The team walked up to the Cathedral and greeted Peter. Ian introduced himself.  
>"Nice to see you all. Come on in, there's a lot to talk about." Peter said. They walked in.<br>In the Cathedral Peter got straight to business.  
>"So is there really connection between Lancelot and my family?" Sophie asked Peter. Ian, Lok, and Sophie were standing by him while Dante and Zhalia were looking out the window.<br>"There's more than a connection. My research says that he was actually the leader of one of the main branches." Peter said. Sophie got all giddy.  
>"We have to leave soon team." Dante said.<br>"The Organization is watching us." Zhalia added. Indeed two Suits were watching them, conversing with Rassimov.  
>"Here's what we'll do. Me and Lok will go to the Masoleum. Sophie and Cherit, you two go to the Foundation Musuem and dig up any info on the Masoleum. Ian and Zhalia, I want you two to go and cover our backs, take out any Suits following us. They'll no doubt be concetrated on stopping us from reaching the Masoleum so don't worry about Sophie, besides she and Cherit can handle themselves. After you lay down sufficient cover join me and Lok." Dante said. The team nodded and split up.<br>Sophie was attacked by some Suits in a car but she got away unscathed. Lok and Dante were attacked by three Suits and they escaped, leaving Ian and Zhalia to take the Suits out. Ian and Zhalia did their job well, intercepting numerous Suits and taking them all out.  
>Sophie meanwhile reached the museum. She frowned.<br>"C'mon on Sophie, let's go in." Cherit said.  
>"I don't know Cherit. I find it hard to believe there's anything useful in the museum. If there was the Foundation would've already found it." Sophie said. She then saw the hill and gasped. A memory came flooding in, of her, a young girl in a fire. Santiago rushing to pick her up, running from the burning building.<br>"Sophie?"  
>"Looks like you're not the only one going down memory lane Cherit. Let's take a detour." She walked towards the hill.<br>Lok and Dante reached the Masoleum and were greeted by a female researcher along with four shifty looking men.  
>"I'm Dante Vale from the Foundation here to help you with your research." Dante greeted.<br>"What a pleasure to meet you Mister Vale." The Researcher greeted. Dante walked over to Lok who was examining a statue of four kinghts.  
>"This must be Lancelot, Galahad, Percival and Bors taking the test of the Grail." Dante said.<br>"Why is it called Sir Lancelot's Masoleum if there were four knights?" Lok asked.  
>"Some think it's because Sir Lancelot is from Amor Urbis."<br>"True, but I believe it's because Lancelot actually brought the Grail here." The researcher said.  
>"The inscription reads, 'Even the path of the every man can lead to the light.'" Dante read. "What do you make of it?"<br>"Which one is Bors?" Lok asked, standing in front of the specified statue.  
>"Why, you're standing in front of him young man." The researcher said.<br>"That one is the key to the puzzle." Lok stated.  
>"You're right. Did you notice how dented and well used his armor is compared to the other knights? Or was it his expression, simple, determined, the face of a hard worker? It was said that on the Grail quest he accomplished what the powerful Lancelot could not." Dante said. "He reminds me of a young Seeker I know." Dante put his hand on Lok's shoulder, who shied away.<br>"Yeah, or you could just look where he's pointing his sword. The perfect place for a secret door." Lok said, walking to said spot. He pressed a brick and the wall disappeared.  
>"You know Lok, there's a lot more to being a Seeker than solving puzzles. There's a lot of ups and downs." Dante said. Lok's eyes narrowed.<br>"Well thank you Dante Vale for revealing the secret to the Organization!" The researcher yelled. The others raised their hands, which had Augerfrosts. "The Professor will be most pleased with your capture. Don't move!"  
>"Get down!" Dante yelled. Lok dropped to the ground and Dante jumped up. Two of the men took each other out with their Augerfrosts. Lok kicked a guy down and Dante finished him with a Boltflare.<br>"Attack, Impet!" The spy yelled. "Mindrone!"  
>Dante moved up very close to the spy. "An Organization spy trying to pass herself off a female Foundation researcher."<br>"I feel like we've been through this before." Lok muttered, his voice full of pain.  
>The spy left with her Titans. Lok moved to stop her but Dante stopped him. "Let her go. We still have a mission to do. Ian and Zhalia will take care of her, and then follow us." He and Lok went through the door.<br>Meanwhile Sophie and Cherit had reached the top of the hill to see only the remains of burned building. Sophie sighed but then heard Cherit's voice.  
>"Sophie, there's some sort of building! It looks like a library!" Cherit cried out. Sophie ran to the building.<br>"Maybe they have some useful info." Sophie said, after calling out asking if anyone was in. She walked over and opened the door and walked in. Above the the pair on the roof was a dark skinned man. His black hair was done in dreadlocks and he had a sword on his back. He began to pull it out of it's sheath when a young girl stopped him. This girl had her teal hair done in pigtails.  
>"No Dalex." She said.<br>"But Lein-" He was cut off by the girl.  
>Sophie walked into the building. "That door would only open for a Casterwill. She belongs here."<br>Sophie examined the shelves of books. She walked into a back room and looked at the books. She noticed one that looked burned.  
>"This one looked like it came from a fire." She pulled it out. "It looks like it has been written in code."<br>"It is! Well done Sophie, and where's there's a code there's a cypher!" Cherit said.  
>Sophie opened up the book to a page somewhere in the middle. On the right side there was a picture of a man with a long beard and wearing a long cloak and held a long staff. He had an amulet around his neck.<br>"Yes!" Sophie shouted. "But how do I know which page is the cypher? They all look the same."  
>Cherit gave a little shout. A memory of that man, holding that amulet came into his mind. "What is it Cherit?" Sophie asked.<br>"I recognize that image. I think that might be the ancient Amulet of Will." Cherit said.  
>"The Ancient Amulet of Will? Cherit nobody has used it since Casterwill, the first Seeker and leader of the tribes!" Sophie excalimed. "How do you know?"<br>"I think I've seen it before."  
>"But there was no way you could've seen it, unless, you were there."<br>The Masoleum...  
>Dante and Lok were walking along a hallway, lit by glowing crystals. "Dante what are we after here? The Holy Grail?" Lok asked.<br>"No. That was Lancelot's quest but he never acheived it." Dante answered.  
>"Why?"<br>"He wasn't worthy. He fell in love with Guinevere."  
>"But he discovered other secrets and treasures on his quest right?"<br>"Right. That's what we're after."  
>Lok and Dante heard running and whirled around to see Ian and Zhalia.<br>Ian smiled. "Good to see you too alive."  
>"You took out the spy?" Dante asked.<br>"Yeah. But she called someone first, a person named Rassimov." Zhalia said. Dante shuddered slightly but then continued on. The group now entered a large room with several paintings on each wall. From one picture two green ghost like figures emerged. One a lady, nobility for sure while the other was a knight. The knight moved towards the pair and raised his sword. Dante heard him and kicked Lok out of the blade's way.  
>Dante dodged the many attacks while Ian and Zhalia distracted the ethereal woman.<br>"Is that the ghost of Sir Lancelot?" Lok asked in disbelief.  
>"No. It's an ancient Casterwill power." Dante replied, dodging the blade. "It leaves behind a ghostly verison of the Seeker who casts it." Dante tried to kick the ghost knight but he right through.<br>"Boltflare!" Lok yelled, trying to save his mentor.  
>"Lok don't!" Dante warned. But his warning was too late. The ball of flame hit the knight's shield to rebound into Lok. The knight went in for the kill till Dante jumped in front of Lok.<br>"You'll have to go through me first." The knight continued. Well until a dark energy engulfed it and then it vanished. The same happened to the lady.  
>"Dante did you do that?" Lok asked. Dante shook his head. "Maybe it vanished because of the knight's code or something."<br>"Yeah or something." Dante said. Ian and Zhalia ran up and they left the chamber. No one saw the man with the yellow eyes.  
>With Sophie and Cherit...<br>"Think Cherit!" Sophie nearly screamed. "This could be the secret to finding the most amulet there is!"  
>Cherit looked ashamed. "I'm trying lass, but I don't have any memories from that far back."<br>Sophie relaxed and smiled. "It's okay Cherit. I understand."  
>"Cen Tan Goll?" Cherit read. "Why does that sound familar?" Sophie then figured out why. Something about secret Casterwill powers.<br>The Masoleum...  
>The group of four reached a doorway.<br>"Neat signs. What's it say?" Ian asked bluntly.  
>"The Chamber of Trust." Dante translated. They entered and saw a gorge in the ground, very big gorge, like a canyon. In the canyon were two columns of ghostly knights holding up shields.<br>"More like Chamber of Fall to our Deaths!" Lok exclaimed. Zhalia shrugged.  
>"Not if you have trust." She said as she began across. Ian followed after. They both made it across with out incident. Dante began when Lok decided to cheat and used Kipperin to fly across. The knights obviously did not like cheaters as they threw ghostly spears at Kipperin who was sent bakc into his amulet. Lok plummeted to the ground and before he fell to the bottom of the gorge Dante grabbed him. Dante hung on to the shield and was about to be stabbed but thorns appeared and stopped it.<br>Dante launched him and Lok over to the other side.  
>"That was hard." Lok panted.<br>"Actually I think it was too easy..." Dante muttered. No one saw Thornment, or the Seeker controlling her.  
>"Have you lost it Dante?" Ian asked casually, as if they were discussing the weather. "We barely survived the last two."<br>"Lancelot is a powerful Seeker. His traps kept this place safe even though it's in a major city." Dante said. "I think we had a little help."  
>Sophie meanwhile was outside, sneaking past some guards the Organization has put up. She entered the Masoleum and saw the two Suits posted to stop anyone from entering. Sophie disposed of them easily.<br>Meanwhile the group had reached another doorway.  
>"The Chamber of Purity and Sin." Dante read. He looked at the others and they entered.<br>Lok immediatly noticed a pedestal that had a Caliban amulet on it. Ian stood back, watching.  
>"Is that another Caliban amulet like yours?" Lok asked Dante.<br>"That's what it looks like." Dante answered. "Do you want to bond with it?"  
>"I do, but something feels wrong." Lok said, confused.<br>"You mean besides someone leaving a powerful amulet like that out in the open?" Zhalia said.  
>"This one looks just like yours Dante. Do you have it with you?"<br>Dante checked a place in his jacket. "I don't. That one could be mine."  
>"It tried to trick me into stealing from you." Lok said, disgusted. "No thanks." The amulet shimmered then vanished, only to reappear into Dante's hand.<br>"Smart Lok. If we touch anything in here crossbow bolts will shoot out and ruin our day." Ian said, pointing to the holes in the ceiling. "Aka, we'll die."  
>"Let's avoid everything in here." Zhalia said.<br>"Wait I don't think it'll be that easy." Lok said. "It's a puzzle, something to do about Lancelot's quest."  
>Ian shook his head. "Ancient Seekers were so full of themselves."<br>"Throughout his search for the Grail Lancelot was tested again and again to see fi he was worthy." Dante said, deep in thought.  
>"How many history classes did you take?" Ian asked in amazement. "Did you memorize all of the textbooks?" Zhalia shot him a look that told him to shut up.<br>"If I had taken it I would be worth less." Lok said. He walked to the next table which had a bunch of gold on it. "Nobody could live long enough to spend all that money, no thanks. And only a total glutton would eat all of that food." With each statement the tables vanished. He then walked to a pillar on which the spy was tied to. A pair of green, etheral swords were in front of her.  
>"Are we supposed to help her?" Lok asked, reaching for the swords. Ian stopped him.<br>"No Lok." He said. "A helpless enemy."  
>"Revenge." Zhalia finished quietly.<br>"We're not interested in hurting you." Dante said. The illusion faded.  
>"Hot babe or not no revenge for me today." Lok said. He almost reached the door that the ghostly nobility was guarding when Dante stopped him.<br>"Lok, wait." He said firmly. "Remember what you said earlier?"  
>"About being worthy?"<br>"No, I said that. About how this was about Lancelot's quest?"  
>"So..."<br>"Lancelot tried to be worthy of the Grail but failed."  
>The truth hit Lok in the face. "He fell in love with Guinevere."<br>Dante walked over and kissed the ghost's hand. Even though Zhalia kew it was just an illusion a flare of jealousy came up in her. Thye illusion vanished and the door opened.  
>And then the room exploded. The four were sent flying as Rassimov and about a dozen Suits entered the room, along with a Ammit Heart-Eater and a Sekhmet.<br>"Thank you very much Dante Vale. You saved me quite a bit of effort." Rassimov said. "Before I finish you all off I want to know one thing. The location of your accomplice, Sophie Casterwill." He said the name with apparent disgust.  
>"I'm right here!" Sophie shouted from the doorway. While everyone was distracted. Dante thought that setting of the trap would be good. And it was as the Titans were destroyed instantly.<br>Dante, Ian and Zhalia launched themselves at the Suits as if nothing had happened. Sophie attacked with equal might. Lok meanwhile followed Rassimov into a back room.  
>Rassimov picked up a book but threw it down when he saw it was in code. He noticed the amulet of Cavalier and a strange looking key. He moved towards tem.<br>"Hey buddy!" Lok yelled. Rassimov turned. "We did all the work! I think those belong to us!"  
>"Foolish boy! Your insolent words have sealed your fate!" Rassimov yelled back. He reached for the items but Lok used his power to send them to him. "Die now boy! Thornment!" The mummy Titan emerged, ready to kill.<br>"If I'm going down, you're going down with me! Incinerate the thorns! Cavalier!" Lok shouted. The mighty knight Titan came forth an fought Thornment, who was then destroyed.  
>"Die." Rassimov said. "Darkblade!" The blades of just pure darkness rushed towards Lok but Cavalier intercepted it. Lok was amazed. He just bonded to the Titan and already he was going all out to save Lok. Lok didn't have much time to think about it when a second Darkblade hit him and he flew through a wall. Almost certainly dead.<br>Dante and Sophie snuck away from the fight and Dante rushed Rassimov, with Caliban at his side. Caliban got taken out, then Dante. Sophie began to drag him away when the darkness came. There's no other way to describe it. Just malovent will, gathered together. Then released.  
>"If these treasures are not mine to possess, no one shall have them!" Rassimov roared. "Darkvoid!"<br>"That power-Couldn't be!" Sophie screamed. "Run!" She and Dante, who was now concious, more or less, hid behind a pile of rocks. When the dramtic lightning and darkness and wooshing gales stopped they peeked out. Rassimov was gone. Zhalia and Ian rushed in.  
>"Lok! Lok!" Sophie sobbed. "Nothing could've survived that." Lok was dead. Just dead. Her Lok, the crazy, powerful, somewhat clueless, brash, courageous boy she loved was dead.<br>"Back here!" Cherit called. They rushed to see Lok lying in a pile of rubble.  
>"Lok!" Sophie rushed forward to see him, but then saw the wall behind. It had a code, an inscription of power. Dante told her to decode it. The team left, battered, bruised but very much alive.<br>And with another key.  
>But that was a mere taste of the power they faced. A small sliver of the ocean of power. An ocean that could easily flood them, easily drown them. And one of their own had almost died.<br>What would happen if they faced the full power?  
>Would they live?<br>Or would they fall to darkness that is Rassimov?  
>Fate was on our heroes side, and so was Lady Luck. But sometimes, those things aren't enough. <div> 


	19. Chapter 18: Lucas Speare

Coreoth XIX:

Lucas Speare

A/N: I've been working on Shadow Rising, since I thought it deserved an update or two. Or three. But now is time for chapter one of my four chapter Lucas Speare run. The twist is coming next chapter, and boy is it a twist! Again, manical laughter.

Third Person POV, Dante's House...

Ian was concerned. The object of his concern was his friend Lok. Ever since their mission in Rytomania Lok had grown distant. Even Sophie couldn't get to close to him. When someone touched him he shied away as if it hurt. He didn't let other people get too close. He grew quiet and would only talk when neccessary.

And Ian thought he knew why.

When Scarlett had hypnotized Lok she said that she was his only friend. So there could be a remaint of that in his mind. Either that or he didn't trust them.

Or himself.

Lok knew why he was being so distant. He didn't trust his friends for some reason. He thought it was because of what happened with Scarlett. What she had done to him. And he couldn't trust himself.

But enough about that. Right now the team was studying the three keys they had. They had sent them to the Foundation to be analyzed. What came back said that the keys had a spell that could allow them to point to the direction of the other keys. They even figured out the words of the spell to activate it. And also the keys had strange markings on them, markings that seemed to be part of a map leading to something. The Foundation sent back the map pieces, enlarged.

So now our heroes were going to try it.

"What were the words?" Ian asked. They were sitting around the table in Dante's living room, staring at the keys.

"Keys of started, keys of done. Point to key number one." Sophie said. Two of the keys whirled to face the other they had.

"Keys of old, keys of new. Point to key number two." Zhalia said. Key one and another key pointed to one of the keys on the table.

"Keys of trapped, keys of free. Point to key number three." Dante said. Keys two and one pointed to the last key on the table.

"Keys of top, keys of core. Point to key number four." Lok said quietly. The three keys whirled to face a direction, northeast.

"Keys of soar, keys of dive. Point to key number five." Ian chanted. The keys whirled to face the west. southwest to be exact.

"But it's impossible to know exactly where they're pointing." Sophie complained.

Lok got an idea. "A map." The others looked at him. "What if we put them on a map and repeat the fourth spell. It might do something."

Dante nodded thoughtfully and left the room. He returned with an old looking map. He unrolled it. It was a detailed map of Coreoth. Lok but the keys on the area of Koer.

"Keys of top, keys of core. Point to key number four." Lok chanted. The keys whirled to face southeast. And light spilled from them. Each light made part of a line to the area. And then the area was circled. Dante looked at the circled spot.

"That's the village of Cefnfor." Dante told the others. "In the Wlaish region. It's a small island fishing village."

"So each of the keys point to the next. You need one and two to point to three. And add three you can find four. Add four to the group and you can find five." Zhalia said.

"Let's go get key number four!" Sophie said.

"Trip time!" Ian shouted.

Porthladd, Wlaish Region of Coreoth, Early the Next Day...

A man stood on a boat watching the village of Cefnfor get closer and closer. The treasure he wanted would be there. The key to the key.

He smiled as the cold sea wind blew in his face. The black fedora he wore almost blew off. His shoulder length white hair blew around. He looked to be in his mid-thirties or so. His sea green eyes glittered with excitement while his pale lips curled into a smile. His face was pale with high cheekbones and he wore a long black trenchcoat. In his hand was a gnarled two foot long stick. A wand.

"Time to get to work." He said.

Lucas Speare was on his way to Cefnfor.

Later that Day...

The Huntik team had reached Porthladd and were eating lunch right now.

"So, how do we get to Cefnfor?" Ian asked.

"We rent a boat." Dante said. "The Foundation set us up."

"So we leave soon?" Lok asked.

"As soon as Sophie pays the bill." Zhalia said. They burst into laughter.

After they ate they walked over to the boat. It was about as large as their old, but looked faster.

"It's cold here." Sophie said. Ian looked cold too. Lok and Zhalia shrugged.

"It's a Nordic and Clavas region. It's supposed to be." Zhalia said, hopping into the boat. Dante started the boat and they took off. The spray from the water was cold and the wind cold and had the taste of salt. It took an hour to reach Cefnfor.

And the sight was horrible.

Cefnfor occupied a large beach of the isle of Ynys. It was a beautiful town with wood and stone house and boats occuping the the docks. There was a forest behind, a mighty oak and pine forest.

But it had been that way. Now it was nothing but ruins.

Someone had decimated the whole village. House were nothing but splinters and gravel. The boats had been torn out of the water and thrown into the ground. It had been a one-sided battle. And the other side paid dearly.

The team docked and got off. "Oh my God. Oh my God." Sophie muttered tom herself, in shock of the devastation.

"Holy-" Ian breathed.

"What happened?" Zhalia asked.

"Who did this?" Lok asked.

"Look fo survivors." Dante ordered. The others nodded and ran off.

"I found some!" Lok called. They ran to see a small family. Well, more like a group of kids and teenagers and one young adult. "Easy." Lok said to a brown haired teen. There were five girls, and six boys. Three of the girls were teens, the other kids. Same with the boys excpet that one was the young adult. The adult was twenty and was barely breathing.

Most of the kids had brown hair, though a couple had black hair. Most of them had green eyes and were teen Lok was helping had very light brown hair and bright, light blue eyes. They were inside a crumbled building, this building barely standing.

"But my friends-" The teen said.

"Are fine." Dante said. He and the others had pulled the other survivors out while Lok took the teen out.

"What happened here?" Sophie asked. "And what's you and your friends' names?"

"I'm Dewrder." The teen said. "As for the others, well this is Ffydd," He said pointing to a tall and skinny teenage girl with black hair, "Gobaith," the other teenage girl who had high cheekbones and short brown hair, "Cariad, Anwyldeb, and Cyfeillgar." These were the three young girls who were triplets, with dark brown hair in braids and viridan green eyes. "He's Cryfder," one of the teens who had very long hair pulled into a ponytail, "The other one is Cyflymder," the second teenage boy who had a buzzcut of brown hair and cheekbones that looked like you could cut yourself on, "Gwerth, Gwael, and Breindal," the three boys looked to be brothers with raggedy brown hair and cobalt eyes, "And he is Tylluan." The last boy had brown hair, green eyes and a hawk like nose.

"Courage, faith, hope, love, affection, friendly, strength, speed, worth, poor, royalty and owl?" Dante translated. "But what happened?"

"A man came. He had at his side a gnarled stick which he used to throw magic. He was a Seeker. He did not call any Titans but he threw lightning, fire, water, ice, energy and shadow around. He wanted to know the location of a key. The elder refused. He killed him." Dewrder described what he looked like. Ian winced when he heard the description of the man. Dante's eyes widened as well. "He then slay everyone who opposed him. He had men with him, those men were killed by our village dewin, our village wizard, or Seeker. But then the man destroyed our village and everyone else. Tylluan barely managed to get us in here. He almost died. Will we be alright?"

"Of course. I call the Foundation and they'll help you guys. Swear it." Dante said. He went to call the Foundation while Sophie began to heal the kids and such. Many were unconcious.

"Ian." Lok said quietly. He had managed to get Dewrder to sleep.

"Yeah?" Ian asked.

"That man was your dad right?"

Ian sighed. "Right. He used a wand to amplify his magic. Always had. Never liked using Titans."

Dante came back just as Sophie finished with the healing. Dewrder woke up.

"Dewrder, do you know where the key is?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. I'll lead you there. I'm fine, honestly." He said, pushing himself up. "Will my friends be alright?"

"The Foundation is already on their way, a few minutes away." Dante said. Dewrder nodded.

He lead them into the forest, taking them to a cave. "The man only got a general idea. But he'll be here. Count on it. And I'm coming with you, I know about the traps." Dante looked at the others who nodded. They walked into the cave. As they followed the cave walls they entered a very large chamber. About the size of basketball court.

"Where's the key?" Lok asked.

"In the other room. This one is the trap room. You have to avoid getting speared, burned, frozen and any other things that involve painful deaths." Dewrder said. He picked up a stone and threw it in. The stone was destroyed instantly. Spears flew out of the walls, fire burst from the floor, water jets going at a speed so fast and hard it could cut through steel came from the walls. Quarrels shot down, acid was sprayed, and a pit full of snakes opened. Lightning zapped through, spikes popped out the floor with a merry hiss, while stalactites fell from the ceiling and magma spewed from a crack in the ground.

Ian gulped. "Wow. They wanted that key safe."

"True, but there's an easy way around it." Dewrder said. "Dyro inni deml taith nerthol!" The traps vanished. "That is the only way to disable the traps, well at least for a certain part. See." He threw another rock and nothing happened. "But only for five minutes. Move and follow me!" They sprinted down the room, following the safe path that had opened which twisted and winded through the room.

The next room was another story. There was the key on the far end. And between the key and the group were two mechanical snakes. They were the length of a bus each and their fangs rotated like saw blades. Their scales were steel sheets, incredibly hard. They had spikes sticking out on various places on their body. Their eyes drifted listlessly.

"Freaky." Lok muttered.

"Agreed. Any tips?" Ian asked Dewrder.

"Stay alive." He said, deadly serious.

"Move team!" Dante ordered. They ran into the chamber and the snakes saw them instantly. They moved forth, faster than one would expect. One launched itself at Dante, going ten feet per second. Dante barely dodged the snake.

Ian had the bright idea of making a giant snake. Except that snake was killed.

"How do we stop it?" Zhalia yelled, launching powers in vain.

"Wait! Their probably powered by magic!" Ian said. "Sophie, use your powers and get rid of the magic!"

"One problem, there is no magic!" She yelled back, jumping back as a snake struck.

"Then clog up their insides." Lok said. Lok leapt onto a snakes head and opened it's mouth with his powers."Bristlebind!" The power went into the snake and the gears inside got stuck and the snake 'died'. Dante did much the same except he blasted the insides with a nice little Storm Ray.

"Nice job guys!" Dewrder cried. He ran forward. And the room blew up. The team was thrown into the walls.

Lucas Speare walked in. "Thanks for showing me the way to success and for taking out the guardians. As reward you won't die. Today." He walked over to the key and picked it up. "One more to go. And I'm guessing you don't have the others? No too much to hope for." He smiled and tipped his hat. "Nice to see you son. Too bad you aren't on the winning side." He waved his wand and a portal opened. He stepped in and was gone.

Dante's House, Koer...

Dewrder was with our team in Dante's house. They sat defeated.

"He used us." Ian said. "As expected."

"We should find a way to find the next key." Sophie said. "But how?"

"One, two, three will point us in the general area. But still." Dante said.

"Did you guys notice how each light segment is the same length?" Dewrder asked. He had invoked the fifth spell and looked at the light. "That means we can figure out where the fifth one is!" The others got very excited and then measured the light segments. They measured the same amount on the map, going the same way and they reached a location.

"It's just north of Sorptra." Dante said. "That are is known as kleidí spi̱liá."

"I can go and scout it out tomorrow. In fact I'll leave soon." Dewrder said. A member excused himself then.

"Fine, but we should plan first, know how to get it before Lucas. So fine, go soon." Sophie said. She looked up and noticed something was now missing. "Where's Lok?"

Lok was in his room thinking. Scarlett's voice kept coming into his head, telling him his only friend was her. But she wasn't his friend. But what if the others weren't either.

Lok sighed. "I can't trust them. They can't trust me if Scarlett shows up agian. And I can't trust myself either. I should just leave." But then a hardness filled him.

"But I'll prove my trust before I leave. I'll give them a hand. I'll get the last key, tomorrow. And I'll give them all the keys. And I know how to get to the last key."

"I know just the spell."


	20. Chapter 19: Last Key

Coreoth XX:

Last Key

A/N: Time for super mega awesome twist time! Cue evil laugh. I've been waiting to do this for a long time, oh a very long time! I wanted to do something special but couldn't ee how to fit it in. But now I do! And it's going to be awesome! Well, you probably won't think so, but you'll come to appreciate it later. As my plot unfolds!

Third Person POV, the Next Day...

Dewrder had already left to go scout out the cave with the key. He was just supposed to be looking around and staying there to keep people away. The rest of the team was making a plan as to how they could get the key without Lucas knowing.

However, Lok was making his own plan. Unbeknwonst to his teammates he was in his room with the keys. There was another spell that had come back with the others. The keys were linked together and if one had enough of the keys they could use the spell to go to the general area of the next key, making sure they know where it is.

And that's what Lok was going to do. Before he said the spell he wrote a quick note and left it on his bed along side his sword.

"Keys of soar, keys of dive. Take me to key number five." Lok chanted. He had his amulets and a bag with clothes. His form began to shimmer as he slowly began to vanish. Without all four keys he would only be take to a genearl location, but that was better than nowhere near the location.

Ian was concerned about Lok. He was walking to Lok's room to see if he was okay. When he opened the door he saw Lok vanish.

"Lok!" Ian cried. He dived to grab him but Lok was already gone. He saw the note and picked it up.

_"To Dante, Sophie, Ian and Zhalia,_

_I have left. Why? I know you don't trust me, and I dno't trust you. But also because I don't trust myself. I am worried that should we face Scarlett again I will kill you all, and I know you feel the same._

_I am leaving but before I do I will do one thing to prove my trust and to lessen my heavy heart._

_I have taken the keys and I will retrieve the last one._

_Do not worry. I don't deserve or need your pity._

_Lok."_

Ian ran downstairs and told everyone what happened. Dante told Dewrder via Holotome and said they were coming right away. They ran to the plane. Hoping they could make it in time.

Cause Ian had a feeling that this might be a one way trip for Lok.

Lok's POV, Kleidí Spi̱liá...

I touched down at the entrance to the cave. I didn't think it would be this close, I was thinking more a few miles from here.

"Hullo Lok." I whirled to face Dewrder.

"Dewrder. What do you want?" I unconciously reached into my amulet bag, staring at the sword he had at his side. "You can't stop me Dew. Don't even try."

"I don't want to stop you. I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Lok. I understand why you don't trust anyone after what Scarlett did to you." I regretted telling him about that. "But your friends are some of the nicest people I've ever met. You can trust them."

"You don't know that! What if Scarlett was right?"

"Then your an idiot." I looked at him. "Scarlett was using your feelings Lok. She's not right."

"But I've made my choice. I'm not going to go back."

"You know your friends will look for you. They'll find you."

"They'll try. But they won't."

Dewrder opened his mouth but before he could say anything a voice interrupted him. "Sorry to interrupt your little squabble boys, but I have a key to get." I whirled to face Ian Speare. He whirled his wand and was right in front of the entrance. "Ffrwydraid." A huge explosion happened and me and Dewrder were sent flying back. I got up and ran towards Lucas Speare. "Mellt." A bolt of viridian lightning burst out of his wand and I was droven back into a tree and it hurt. Lucas chuckled and entered the temple cave. For some reason I couldn't move and I realized the lightning had stunned me.

"Lok! Let's go!" Dewrder called. I tried to tell him I couldn't move, but I couldn't move my mouth. He saw me and frowned. He took out a little sack full of some sort of dust. He took a handful and threw it on me. I felt the stun leaving me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Wlaish fish dust. Cures any magical spell. Weak ones though." Dewrder answered as he ran to the temple. I followed suit, nowing full well that we may not survive. When we entered I expected traps.

There was nothing. Most everything in the temple passage had been decimated. We ran forth into a chamber that had been apart.

"Someone needs to try a little anger management." I muttered. The scene reminded me of Cefnrof.

"No doubt about it." We walked slowly through the rubble. "Why are you here Lok?"

"I can't trust my friends. A part of me keeps whispereing that Scarlett is right and that part gets stronger every day." I said miserably. "And...And they can't trust me. When or if we fight Scarlett again I might be under her control and I might not be able to fight it. I might kill them."

"There's something else Lok. Something your not telling me." I gave a harsh little laugh. Dewrder was very perceptive.

"I can't trust myself either."

"And that's eating at you. Eating away your soul."

"It is. I guess I'm trying to do this as a last act of friendship. Before I go out on my own."

"Lok, you doing this means that you can trust yourself. You're doing it to show them and yourself that you can be trusted." I nodded slowly then heard some explosions.

"Wait here. I'll take care of Lucas."

"He destroyed my village."

"I know, but you'll get yourself killed. Let me do this." I walked in. Lucas Speare was on the far end, holding the key. Before I could do anything the keys were ripped from my pocket and sent flying towards Lucas. He got them, dipped them into ink then rolled each one onto a seperate piece of paper.

"Perfect." He said. "All the keys are mine."

"Give me the keys Lucas and I might just let you live!" I shouted, but then I noticed the slain guardians.

Three lions the size of elephants. They were made out of clockwork and were beautiful. Or would've been if they weren't scattered around the room. Lucas had destroyed them and I was challenging him? I was insane.

He turned towards me a small little smile on his face. "Mellt." A bolt of virdian lightning flew towards me but I was ready.

"Armorbrand!" I yelled. The bolt nearly sent me flying even with my shield. Who was this guy?

"Dwr!" A stream of water flew towards me. I jumped but was hit by a second. I hit the wall and collasped. I slowly picked myself up. "Gwynt!"A gale force wind threw me into the right wall, then left. I fell again. "Iâ!" Shards of ice raced towards me. I launched myself away. "Creigiau!" Two large stones flew towards me. I used my powers to decimate them only to get hit by a third. I flew back and hit the floor. When I got up Lucas yelled another spell. "Tân!" A stream of fire hit me and blew me back.

"You know I've spent most of my life looking for one spell. It's called a death spell." Lucas said almost casually as I lay on the floor, broken and deafeated. I gasped. "It has the power to kill a person instantly. But in can only be used three times, and then it will be erased from my memory. I would write it down or hunt it down again but the location will not be revealed and I can read the word. I must hear it. I want to use it on your mentor but I can spare it on you. I already used it once before."

"So are you going to kill me?" I asked weakly.

"Yes." I was lifted up and then suspended in mid air. "The spell takes a bit to prepare so just be patient. I, practioner of the Art, user of power, student of magic call upon the dark power of this spell! I call upon the power of the death spell, the soul finisher, the ender of lives!" A shadow formed around Lucas's wand. "I use the spell known as-" He was cut off by Dewrder.

"No you don't!" He yelled. Lucas whirled as Dewrder cut his arm.

"You insolent pest! Llu!" A blast of energy hit Dewrder and sent him down to the ground near me. "I have to do this all over again!"

Lucas chanted the spell again. Then he reached the last part. "I use the spell known as the Reaper spell! The power known as the Soul Finisher! I use Marwolaeth!" The shadow intensified into a single beam of darkness that rushed towards me.

It had almost reached me when Dewrder made his move.

He leapt in front of me and the shadow claimed his life. I heard him scream, a scream full of agony, pain, sadness, fear. All rolled up to one. But I heard something else.

Peace.

He was at peace. When the shadow was gone Dewrder lay on the ground, dead. I felt tears fall down my face.

"Dewrder." I sobbed. A rush of anger and shame filled me. This was my fault. But Lucas cast the spell. Lucas was at fault, so Lucas will die.

Lucas however was furious. "That boy! I need to use the last use for Dante! Agh!" He pointed his wand at me, the wand's tip having gathered green light. "Chwyth!" A blast of green light flew towards my chest.

I heard my friends come in as the blast hit my chest. The bonds that held me up disappeared and I fell to the ground. My insides were crushed. I could tell.

"Lok!" I heard Sophie yell.

"I'm sorry guys. I thought you all didn't trust me. And I didn't trust you. But I also didn't trust myself. I know I was wrong. I'm sorry." I coughed and I felt the last bit of life begin to leave. But there was something to take it's place.

And that was peace.

Third Person POV...

Lok stopped breathing. He was dead.

"Lok!" Sophie sobbed. Zhalia looked on in shock. Dante's eyes had tears that refused to fall. Ian looked shock as he collasped to his knees.

"Lok. It...It should've been me. It should've been me!" Ian looked up at his dad. "Dad! You killed my friend! You killed my best friend! I'm going to kill you! I swear it!"

Lucas simply smiled and threw them the five keys. "I would hate to win my prize withouth beaqting you. I got what I needed from them." He vanished.

Lok's body began to glow. Crystals sprouted up all over his body. Soon he was covered in crystals. Then he shattered into thousands of tiny shards. These shards then whirled around and become one small crystal with the picture of Lok carved into it.

"Lucas Speare you die now!" Dante yelled.

Lok was gone. Lucas had won.

It seemed over.


	21. Chapter 20: Mourning and Trials

Coreoth XXI:

Mourning and Trials

A/N: I must admit, killing Lok off was really evil. Very evil. But, it had to be done for the rest of my plot to be able to carry on. It had to happen. And Dewrder had to die for the same reason. Forgive me all.

Third Person POV, Dante's House...

It had been five days since Lok had died.

Dante's house, once lively and full of joy and laughter was now devoid of both, and full of sadness.

They had taken Lok's body, the crystal, and brought it back. They decided not to tell Sandra just yet, till they could figure out a way to bring him back, if it was possible. If not, they would finish the mission first, for Lok's sake.

They all dealt with it in a different way.

The hardest hit was Sophie. She had thought that Lok had died before, but this time, this time it was different. It was for real. She spent the days mostly crying, eating and drinking little. When she wasn't crying she was reading ancient texts, studying to get stronger. Trying to find a way to do the impossible.

Zhalia, in the time she had known Lok, had begun to think of him as a little brother. Yes, he was annoying, and yes he could be naive, but he was still Lok. She became distant and cold, not to mention very quick tempered. It was how she dealt with his death, with anyone's death. She cried rarely, one of the only times the day he died. But that was it.

Dante wore a mask of calm but underneath he was as sad as the others. But he knew they needed leadership to manage and he had to be the one. Underneath he was seething, waiting for the chance to finish off Lucas Speare, to avenge Lok and Dewrder.

Ian turned his sadness into anger, anger at his dad, anger at the Crystals for allowing Lok to die, anger at the world. He turned this anger to energy, to power. He practiced constantly, becoming stronger, waiting for the chance to strike back. Ian wanted revenge. And nothing would stop him.

Ian was currently in the training room, loosing his rage on a punching bag. He was hitting it with rapid strikes from the heel of his palms. Then he unleashed a kick that caused it to simply burst. He turned to another and was about to go all out on it when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Ian turned to meet the eyes of his mentor, Dante.

"Ian...' Dante sighed.

"What?" Ian asked defensively.

"What's wrong with you? Besides the obvious."

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Fine. Pack up, we're going to get that thing on the map."

"Sophie's ready?"

"Yeah, now you go get ready." Dante left the room, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Áit Trialacha, a Few Hours later...

The map, the combined pieces of the map from each key, pointed to a place in a secluded area of Emerldas. The place was labeled on the map as Áit Trialacha. Translated from Clavax it means place of trials.

The actual place was a huge monolith, somehow hidden by the taller still trees. It was grey in color and was more than two hundred feet tall, and a hundred feet wide. A single door was there, locked.

Our heroes advanced on the door. There was a key hole along with a single character on the top. The Clavax symbol for the number one.

Ian pulled a key from his pocket, the first key. He put it in the hole and turned. The door rumbled and then, with the click of clockwork at work, begin to move till it was gone.

They walked in.

The inside was much bigger than the outside, probably due to magic. The whole area was made out of a black stone that had green glowing veins. This first room was big, with a huge gorge in the middle. There were five floating platforms crossing the gorge.

"So it looks we have to cross it. Seems simple." Dante said as he threw a stone up and to the gorge. It was vaporized. "Cherit stay with me on my shoulder so you won't be vaporized." The little gargoyle nodded and landed on Dante's shoulder. Then the trial began.

Dante went first, jumping onto the first platform. Then the next. Zhalia came next, then Sophie, and finally Ian. When Ian landed the platforms began to turn to dust, ever so slightly.

"Go, go!" Dante yelled, jumping off of the last platform. The others followed, except Ian wasn't fast enough as he fell due to the whole no platform thing. Luckily he had his whip which wrapped around a piece of stone protruding from the main landing. He pulled himself up and lay breathing heavily.

"Come on. We keep going." They got up and kept going. They soon reached another door. Sophie put her key, the second key, in the hole. Again it opened.

This chamber was smaller and the only things in it were two statues. When the team stepped in the stone on the statues simply turned to dust, revealing two monsters.

One was a hobgoblin, a creature with the body of a spider, a sanek head and a man body. Like a centaur, except the bottom was that of a spider, and they had a snake head. Instead of an arm it's right arm was a long green tentacle. It's other arm ended in a clawed hand.

The other one was a eight foot tall man. He wore a green mask with three spikes extending from it. He wore red armor and his right hand was huge, as big as his torso with claws. The left hand was a metal claw.

The two statues/monsters adavnced.

"Seperate!"Dante yelled as he jumped to the side to as a tentacle flattened the ground where he had been standing.

The group seperated into two teams, Ian and Sophie and Dante and Zhalia, Ian and Sophie took on the giant while Zhalia and Dante took care of the hobgoblin.

"Go, Metagolem!" Dante yelled. The golem rushed up to the hobgolbin and began to fight, throwing punches hard and fast. When the tentacle snaked around his arm, Metagolem ripped it off from the body, turning the appendage to dust.

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane!" Zhalia called out her black knight who rushed to help Metagolem. Together they finished off the goblin, Kilthane stabbing it through the chest while Metagolem punched it's face really hard. The thing turned to dust.

Meanwhile Ian had called out Queztacoatl who was annoying the giant. Sophie called out Feyone who also annoyed him. Then, together, the four of them attacked, Sophie with Raypulse, Feyone with a slash, Queztacoatl with a bite and Ian with Touchram. The statue burst into dust.

The dust slowly began to gather back into a solid shape, reforming the statues.

They moved to the next door, putting the third key in. The door opened, revealing a maze.

It was a large maze, a labyrinth. There were holes in the ceiling, perfect for crossbow bolts. Dante called out Solwing to test his theory. Bolts shot out of the ceiling, destroying Solwing and aiming at our heroes. They leapt back into the previous room and just avoid a storm of bolts.

"Just as I thought. Cherit, stay by me." Dante said. The little Titan nodded and landed on Dante's shoulder.

"How are we going to go through the labyrinth? We can't tell which way, and I doubt the Holotome will work." Ian asked. To be sure, he checked the Holotome. Nothing.

"Maybe the key will help?" Sophie suggested, one of the first times she had spoken since Lok's death.

Before the others could reply the third key buzzed, a string shooting out and around Sophie's wrist. It then flew off. The others had to run to follow it.

A few minutes later they heard the roar.

Dante checked the Holotome, which showed a minotaur, a stone one charging towards them. It read some quick facts, liek the fact that spells don't hurt it. As the thing charged, through walls a couple of times, the team picked up the pace.

One time the minotaur jumped up into the air, getting hit by bolts, our heroes having to use Overshield to survive. They hear a roar of pain and anger, very close, and continue on.

When they were almost through the labyrinth the minoatuar crashed through the wall behind them.

It looked like Megatuar, except it was made out of stone and slightly taller. It gave a roar that sounded like thuunder. The walls shook.

"Go on! I'll be right behind you!" Dante yelled to the others, turning to face th minotaur. "Just leave some string behind, so I'll be able to leave." Zhalia nodded and began to lay a trail of silver string behind, while she and the others ran off, Cherit following.

"Show that doppleganger a true minotaur, Megataur!" Dante summoned out the minotaurian Titan. He had two gold axes in his hands. The Titan charged the statue, swinging the axe into the statue's snout. Instead of slicing through, it got stuck. The statue roared and ripped the axe out and threw it into the wall.

The statue then attacked Megataur, pushing him on the ground. Dante brought out Breaker behind them to help. Breaker grabbed the statue by the arms and held it tightly. The statue had a trick up it's sleeves though, it's arms split in two, the new arms throwing Breaker back. Megataur buried his other axe into the statue's chest, the axe was then thrown at Dante who had to drop to the ground to avoid being beheaded.

Megataur buried his horns into the chest of the statue, only to be thrown. But Breaker was there and he began to pummel the statue with lightning fast blows. Megataur got behind then struck with an axe he recovered.

The combined efforts destroyed the statue, turning it to dust, but not before it released two more blows which sent the Titans back to their amulets. The dust began to reform, moving towards the center of the maze. Dante ran on, following the string till he reached the end.

There was another door, and with the fourth key it opened.

This room was simple, a long hallway with a short ceiling. Before they continued, Dante did something to ensure their safety.

"Gearfried!" He called. The Titan had thin legs that ended in a point. His body was a black metal with silver veins. Where a belly button would've been there was a three inch diameter crater with a ruby in the bottom. The arms were jointed black iron blades, shaped like diamonds from a playing card. The real arms were thin and underneath, with small hands. The head was like a helmet, with red eyes. Above it was a V-shape that was connected, like a visor. "Gearfried, cover our backs. If you are outnumbered, retreat. Do not use Invincible Shield till I tell you." The Titan nodded and ran back into the maze. "In case Lucas is close by."

"But what good is Gearfried?" Ian asked.

"Invicinnble Shield doubles his defense, but slices his attack in half. It also drains me of energy faster, so I use it less." Ian nodded and the group continued.

Dane stopped them as he looked at the walls and roof in front of him. He threw a rock up and towards the area he had studied. A huge wall of fire burst up, touching both walls and the roof, explaining the scorch marks. The rock was ash in seconds.

"Wow. Zhalia, can you freeze it over?" Sophie asked, but the Noric was already shaking her head at the beginning of the question.

"No jets, it's a mgically produced flame, but I can do something else." She began to work her magic, creating an armor of ice for them, including Cherit. First was a bubble, then several layers of ice, then another bubble, ice, bubble, and finally the thickest layer of ice yet. Ian went first.

The fire was hot, he could feel it through the ice. The first layer had already melted, the bubble evaporated. He knew it was a matter of seconds so he jumped through, landing outside just as the armor melted away. His hair was singed, along with his clothes. The others came through, all of them looking better than him. They continued down and opened up the door.

They stepped inside a large chamber, with a twenty foot high and long door on the opposite side. Gearfried rushed in and alerted them that the enemies were coming. The team ran to the door, which had five key holes. They inserted the keys into the correct holes and the door opened, in a different way then expected.

The stone dissolved in each portion. In the end a ten foot long and high four-pointed star shaped opening was there. It showed a five foot tall black key with silver and gold markings.

Then Gearfried blew up.

"Hullo friends. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to kill you all." Said Lucas Speare as he entered.


	22. Chapter 21: Dueling

Coreoth XXII:

Dueling

A/N: I love cliffhangers. They make everything so much more exciting don't they? Anyways, before I continue I would like to thank my loyal readers, Janka and Startime101. You guys make this writing worthwhile. I also want to thank the others who have reviewed, like Darklight, who's writing is awesome, Pianoir who's also good, PhantomMoonluvsRedSky who is pretty good. Thanks for reviewing guys. And remember, reviews are amazing and I would greatly appreciate any you send my way.

Third Person POV, Áit Trialacha...

Lucas smiled as he looked at the stunned heroes.

"You all looked surprised to see me."

"Only surprised to see you breathing Lucas." Dante said. "But that can change in a second."

Lucas laughed, a deep throated laugh. But there was no joy in it. "You amuse me Dante. Before I kill you all, I think a history lesson is in order."

Lucas twirled his wand lightly in his hands. "As you all know I married Kathy Cobra for one reason and one reason only. I thought that being a Cobra would make me worthy of King Basilisk. But I failed."

"Then you should be stone! Dead!" Ian cried out, his voice full of anger.

Lucas smiled, but there was an edge, a hardness in that smile. "Interrupt me again and you'll be killed son. Anyway, I suppose that you are right Ian, I should explain the fact of how I am alive. It has to do with my Seeker power. My special power. I have the ability to, for one time only, absorb a power and use it once. That's how I lived. That's how I am talking to you right now."

"But Grandpa should've stopped you-" Ian began, but Lucas cut him off.

"He tried, don't you remember Ian? That day we dueled? Well, I'll show you instead. Pastvision." A vision appeared before them.

It showed Cody and Lucas in the chamber before King Basilisk. Ian was in the background, and he looked to be about five years old. Cody was angry, clenching his staff.

"You can't do this Lucas. It's insanity! You'll be killed." Cody said, the anger barely under control.

"I'll do as I please Cody. You have no power over me. I can kill you here and now if I felt like it. But I'm a generous guy, how 'bout a duel? I win, I get to go to the King. You win, I never try again. Arian gornest!" A ring of silver light appeared around Cody and Lucas. "You know the rules, I win you can use magic for a few hours. You win, that happens to me."

"Fine. Prepare to be destroyed Lucas." The fight began, but it was quickly obvious that Lucas was far stronger. In a matter of no time Lucas had beaten both Nidhogg, Cody's most powerful Titan, and Cody.

"Looks like you've lost your touch, old timer." Lucas laughed as the circle of light shrunk till it only surrounded Cody. Cody gave a short groan of pain as it took his magic away temporarily. Cody collapsed and Ian ran to his side.

Lucas walked into the chamber and that's where the vision ended, as the entry way filled with purple light.

"After that day, I had no need of your mother. As I was fighting Cody, a team I had sent was trying to kill her. But they failed." Lucas continued with his talk. "So I went and did the job myself. And I enjoyed it."

"You're a monster Lucas." Dante said vehemently.

"I'm far worse than that Dante! I'm a warlock!" Lucas said, his voice sounding cheerful, using the ancient term for user of dark magic. "I was planning to kill you with marwolaeth Dante, but I have a much better idea. A duel. The winner, get's all of the keys and the benefits of this duel. The loser, doesn't. Do you accept Dante?"

"Bring it." Dante said, stepping forward.

"Oh I will Dante, I will. Stakeset!" The keys flew up into the air above the two Seekers, one of dark, the other light. The big key stayed where it rested. "Time to get things started! Gornest coch!" A red ring of light circled the two duelists. "Choose your weapon Dante. You know the rules. One weapon, one Titan, no death spells."

"I'll use my sword." Dante said.

"Suit yourself Vale. Allow me time to choose my weapon. And killing is an option in the duel." Lucas waved his wand and rows of weapons appeared before him, ranging from the gladius to the katana to the broadsword to crossbows to regular bows to longbows to recurve bows to maces to axes to pikes to spears to javelins to halberds to sabers to muskets. "So many to choose from. Ah, here we go." Lucas picked up a pike and twirled it around. The spear like weapon hissed when Lucas did a couple of practice swings, to check the balance.

"Ready?"

"I've never been more ready." Dante answered, his eyes hard.

"Excellent, Soullink!" The power shot of Lucas's wand like it was fired from a gun. It Dante who screamed in pain. "Excellent. Now we can begin. You see Dante, that spell links your magic to your soul. You call out a Titan or use a spell, you die a little. You use up all of your powers, and it's game over."

Zhalia gasped as she understood Lucas's plan in its entirety. "I get it..."

"Excellent dear. Now the three of you can watch me kill your friend, since you missed most of the last one. Slay him, Helion!" From Lucas's amulet burst an odd looking Titan. He was humanoid in shape, but was covered in gold feather and had a large beak . He had claws that were very sharp looking, and feet like a velicoraptor's, with an extra big claw on his big toe, good for slicing things into ribbons. The Titan's long tail ended in a mace ball while on his back were two large bat wings. His eyes were pure black and pitiless.

The duel began in earnest. Lucas was good with the pike but Dante was better with the sword and he would've won already if it wasn't for Helion. Fighting two opponents at once was difficult.

"Zhalia, what's going on exactly? What's at stake besides the keys?" Ian asked.

"I'll have to explain magical duels to you first. Seekers settled matters in ancient times with these duels, and some Seekers still do today. The ways you win or lose are basically the same. You kill the other person, or you leave the ring or you use up all your power, or you're knocked unconscious. There are seven types of duels. There's the worst, a black duel, a death duel. You can use death spells and the loser dies, no matter how they lose. There's a gold duel, a turning duel. In there you can't be killed. The winner can choose to turn the loser into a good or evil Seeker. If the loser was evil, he's now good and vice versa. Next there's a silver duel, and there you can't die either. The loser loses the ability to use magic for a short time. A green duel means that you win whatever item/items that were put up. With a blue duel, the winner gains the loser's amulets, the Titans unbonded from him or her. With a red duel, you lose all of your magic and the winner gains it. A purple duel is a red and blue duel combined." Zhalia explained.

"But wouldn't losing your magic be the same as losing your Titans?" Sophie asked, confused.

"No. Your bond stays and given awhile you'll even gain back all of your magic, as Titans are the source of Seeker magic. And if you lose your Titans you still have your magic, though it's harder to use."

"Wait, if Dante loses his magic if he loses, and his life force and magic are connected then won't he... die?" Ian said, fear creeping into his voice as he figured it out.

"Yeah, and Speare will be extremely powerful, so strong I'm not sure if all three of us together could beat him."

"Dante can't win if he doesn't use magic though!" Sophie cried out.

"It's the perfect way to win. Dante can't use magic for fear of hurting himself. But he can't win without it."

Dante himself was beginning to realize this too. He jumped over Helion and bought himself a few seconds.

'I need to use magic. I'm going to lose if I don't, and then it's all over. Of course, I could die from using magic, but I'll have to take that chance.' Dante dove to the right to avoid a bolt of lightning that would've knocked him out of the ring. He rolled to his feet to meet Lucas. "I've had enough of dodging Lucas. It's time that the hunter became the hunted. Go, Caliban!" The Aztec warrior blazed to life, and immediatly charged Helion. The gold Titan was strong, but Caliban was stronger. Soon Helion was retreating, while Caliban continued to advance on it.

"Let me show you a trick I learned a while back Speare! Ulctrices undam!" Dante screamed, slamming his hand, palm down, onto to the stone floor. A wave of viridian lighting was sent out in all directions. Lucas didn't have enough time to react, he was flown to the edge, barely staying in the ring.

Helion wasn't so lucky. Caliban had jumped up and left the wave to hit the Titan. It was destroyed instantly.

Lucas got up shakily. "Well done Vale. Well done. But you see, I'm hardly finished and don't think that your Aztec warrior frightens me." A bolt of crinsom fire hit Caliban, destroying him instantly. "You're weak from that, and that will be what destroys you!" Speare charged in, his pike a glow with some sort of energy. As he ran he launched dozens of spells at Dante.

None of them hit him.

Dante swept the pike out of Lucas's hands and hit him in the gut with a ball of electricity. Lucas fell at the edge of the circle, his wand an inch out of his grasp.

"Kill me Dante, go ahead and do it, I know you want to."

"I don't kill unharmed opponents. And I've already won."

"You think you won Dante? Hardly, no one will win this round. Diwedd ornest!" The circle exploded with red light as Lucas ended the duel. The duelists were sent flying into the walls, and the keys into Dante's pockets. Lucas got up, wand in hand.

"Farewell." He traced a door in the wall behind him, and fell through it, vanishing.

Dante got up shakily and brushed off the other's help. "Let's get the key."

The pulled out the key. Ian was the one to notice the strange markings a foot from the top.

"They look like..."

"Keyholes." Dante finished, fishing out the five keys. They fitted them in and turned. The top popped and unlocked, then swung away on hidden hinges revealing a hollow with an ancient map.

The map showed a location and said one thing.

Spíti tou Poseidó̱na.

Neptune's home.


	23. Chapter 22: Meeting

Coreoth XXIII:

Meeting

A/N: Sorry it took so long for my last chapter to get updated, school was getting in the way. Anyway, this will be a short chapter, a prelude to what's next. Please enjoy.

Unknown, Third Person POV...

The room was large and circular. Everything was made out of crystal or rare stones and metals, from the sapphire roof dotted with diamond stars, to the onyx floor with grass made out of jade and emerald, to the walls made out of amethyst and peridot. There were six thrones, each one made out of a different crystal.

The largest one was made out of diamond, then to the right of it was a throne made out of ruby, and the throne to the left of the diamond one was made out of emerald, then the one next to that one was made out of quartz, ice white. Then one of topaz, then pearl. The topaz one was opposite the diamond one and was derelict and broken.

Then one by one the owners of those thrones appeared. Two were female, the ruby one and the pearl one. The onwer of They all wore black cloaks, some with hoods, others without. The leader sat in the head throne, the diamond one. The owner of the topaz throne was absent.

The leader was average height, a little over six feet tall and wore a cloak over his armor. The armor was made out of ceramic and and glass and some diamond. He had eyes the color of blue diamond, with no whites and pupils. He had a sword strapped to his side and had blond hair that looked like a Lilith's hair.

The emerald throne owner was taller, close to eight feet tall. He was built like a farmer, with strong arms and callused hands. His cloak was open, only half covering his body. His hair was brown, looking like a Clavas hairstyle, and he had big blue-green eyes that seemed to be made out of emeralds. He wore a straw hat and chewed on a piece of long grass. He wore the simple clothes of a Clavas farmer.

The owner of the ruby throne had her hood up, and her cloak revealed nothing. She had red hair and emerald eyes. The hair seemed to be made out of strands of ruby. She had several knives strapped to her side.

The owner of the quartz throne was tall, a little taller than the farmer, and was heavy set, basically all muscle. His hair was as black as obsidian and his eyes was the color of the quartz of the throne. His cloak was fur lined, and underneath he wore leather armor. He had two axes at his side.

The last person was also female, with long red-brown hair and eyes that were pearls. Her cloak was like a dress and was a lighter color than the others. She held a staff with a rainbow colored orb on top.

The leader looked at the people assembled. "Where is Cowl?" The simple question was met with mostly confused looks and was spoken in a language that predated Coreoth itself.

"I'm here Master Lith." Cowl appeared in a swirld of shards, answering in the same language. His hood was down showing his many scars and handsome face. But he was no where near the handsomeness of the people on the thrones. His left hand glittered as he pulled of his gloves, showing that his left hand was made completely out of crystal.

"Good, good. How is our plan proceeding?"

"They are nearing completetion of the last test."

"And what of my Disciple?" The farmer spoke, his voice quiet but powerful.

"He is ready to be Awakened, Lord Clavas."

"Do you think that they are ready for their challenge?" Lith asked.

"Time will tell, though I am worried about the girl Lady Caster."

"Why?" Lady Caster asked.

"The death of her boyfriend scarred her, she may or may not recover. I hope she does."

"I'll lead her along to the right path." Lady Caster disappeared in a flash of pearly light, and the scent of cinammon hang in the air.

"How long do you think will it take for them to save us, and Yggdrasil?" The hooded woman asked.

"Depends on how strong our enemies are Lady Selphie, it depends. Do you need me for anything else?"

"No, you may go Cowl." Cowl bowed to the figures, one by one. He then vanished in a burst of rainbow light.

"I'll go help him." Clavas got up and streched. Then he vanished in emerald light and left the scent of wheat behind.

"I hope they can help us save Yukerie." Lith said sadly, looking at the derelict throne across from him. Then he vanished in a burst of silver light leaving the faint aroma of lavender. Then the big man vanished in a white light that smelled of mint while Lady Selphie left behind the scent of cherries and salt as she vanished.

Nowwhere...

In the eternal blackness there was one point of light. It was a blue crystal, very large. It was transparent, and in it you could see something. A boy floating, always floating.

Trapped in an endless sleep, with an endless dream. Of floating, of people he once knew.

The dream lasted for a long time, but time was hard to tell in this place. Very hard to tell.

The boy began to stir.

His Awakening was drawing near.


	24. Chapter 23: Awakening

Coreoth XXIV:

Awakening

A/N: It's been a very long time since I've updated this story. I'm probably going to go back and change some stuff in this story, along with Shadow Rising and I'm totaly rewriting Rouge. So please read and review.

Third Person, Nowhere...

Cowl walked along the empty place. The place that was called Nowhere was truly nothing. An eternal void of nothingness. The only thing that was actually in the Nowhere was crystal, which was everywhere, though nowhere as well. Beings with strong wills could make the crystal appear underneath them, to serve as a pathway of sorts, changing color to match the walker's aura. If there were more than just one being, the crystal would be the color of the strongest aura, and would be mixed if the auras were equal in strength. And each time the crystal was stepped on, a note matching the walker's spirit would ring out. For that was the nature of Nothing Crystal.

So as Cowl walked, the crystal beneath his feet chimed with a beautiful note, the same each time, and it turned a semi-transparent rainbow color as well. But Cowl paid no attention, deep in thought. Thought about many things, but those things always led back to one thing.

His immortality.

Though in the beginning it had seemed to be a tremondous offer, he had quickly discovered the price. He had to fake his own death, leaving his family heartbroken. He had attended his wife's funeral, crying more than anyone else there. He had seen his son, Testa, die as well, and watched his daughter Gemma perish. He had watched over his grandkids, then their children, and their children and so on and so on. At times it got hard. Watching friends, family, loved ones, age and die while he stayed the same, forever watching.

Cowl moved up stairs, the note rising with each and every step. Then he came to a balcony of sorts, and as he made his way to the edge a rail came into being, which he then leaned on. From there he could see one of the few points of light in the empty place. A blue crystal floating.

Cowl sighed, not looking forward to what he had to do. He reached up and touched the left side of his face, near his eye. He could feel the slight tracery of crystal there, another price this one for his powers.

He saw the whole platform turn emerald and smelled wheat and freshly cut grass and heard the sound of a scythe through wheat, the wind blowing through a huge field of grass. He was no longer alone.

"You aren't thinking of going back on us are you Cowl?" came the voice of Lord Clavas.

"No, well not completely," Cowl answered truthfully. "It's just...hard."

"I believe you. I've seen the same thing Cowl," Clavas said, tears in his eyes. "My wife died before, I couldn't do anything but help her in the afterlife. Then my sons, Talún and Réimse. But the one thing I made sure to do is watch over their descedants. And that is why I'm here today, to awake the last of Talún's ancestor's."

"Lok is descended from you?" Cowl asked, a note of surprise in his voice.

"Yes, but I'll talk about that later. For now, we save him." Clavas started down stairs, the note descending with each step. Cowl followed.

Soon they reached the crystal. Inside they could see Lok floating, trapped in an eternal slumber.

"Time to awaken my child," Clavas said, touching the crystal. Ligth began to spill from the point of contact till it got blinding. Even Cowl looked away.

Soon almost all of Nowhere was lit up.

Inside the Crystal...

"Time to awaken my child."

Lok bolted awake, slowly floating down to the ground. "Dad? Dad! Where are you?"

Lok felt a warm light on his back and whirled around to see a doorway of light, with his dad in there. "Dad! Dad, come over here!"

"I'm sorry Lok. But you have greater things ahead of you, and so do I," Eathon said sadly. He started faded back into the light.

"Dad! No dad! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me again! Daaaad!" Lok ran into the light and...

Stepped out into Nowhere, the crystal beneath his feet changing from emerald to a more cobalt color.

"Dad? Where, where am I?"

"Nowhere Lok. Nowhere," came the familar voice of Cowl, his hood up once more. Lok looked at him, surprise evident on his face.

"Cowl, what are you doing here?"

"He's helping me," said Clavas, stepping out from the shadows. Lok turned to see Clavas. At first he looked like his dad.

"Dad-?" Lok began but then Clavas's true form was revealed. Lok looked startled. Clavas was a little over six feet tall and looked like a regular Clavas farmer. But what caught Lok was his eyes. His eyes were big and blue-green with no whites and pupils and looked like crystals. But then Lok realized that they were indeed crystals.

"Not exactly young Lok," Clavas said, smiling a sad little smile. "But he is part of my tribe."

"Your tribe...? But then that would mean-"

"Indeed Lok. My name is Lord Clavas, but I prefer you to just call me Clavas."

Lok looked beyond shocked. "Like-like the crystal?"

Clavas smiled, amused. "Indeed. For that is what I am, the Crystal of your tribe."

"Okay. I'll buy that. But what are you doing here?" Lok asked.

"I'm here to awaken your true power, your true potential," Clavas explained. "To make you my Disciple."

"Disciple?"

"My representative on Tyset. One with the true power of the tribe," and with that Clavas pointed at the crystal still floating behind Lok. It glowed, then shattered it too hundreds of tiny shards. Clavas whirled his finger around and the shards followed the movement and began to shine. After a few seconds, Clavas pointed at Lok's cheek, and the crystal shards flew into Lok's right cheek, causing it to glow.

Lok collasped to the ground, gasping in pain. At first his cheek was burning hot, then it was freezing cold. At first it hurt like he couldn't believe, like the worst pains you have ever felt rolled into one times 10. Then it felt like the most relaxing and comforting things he had ever experienced times 10. Finally, after what felt like forever, the glowing stopped.

"Perhaps you should examine your new Sign Lok," Clavas said, waving his hand and then dozens of shards came together and then flashed and turned into a mirror. Lok looked at his right cheek, fingering the new crystal imbedded in it.

The crystal itself was colored the same color as the original. It was maybe two inches long. It resembled a lightning bolt coming out of a half of a rose bud, the bolt looking like the stem.

"What, what is this?" Lok asked. He touched the crystal and then it started glowing blue, along with his hand. Shards of crystals began to rise out of the floor, and more and more followed. The ground began to shake. Lok then noticed his eyes were completely blue. He fell back in shock, his finger leaving the crystal and everything turning back to normal.

"My mark. The mark of the Clavas, of courage," Clavas said patiently, waving away the mirror. "And with it comes the might of courage." Clavas looked at Cowl. "Cowl, may you go prepare the way?" Cowl nodded and left. Clavas turned to Lok, who met his gaze.

The area around them was slowly turning to blackness, but Lok didn't notice. "What did you mean the Mark of Courage?"

"The crystal in your cheek is in the shape of the Mark of Courage. And that is the same thing as the Mark of Clavas," Clavas told Lok. "For you see, in the ancient language Clavas means courage. And it was approriate for the Clavas were once the most courageous of all the tribes."

"Us? Brave? Please," Lok said, his voice thick with disbelief.

"It is the truth Lok. The Clavas tribe possesed the Power of Courage, the power you now posses."

"Courage? A power?"

"Indeed. Do you know what courage is Lok?"

"Yeah, it is bravery. So are you now saying that I don't feel fear?"

Clavas chuckled, the sound similar to Eathon's laugh. "No Lok. Courage is much more different than that. The power of courage means that you can face your fears. What are you scared of Lok?"

"Facing Lucas Speare again," Lok said, but he immediatly covered his mouth, like he had revealed something.

Clavas smiled, a smile like one a father would give a son, telling him it's all okay. "It is okay. I know you're afraid, and admitting your fear is just one part of courage. The man who doesn't show fear is the one who doesn't know when to run, when to start running. When to give up, when to admit defeat. With your power you can face all enemies, even those you are afraid of. You can protect your friends from your enemies. That is the Power of Courgae."

"Okay, so now I just go back?"

"It's never that easy Lok. You''ll see. And you're destiny is greater than you could ever imagine. You'll save Yukerie and Yggdrasil, I know it." Next thing Lok knew he was alone, everything back to normal the air thick with the scent of wheat and freshly cut grass thick in the area. The ground was now completely cobalt.

"I hate it when they do that," Cowl said, a little bit away. Lok turned to him.

"When who does what?" he asked.

"The Crystals, when they just vanish. It can be awfully annoying," Cowl explained, shaking his head sadly. "They can be so full of themselves."

Lok laughed. "What did Clavas want you to prepare? What way?"

"The way for you to go back to being...well alive." Cowl turned around, and began focusing. He took off his left glove, revealing his left hand, crystalized, the crystal rainbowed-color. "Not even the Crystals have the power to just bring someone alive Lok." A doorway of white light appeared. "Follow me." Cowl stepped through it and vanished. Lok followed.

He was on a cliff above a huge plain, where everything was the wrong color. The grass was red, the sky yellow, the sun green, and so and so on. Lok could see people, but they didn't look right and there was a solitary path running through the whole plain. On the roof huge tree roots poked through, glimmering like stars, or crystals.

"Where are we Cowl?" Lok asked, something not feeling right.

"Welcome to world of many names. Nilfheim, Hel. Welcome to the Underworld Lok."


	25. Chapter 24: Underworld

Coreoth XXV:

Underworld

A/N: Alright, I'm going to go through this chapter fast, so I can get with the others and the action all building up to the beginning of Tolemac, the sequel.

Underworld, Third POV...

Lok stared out at the huge plain of red grass. "This is the afterlife? Seems kinda boring."

Cowl smiled. "This is the Fields of Asphodel. This is we people who were neither too good or too bad go. To the west," Cowl pointed to the west where a glow was coming, the glow similar to that of lava, "is the Field of Punishment, Hel. To the east," pointing towards the sun which was rising, "is Elysium, also called Valhalla or Heaven."

"Okay then. So what do I do? And where does the path lead?"

"To the Door of the Underworld."

"So I can just walk to it and go through it and I'm alive again?"

A silence stretched for half a minute till Cowl started laughing. He laughed for at least three minutes before he gained control. He wiped tears of mirth away. "That's a good one Lok. No, if that was the case then everyone would simply escape. No to escape you need this." Cowl streched out his hand and a key appeared, made out of crystal. "The key of Death. Use this and you'll come back."

Lok took it gingerly. He thought about the uses, of how he could bring anyone back to life with the key.

Cowl noticed the look on his face and smiled sadly. "It's one use Lok."

"Oh. Well, coming back to life still sounds easy."

"There is one more thing left. The Reaper."

"The Reaper?" It might've been Lok's imagination but the air around him, normally warm, suddenly dropped and Lok could see his own breath, and the sky grew darker. This lasted for a few seconds.

"Yes, the guardian of the Underworld. My presence here is masking your existence from him. But when I leave he will find you. If his scythe touches you, your soul will be reaped, you will become a shade. And nothing will stop him. You will have maybe two or three hours before he finds you, three to four hours to get to the door, walking. Good luck Lok." Cowl stepped back into the door, vanishing.

Lok began to run.

Two Hours Later...

Lok was walking down the path. Despite the fact that he just ran what felt like a half marathon he felt fine. Maybe being dead had it's benefits. As Lok walked along he came across something, a river, thirty feet wide. It snaked next to the path, curving in from the southeast where a castle was visible in the distance. The water itself was as black as night and was filled with stuff. There were diplomas, a teddy bear slowly falling apart, a few books that weren't quite finished. Then Lok saw something that made his heart stop. A dark gold cube-like object floating near him.

He hesitantly reached out to grab it. His fingers brushed the object and his bones seemed to vibrate, like the sound of a drill. He grabbed the cube and examined it. It was puzzle like a rubix cube, though much more complex. He brushed away some mud revealing two letters. He stopped breathing. The letters were E.L. Eathon Lambert. Memories came flowing back.

His dad had made him a puzzle when he was five. He made this puzzle. It had been his favorite and he never could solve it. When he was eleven it vanished. Lok took it and pushed a few cubes and moved it around. He smiled as everything clicked together. "Took me long enough to solve it," Lok muttered. He then turned his attention back to the river. "What is this river?"

"It is the River Styx, the river of lost things and death," came a voice behind Lok. Lok jumped then turned around and saw a familar figure. It was a boy of maybe sixteen. He had light brown hair and his eyes were blue and very light and bright. He wore a loose white shirt and cotton trousers. Though he looked normal he was somewhat transparent, and seemed wavy, like he was mist in a light breeze. Lok was trying to place him, he looked so familar. Then it clicked.

"Dewrder. It's you," Lok realized. Dewrder smiled sadly.

"Yes Lok, it's me. And I seen you've joined me in Annwn."

"Not exactly Dewrder," Lok said uneasily. "Maybe I should explain a bit first." After ten minutes Dewrder got the story of what happened to Lok.

"I see. Well then," Dewrder froze. Even the pomegranate scented breeze stopped. After a minute it went back to normal. "Lok, you need to hurry. Thanatos is coming."

"Who?"

"The Reaper. He's after you. I'll lead you to the Door, but we need to move now!" Dewrder began to run down the path while Lok quickly followed. As Lok ran he noticed that by looking out the side of his eye he saw that Dewrder was made out of moving images, images of him from all years. They were memories.

"What will happen if the Reaper gets me?"

Dewrder shuddered. "His job is to reap the souls of the dead. A single touch of his scythe will remove your soul from your body, which will then come here. Thanatos makes sure that no one escapes."

Lok gulped. "But can't I use a shield to stop him?"

"No, his scythe negates all magic."

Lok began to realize that coming back to life was going to be much harder than he originally thought. Lok kept running till he saw the Door.

It was solid black and appeared to be made out of onyx and bone. It was twenty feet tall and fifteen feet wide. It had intricate decorations on it, showing various scenes of death. A man getting beheaded, a woman burned at the stake, a man slowly drowning, a young woman being choked. The scenes werer vivid and most very gruesome. The Door was mostly in front of the river, off of the path. Lok began to think about how to get through it when the area got much, much darker. And then the Reaper appeared.

He was tall, close to seven feet tall. He was surronded in a dark haze, a dark aura. He was clothed in a long ragged cloak that brushed the ground and was swept back and was stiff like the tails of a coat at the back and was blacker than the darkest shadow. Whenever the cloak touched a piece of grass or any vegetation, they curled up and turned brown and died. His feet were clad in simple black moccasins. His face was hidden by the hood of his cloak, but glowing red eyes shone out. But the most terrifying thing was his scythe.

It was shaped like a shallow S and was six feet tall. And instead of the traditional one blade it had two. The first was like a streched out S, maybe two feet long. The second one was similarly shaped but shorter and lower and at a very slight angle. And at the top was a short little knife blade, so the scythe was good for stabbing and slashing. The Reaper trailed it on the ground, and the earth where the scythe touched it froze. Just looking at it Lok felt the need to run and hide under a rock. It felt like his very soul was slowly being drained.

"Lok," Dewrder snapped Lok out of his stupor. "I'll try to stop him. You get to the door," Dewrder rushed the Reaper. Lok turned back to the door and then figured out something. He activated his powers and used it to gather all the stones around and made a bridge. He began to run across it to the door.

Dewrder flew back like someone had punched him with a giant fist. The Reaper walked slowly towards Lok, but each step was like twenty. He swung his scythe and an arc of shadow flew towards Lok. It hit just behind him and sent him flying onto the mainland. The bridge blew apart in a shower of stones. And the Reaper advanced on Lok. Lok watched agape as he strode over the water, not even a rippled passing through the water.

"You lost boy," the Reaper said, his voice causing the very air to tremble. His voice was no louder than a whisper, yet it sounded like a shout. He now stood above Lok. "Now it is time for you to be truly dead." His scythe was raised. And then it came down at lightning speed at Lok. Lok raised his arms in front of him and closed his eyes. He knew it could do nothing, but it was instinctive. Oddly enough Lok felt nothing. No pain, no darkness. Nothing at all. Lok opened his eyes and stared in amazement.

Around him was light blue sphere. His crystal was glowing, and though Lok couldn't see it his eyes were glowing the same blue. And in the sphere was the scythe, suspended. The Reaper's eyes were wide with surprise. "What's going on? No magic can stop my scythe!"

Lok didn't know what was happening either, but he didn't think it would last. Lok gave a push and the sphere expanded like a balloon, but much faster, throwing Thanatos back and making his scythe fly away. Lok scrambled up and began to run to the door, making a bridge again. Thanatos got up, his hood falling down revealing his face. And it was a face Lok would not forget.

At first it looked like the face of a man in his mid-forties, with curly black hair that was slowly starting to grey. His eyes were crimson, but looked kind. His skin was tan and looked like the skin of a man who spent a lot of time outside. But then his real face was revealed. It was a skull, a skull that wasn't quite human. It was shaped wrongly, the mouth too large, with two fangs jutting from the top. His crimson eyes glowed from the empty eye sockets. These two faces were over one another, letting Lok see both. He snarled andd began to run at Lok when Dewrder tackled him down, holding his arms down. "Go Lok! Go!" he called.

Lok continued to run. Thanatos's eyes glowed bright red and his scythe got up. And flew at Lok. Lok dodged it as it stabbed at him. It began to slash erractically, with Lok bobbing and weaving. He got a small cut and leaped back. With that little cut he could feel his soul, his identity, slipping away. Memories flowing away. "Everheal," he whispered. Already his soul was coming back. Lok began to see just how deadly that scythe was. Lok got pushed up against the wall, and he knew that his time was limited.

The Reaper grimaced with annoyance, then smiled. "Perhaps I should get this _dead _weight off of me!" The scythe spun around and flew at Dewrder. Lok screamed. He had no idea what the scythe would do to a ghost, but Dewrder was terrified of the Reaper for a reason.

The scythe drew close to Dewrder but at the last second Dewrder flipped around so that Thanatos was above him. And then the scythe entered Thanatos. He gasped in pain and then the scythe slid out of him. But it was too late, he was wounded fatally. Dewrder pushed him off, and the Reaper landed on his back, his eyes staring up, his scythe next to him.

"Go Lok! Get out of here!" Dewrder screamed. Lok nodded and ran up to the door and put the key in the door. The door swung open and the key fell into Lok's hand. It then began to dissolve into multicolored sand, with Lok already jumping through the door. The Door swung shut behind him. Dewrder watched and smiled.

"He escaped didn't he?" Dewrder jumped and saw the Reaper. But he looked normal. His face was normal, no skull. But it was contorted with pain. "I knew he would...Always...knew."

"You knew? How?" Dewrder demanded, confused.

Thanatos laughed. "It was my job to test Lok. If he died, oh well. But I knew he wouldn't, he is one of the chosen heroes. But me dying is nothing more than a...a happy side effect."

"You want to die?"

"For so long I have lived, doing my job. Thousands of years with no replacement. My soul slowly slipped away. But now I am free, and I have a replacement. I am free to be reborn." Thanatos smiled one last time. Then his whole body went slack. His eyes grew dim and sightless, and his chest stopped moving. He was dead. But unlike normal people, he dissolved into dust which was blown away by a wind.

Dewrder puzzled over what the Reaper had said, about his replacement. Then he realized who the replacement was.

It was him.

Dewrder went over to the scythe and slowly reached out his hand. At once he felt the scythe's power, the ability to take away the soul of any living thing. He felt the scythe in his hand, perfectly balanced. He felt like there were thousands of him, collecting souls. Shadow dripped out of the scythe and formed around him, becoming the cloak that the Reaper had always worn. Though he couldn't see his own face, it had become darker, and his eyes became crimson orbs.

Dewrder had been reborned as Thanatos. And his revenge on Speare would come soon, Dewrder could feel it.

And as a cool wind blew over the Underworld, the New Reaper began to laugh, the sound going over the whole area. And bringing a chill over everything.


	26. Chapter 25: Out of Depth

Coreoth XXVI:

Out of Depth

A/N: Time for me to get things rolling. Just so you know, Lok and Dewrder will make a cameo of sorts in this chapter. But the main character will be Ian. So get ready to see Neptune.

Spíti tou Poseidó̱na, Third Person POV...

Dante, Sophie, Zhalia, and Ian were standing in front of the ancient structure. It looked like an ancient Greek temple, but with a tunnel leading down. It was at the very edge of the sea and despite the conditions looked in good shape. Sophie walked forward, examening the ancient writing on a pillar.

"This doesn't sound good," she said.

"What does it say?" Dante asked.

"'There once was a beast of great power. It used to help the world on order of the Great ones, but one day it changed. It became twisted, it's master evil. It began to ravage the world, flooding the islands, causing the world to shake. The people, with the blessing of their gods, attacked the beast and managed to seal it within an ancient amulet. But to make sure only one with the power to control it could use it, the people set up an ancient seal with five keys. The keys were then hidden away, while the map to this place was hidden as well. And the creature's power was borrowed to protect it even more. Be warned adventurer, the beast of water is not one to tangle with.'"

"Wow," Ian whistled. "That's intense."

Zhalia turned to the tunnel. "We'll see soon won't we?"

The tunnel led down at a light angle. It had steps carved into it, and the whole thing was lit by blue crystals in the wall that gave off a watery blue-green light. The smell of the sea was very, very strong and at parts there were small drips. It was all in all, pretty amazing.

Ian was holding the Holotome, checking the data of the tunnel and making a holographic map. "At this angle and at the speed we've been traveling at for the last five minutes we should be about hundred feet below the sea. And this whole thing is holding up very well."

Dante nodded absently, not really paying attention. He was thinking about the warning. What did it mean, they borrowed part of the creature's power?

His musings were interrupted when they entered a chamber. They were exactly one hundred and ten feet below sea level. And the chamber was fine. It was maybe a hundred feet wide, two hundred feet long. It was made out of rough grey stone and had a different kind of light, more solid and real than the watery light before. At the far end was a pool of water in a large stone basin, the basin being about four feet wide. There was no exit.

"So is this it?" Zhalia asked. "How do we leave?"

As if answering her, the whole chamber began to vibrate. The water in the basin bubbled then flew out, all in one solid mass. It hit the ground ten feet in front of the group. It moved up, swirling and began to form a shape. Soon there was a five foot tall water figure in front of them. It's head was vaugely the same shape as a hammerhead shark's. The body was humaniod, the arms long and the hand big with three fingers, like the toes. The eyes were green and glowed.

"I think this is what they meant," Sophie said.

Ktoloy, Near the Cave...

A strange figure was walking through the town. He wore a long black cloak that concealed his identity. He walked quickly and confidently, like he belonged there. He had his head bent down, and then walked into a shop.

The soldier who saw all this was worried. He thought that he looked like trouble. The soldier brought his binoculars up to his eyes and observed the figure through them. The shopkeeper told him something, to which he nodded to, then he left. The door opened then closed, except he never touched the handle. The soldier gasped, then reached for his communicator. He reached the other soldiers around the city and told them what happened and where he was. They all responded immediatly and rushed towards his location. The soldier grabbed his gun, and followed.

The figure turned into an alley, and the soldier, joined by his colleuges, followed. The alley ended in a dead end and the figure turned around saw all the soldiers.

"Game over punk," the head soldier said. "You are under arrest for breaking Law 1 of our Constitution; no magic allowed. Put your hands up and come quietly." The figures hands came up slowly, before multiple lightning bolts hit the soldiers. The others fired but they're shots all missed, and the figure blasted them away. By the time the soldiers recovered he was gone.

The cloaked person walked quickly to a house at the edge of town. He pushed open the unlocked door and slipped in. He searched the offices, eventually finding what he had been told would be there. A piece of ancient paper, hidden away. The piece of paper was a map, showing a cave a few miles outside of town. He smiled.

"Time to make my surprise appearance," he muttered.

Neptune's Home...

The creature regarded the four Seekers blandly. It had no expression and didn't really seem to care if they were there or not. If not for the green eyes moving, it could have been a statue. Seeing this Ian took a step forward.

And everything changed.

The creature's eyes narrowed and it moved immposibly fast. Ian was slammed into the wall by a geyser which held him in place, his face submerged. "Help!" he screamed, or tried to. Dante and the others responded immediatly, darting forward and attacking the creature. But the attacks did nothing.

"New plan!" Dante said. "Slice through the arm! Bladewind!" The slash of air cut through the arm, only for it to instantly reform. The group kept blasting powers, till Zhalia's Augerfrost froze the arm, which shattered after a Dragonfist. Ian dropped to the ground, panting.

"Thanks. Thought...I...was..," he panted.

The group watched as the creature's arm was repaired, new tendrils of water swirling out and around, forming an arm. A strange bubbly noise came from the creature. "Is it laughing at us?" Sophie asked. It indeed seemed that way. The creature stopped laughing, then attacked, four geysers of water bursting out of it and attacking our heroes. Sophie got clipped by hers, sent sprawling. Zhalia gracefully cartwheeled away from hers while Dante dodged his with ease. Meanwhile Ian could not dodge his and was sent flying towards a wall, at high speeds.

"Graviboots!" Ian shouted, his feet glowing steel gray, causing him to land on the ground instantly, feet first. All the kinetic energy took it's toll on his body, but it was nothing compared to what would've happened if he hit the wall. "Thank the Crystals," Ian sighed.

"How do we beat it?" Zhalia asked. "It regenerated when it's arm was broken, so are we expected to beat it?"

Sophie thought back. Then it came to her. "What if we freeze the whole body and shatter everything at once?" Dante nodded, agreeing.

"Alright team. Let's do it! Zhalia, can you take care of freezing?" Zhalia nodded. "Everyone else, distract it!"

And the battle began anew. Each side attacked viciously. The creature was strong to be sure, and Dante learned the hard way about electrocuting it, as when it hit him later, all the volts hit his body. Zhalia did her job well, sending blasts of Augerfrosts, blizzards, and other things at it until the creature was frozen solid. "Now! Touchram!" Dante cried.

"Touchram!" Sophie yelled.

"Rippleburst!" Ian shouted. The three attacks hit the creature, and destroyed it completely, ice shards flying everywhich way. The shards hit the ground, and all was silent. "So, we did it?" Ian asked. "Yeah, I think so," Zhalia said, examining the scene.

As soon as the words left her mouth the shards began to vibrate. They melted, and the water from all over the room leapt up into the air and joined together in the air as a sphere. "It's not over?" Sophie asked in despair. "It's reforming?"

Before anyone could answer the sphere flew into the basin where it came from. The room rumbled and a portion of the wall where the basin was vanished, the area slowly turning into water and seeping away, leaving a five by five foot doorway instead. "Looks like we won. Time to continue."

Outside the Cave...

The figure stood looking at the entrance. It seemed normal enough, but he knew that once he entered, he would be facing forces beyond his control. And that was the only thing that disturbed him. The sand beneath his feet showed five pairs of foot prints. There were only four in Dante's team. So who was the fifth person? And if he was who the figure thought he was, they were all in for some serious trouble.

Back in the Cave...

Ten minutes have passed, and still they went deeper. The pressure increased outside but still, no cracks appeared.

"We are now three hundred and ten feet below sea level," Ian said. "For such a primitive structure, it's holding up surprisingly well. But, hey, that's magic for ya."

The others barely listened to him. Insead they were all thinking about something, each one different. Dante's thoughts were on the whole thing that happened in the last room. If that was 'borrowing' the creature's power, then just how powerful is the creature? Zhalia was thinking about the creature itself. The inscription had read that the creature had flooded islands and caused the world to shake. That was tremendous power. But what could posses that power? Sophie was thinking about something that disturbed her. After they cleared the challenge she felt _something._ She didn't know what, but an evil presence was in the air. And she didn't like it at all.

Then, at four hundred feet below the surface, they reached another chamber. It was the same shape as the old one, but it was flooded. Instead of a floor there was a huge pool of water, and only small little stepping stones provided the way through. There was an actual exit here. Seeing this Ian started hopping on the stones towards the exit. When he was halfway through a new creature burst out of the water. It resembled the old creature, except it's body was longer and without legs, with a dorsal fin. It's hands were three claws joined together. Ian observed all this while it dived towards him. He jumped back and landed clumsly on shore with the others. After this, the creature dived under water, and disappeared, saved for it's green eyes.

"Scatter!" Dante yelled, using Hyperstride to leap towards the wall, high up, with Spidertouch connecting him. Ian and Sophie landed on the other wall while Zhalia landed gracefully next to Dante. The creature burst through the platform that they were all standing on only moments before, shattering it to pieces. "Now! Freeze it!" Dante ordered, using Augerfrost while everyone else used every freezing spell they knew. The creature's arm turned to ice, only for it to almost immediatly melt back into water.

"If we can't freeze it, how can we beat it?" Sophie asked in despair. Ian had no ideas, and neither did anyone else. The creature seemed to know that it's prey was trapped and started attacking them more ferociously. The walls were pretty badly damaged. The creature sent streams of water from the pool at the group. The creature also seemed to know that Ian was the weakest. As he landed on a stone, the creature leapt at him. Ian used Hyperstride to jump over it, and hit it with Augerfrost. The creature was stunned and then Ian saw something amazing. He hadn't noticed it but there was a green crystal orb behind the eyes. And when the part of his body froze, it flashed green and a very, very subtle wave of green light washed over it, unfreezing it. Ian smiled and quickly returned to Dante. He told him what he saw.

Dante smiled and nodded. "Got it. Now I know what to do." Dante hopped onto a stepping stone and faced the creature. He smiled and crossed his arms. The creature approached quickly, a wake being the only other sign that it was there, besides the dorsal fin. Then, when it was only twenty feet away, it leaped, jaws appearing, teeth being seen. Dante waited a few seconds then ran on the water with Nimblefire, getting close, then leaping at it's face. "Dragonfist!" Dante's fist collided with the crystal. The creature froze in midair, eyes widening. Then, the crystal shattered, and with it shattered, the whole creature burst apart, like a cloud had rained up side down. Dante landed back down and walked to the door, and then through it. He turned to the others. "C'mon. We have a mission to finish."

A few minutes later they were walking down another tunnel. According to Ian the depth had increased dramatically, as the angle was much steeper. They were now about seven hundred feet below water, and quickly deepening. The walls still held. And conversation was nonexistent. The group was worn out. Already the challenges were proving themselves more than challenging. At nine hundred feet below surface they reached yet another chamber, much larger than the others, four hundred feet wide and six hundred feet long. It was plain, no door, no basin, no water, no nothing. The ceiling was full of tiny holes, but no water leaked in. "What's the deal with the chamber?" Zhalia said.

She was soon answered. The entrance closed itself, trapping them. But that wasn't all. Water began to leak into the room from well hidden faucets. At first it was only covering the floor. But it quickly rose to the group's ankles. And it rose quickly, more and more water pouring in. Soon it was up to the group's waists, and rose faster. Within five minutes the water was near the ceiling.

"Anyone else realize that the water is getting very, very warm?" Ian asked.

Dante nodded. "The water is heated and is rising in temperature all the time. Not only that, the holes in the ceiling mean that there will be no air pockets. This is made to make sure we die. Everyone, take a breather." Dante quickly handed out the breathers to everyone else. "When the time comes, put them on. Unfortunately, they won't have enough to keepus safe forever. And sooner or later, even with our spells, the water's temperature will boil us alive." The water rose more, and soon our heroes were under water. Even with their spells, the heat was still great. Within five minutes, the breathers began to run out of air. Then, just as it looked like everyone was doomed, the water began to leave. In less than half the time it took for the chamber to be flooded, it was empty. Except for creature number three.

He was shaped sort of like a cross between a frog and scorpion. It's eye glowed as it regarded the group. Then, two tendrils of water burst out of it, and before anyone could react, they pulled both Ian and Sophie into the creature. The two struggled, and it was obvious they could not breathe. "We have to move fast Zhalia," Dante said. Zhalia nodded. And so the two attacked the creature with all their might. The creature retaliated with it's might, sending tendrils after tendrils of water at them, only for them to continuely dodge. Eventually Dante hit it's head with a Bladewind, causing it to temporarily break apart, freeing Ian and Sophie. Together the four of them destroyed the creature.

"A little easy huh?" Ian asked.

"Yes. Maybe the main challenge was when the chamber flooded. But, let's hope this is the end of it all," Zhalia said.

The group left the chamber through the nexly made entrance. They walked for a while, the slope steeper, and the depth rapidly increasing. They were now one thousand three hundred feet below the surface. When they reached the next chamber they were one thousand five hundred feet below the surface. The chamber was smaller and there was a small door, with five key holes, leading to another chamber. "This must be the last chamber. I'm betting that our objective is behind that door," Dante said.

"Right you are Mr. Vale. Right you are," came a new, familar, and unwelcome voice. The group whirled to see Lucas Speare standing in the doorway. "How are you all?"

"Perfectly fine, Lucas," Dante said. "You?"

"I'm great. You led me right to the place where my dreams will be made, a reality."

"Dream on!" Dante rushed in and attacked, but Lucas was ready, retaliating, and sending Dante flying. "Perhaps I should mention this Dante," Lucas began. "Everytime I battle any opponent, my power allows me to become even stronger, even if I lose. So, you did me a favor Dante, fighting with me so long ago."

"Well, you're still not strong enough! Caliban!" Dante's signature Titan rushed Speare with Dante.

Speare smiled. "Helion!" Speare's Titan leapt at the duo, but was beaten back.

"Nice try Speare! Fusion Bolt!" The bolt of lightning flew at Speare, but he simply redirected it at the others, who blocked it. Dante attacked with a Dragonfist, but Speare whirled away, hitting Dante with a blob of energy, sending him away. He hit the ground, his nose bleeding and legs cut. Another blob hit the others, sending them away.

"You can't win Vale," he said, smiling. "Now hand over the keys! Or I'll take them!" He waved his wand and the keys slowly floated towards him. Before they reached him, they were surronded by a blue glow. They were sent back to Dante, but they just hit the ground near Ian. Lucas whirled around to see who did that, though when he saw who, he stopped short. The figure was blond and dressed in a grey cloak, that was partially open, revealing a white jacket beneath. His eyes were blue, his right cheek partially crystalized. "You!"

Lok Lambert smiled. "Hello Lucas. Hello Dante, Sophie, Zhalia, Ian. How are you guys?"

"How-" Sophie began, but Lok cut her off, "Later. Now, I have a score to settle with Lucas. This is for killing me and Dewrder!" Lok leapt at Speare and an epic battle began, the two sending powers at each other and redirecting the other's attacks. But then Lucas got the advantage, sending Lok spiraling.

"You are stronger boy," Speare snarled, "but you're not strong enough." Ian saw that it was hopeless, when he noticed the keys. He grabbed them, got up and ran towards the door, shouting, "Cover me!"

Dante sprang up and attacked Lucas, with Sophie, Zhalia and Lok following his example.

Ian quickly put the keys into the locks, turning the door, and keys, into water. He rushed into the next chamber, leaving behind the battle. This chamber was very, very small. The only thing in there was a simple pedestal in the middle with a blue-green trident. Ian was drawn to the trident and when he lifted it, power surged through him. He smiled and knew what to do. When he reentered the main room, his friends were down.

"Hey dad!" he called. Lucas looked at him. "You want to see power? Well here it is!" Turquoise fire burned in Ian's eyes. "Awaken! Shake the earth and move the seas!" He stabbed the trident down into the ground. "Neptune!" A figure appeared. He bore resemblance to the first creature, smaller though.

Lucas laughed. "That's it? This will be over soon!" A bolt of energy was sent at the creature, but it only went through him. Others resulted in the same results. Ian smiled. "Too bad Dad!" Neptune's eyes glowed and the whole chamber shook, sending stalactites falling at Lucas, who blasted them away. Cracks appeared in the walls, and the fight continued, Neptune sending streams of water at Lucas, then freezing them to inflict more damage. More cracks appeared. Finally Lucas was beaten, his wand flying away. That's when the damage took it's toll, water seeping into the room, reaching their ankles. "You guys, go!" Ian ordered. They left. Ian faced his dad, his index finger burning with power.

Lucas saw the look in his son's face. "Go on Ian. Kill me, I know you want to, so go on, show that you really are my son! Kill me!" Ian snarled, "Rippleburst!" The blast hit the ceiling above Lucas, who smiled. "Looks like you really can't." Ian smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure, _Dad_." The rocks fell on Lucas before he could react, water beginning to flood in. Ian was already running before his dad's death, tears streaming down his face as he used Nimblefire to escape the rapidly collasping tunnels. Soon he emerged into the sunlight with the others, just as the cave collasped.

Dante saw him, "You okay Ian?" Ian nodded, wiping away the tears. He noticed a piece of wood floating by. He picked it up. It was his dad's wand.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

A/N: The pictures of the creatures and Neptune will be on my profile. Review please.


	27. Chapter 26: Thorne and Behemoth

Coreoth XXVII:

Thorne and Behemoth

A/N: Sorry for the super long wait. I got caught up in school. But, after about seventeen or so chapters, the mysterious Thomas Thorne will finally appear, and he will change everything. Now things get closer to the actual plot.

Koer, Third Person POV...

Lok Lambert sat on the side of a canal in the gray predawn light. He breathed in deeply, savoring the smell of the air. The water, the smoke from buildings, the _life_ of it all. The sound of the city also caused him He liked being alive again. Being dead had taught him something though; appreciate life. He never knew how much he would enjoy walking through the streets of Koer, being pushed into crowds, riding the shuttles, avoiding royal soldiers. Everything was so enjoyable.

Especially seeing his friends again. That was incredibly nice. He missed them, hearing their voices and laughter. Though the last one was not as common anymore. Things were becoming much more serious, very fast.

"Lok," came a familiar voice. Lok turned to see Ian walking towards him. The Lilith boy had changed very much while Lok had been dead. He had grown more serious. And Lok had a bad feeling about what had caused the cave to collapse during their last mission.

"Hey Ian," Lok greeted casually. "What's up?"

"The others sent me to find you," he said smiling good-naturedly, sitting down besides the other boy. "But I figure we have some time to talk."

"About what?"

"What was it like being dead?"

Lok thought about that for a bit. "Interesting to say the least. For a while it was like I was in a dream or something. Then when I awoke and entered the Underworld, everything was different. Yellow sky, red grass, and green sun. I could run forever, never tiring. It was amazing. But terrifying too. Knowing that death was so close. It scared me."Ian nodded sagely. Lok glanced at him. "What happened in the cave anyways?"

It had been two weeks since the mission and Ian had never talked about what happened. "Nothing. It collapsed and nothing else," Ian said.

"You killed him didn't you?" Lok asked quietly, the question more of a statement.

"No. Not directly."

"You caused the collapse, didn't you."

Ian sighed and nodded. "I...I was overcome with rage. At everything he had done to me. He killed my mom, he worked with the man who killed my grandfather. He hunted us down, almost killing us. He destroyed an entire village. He is-was a monster. I told myself he deserved to die. But," Ian looked at his hands as if they were some sort of nightmare creature, "in the end, he was still my dad. And I proved to be his son!" Ian stood suddenly, his emotions under control. "C'mon, we should get back. Dante is back from his meeting with Thorne." Lok jumped up at that. A week after their last mission, the Huntik Foundation had finally found the man named Thomas Thorne. Dante had left two days ago to go meet with him.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go!" Lok took off, and Ian followed, struggling to keep up.

When they reached the house they found Dante sitting on the couch, looking beat. "Dante!" Lok yelled, rushing in. "Did you find Thorne? Did he tell you about my dad?"

Dante held out a hand to stop the flood of questions. Cherit, Zhalia and Sophie entered the room hearing the noise. "Easy there Lok," Dante said. "Yes, I found him. But he didn't tell me anything about your dad, not really." Dante looked Lok in the eye. "He's dying."

"Dying-But...but how and why?"

"A curse. It's affecting his health and memory. He can't remember much. But he told me of the last thing about your dad he can remember." Dante took a deep breath, as if preparing himself.

"It was a long time ago. Your dad had struck it out on his own as a Seeker. He used to be on a team with Thorne and Metz and one other person who Thorne can't remember. But anyways. He joined back up with Metz and Thorne one last time, for one last mission to the Tartay area. There he discovered something that cursed him and Metz found something as else. That's all he could remember." Dante smiled suddenly. "But he did give me this map that will lead us to the same area they explored."

Lok smiled. "Let's go!"

Zhalia at this moment looked at Dante, who nodded. "Sorry guys," she said. "I can't go. I have other business to take care of."

Lok seemed crestfallen at this, but quickly recovered anyways. After all, they had a mission.

On a Plane near the Tartay Forest...

"Seekers, we have a mission," Dante said to Lok, Sophie, Cherit and Ian who had gathered around him on the plane.

"What are going there to recover anyways?" Ian asked.

"Thorne couldn't give any specifics but he recalled a powerful Titan. The way I see it, it's the Legendary Titan of Body, Behemoth, which has long been rumored to be hidden in this area. So our mission is simple." Dante opened his Holotome and a mission card popped up immediately. "Reach the Tartay forest and retrieve the Legendary Titan of Body, Behemoth. This is our most important mission to date."

Cherit spoke up now, "Judging by your map it looks like you're heading into the Tartay wilderness."

"If legend and the historical accounts agree, then this is the Ktoloy legends of the civilizations of Amazon women originated here. And there we will find one of the three Titans used by the original Seeker, Casterwill."

"The Titans of Mind, Body and Spirit. So powerful they're like fairy tales, even to Seekers," Sophie added.

"That's right. Seekers have been chasing these stories throughout the ages. But I've got a hunch that they're more than just a myth."

"But to use a Legendary Titan without Casterwill's Legendary amulet of Will, you'd be put under a terrible curse."

Dante nodded. "That's what I think happened to Thorne. It explains a lot."

The Professor's Castle, Erock...

"Sir, the day we have been waiting for has arrived," Rassimov said, kneeling at the Professor's feet. He gently kissed the Professor's ring.

"Tell me Rassimov," the Professor demanded, "have the Legendary Titans finally resurfaced?"

"They have. Dante Vale and his team are advancing on the Legendary Titan Behemoth as we speak."

"Yes! I can feel it. It's very, very close. Only with these three Legendary Titans can I achieve my ultimate goal! Do whatever is necessary to get them!" Rassimov smiled grimly.

He walked away, followed by a couple of his Suits. "Now Teknomicon, compile and display our intelligence on the location of our Foundation..._friends_." A map showed up, showing the Tartay forest.

Tartay Forest...

"We're getting close now," Dante said. He was leading the group to the area where they believed the Titan lay.

"No need to wait up," Lok gasped from the back, "I'm fine. I'm right behind you."

Dante paid no heed. "Some force is pushing against us. It must be some kind of ancient power, right?" he asked Cherit.

"Aye, it looks no man has crossed these woods in hundreds of years," the wise gargoyle said.

"Not that they could have found it anyways," Dante said, looking back at the group, which involved Lok hopping around trying to get a vine off of his leg. "The only map through these woods, is the one Thomas gave me."

Ian looked at Lok's leg. "Hey Lok," he said almost casually, "I think that snake around your leg is poisonous." Lok began to scream and jumping around, leading to him falling down and Sophie and Ian having a good laugh. "Sorry," Ian said between laughter, "couldn't resist!" He reached out a hand to help him up and pulled the older boy up.

Dante meanwhile narrowed his eyes, watching the woods ahead. He caught flashes of movement, but enough to see what was making them.

Women taking place amongst the trees.

"A great Seeker defeated by a twig?" Cherit joked. "I'd never thought I'd see the day!"

Dante slowly walked over to Lok. "Hey, that stick had the element of surprise!" Lok joked. A fly landed on his head.

"Careful, Lok," Dante warned, "there's a horsefly." His hand snapped out catching the blow dart as it traveled to Lok's head.

"That's some fly!" Lok exclaimed.

"This doesn't look good," Cherit rasped as the Amazons, women in leather armor carrying spears, and bows and arrows and blowguns , walked out of their cover in the foliage.

"These Amazons don't look very mythological to me!" Ian joked as he joined the others back to back. "We better hit them before they stick us," he said, reaching for his Titans.

"No Titans!" Dante ordered. "Not in front of the Amazons. We don't know how they'll react. Besides we're trying to make friends."

"So, we're going to make friends by hitting them with our fists?" Lok asked.

"Well, it's worth a try."

"Men are invading their sanctuary!" the leader, a tall hard-looking blond woman with an exotic accent and pole-axe said. "Take them!"

"Sophie," Ian said slowly,, "I'm guessing that this will be mostly up to you."

"Me?" Sophie asked, as if it was crazy. "What do you mean?" She didn't get an answer however as a rain of arrows flew towards them. The team dodged them in various ways, like Dante jumping and grabbing a tree branch and swinging towards the Amazons, Lok ducking, and Sophie rolling away, while Ian simply dropped down. Cherit was hiding however.

"Dante said no Titans," he said to himself. "I guess that includes me!"

Dante took out the two archers while Lok, Sophie and Ian faced down the oncoming attackers. "Ready you two?" Sophie asked. The boys nodded and charged. Lok jumped up on a spear thrusted at him, surprising the Amazon holding it.

"See?" he said light-heartedly. "I've been picking things up here and there!" With that he jumped up and kicked the spear away.

Ian was going hand to hand with two Amazons, having used his whip to eliminate their weapons. He was smiling as he kicked one away and blocked the next's attack.

Sophie was fighting the leader and another one, desperately dodging thrusts and slashes. Dante quickly took down a foe and kicked her spear to Sophie, who thankfully caught it.

"I am second strongest in the village!" the leader said. "You will fall!"

"Come get some!" Sophie challenged. They went at each other like they were wielding quarter staves.

Lok was fighting an Amazon, and Dante was too nearby. However, only Dante noticed the blow gun assassin in the bushes, aiming at Lok. He grabbed a stick and let it take the blow, warning Lok at the same time.

"Whoa!" Lok exclaimed. "Sophie move now!"

Sophie had her spear pushing against the leader's pole-axe, and couldn't get out of the path of the blow gunner. "No..can't..dodge!" she grunted. The blow dart was sent flying at her. She pushed the leader away and yelled, "No choice! Honorguard!" The shield saved her life, deflecting the dart, and amazing the leader and every single other Amazon.

"Can it be?" the leader said slowly in amazement. "A female Seeker?"

"You were saying Dante?" Sophie said.

"Looks like they know all about Seekers," Ian said, shrugging. Dante nodded thinking.

"But if you are a Seeker, then where are your Titans?" the leader asked Sophie.

Cherit flew up, "Do I count?"

The leader turned to him, not noticing the bright light. "But you are so small!" Sophie coughed. The leader turned to her, seeing Feyone and Sabriel out. "So it is true!" Turning to look at the guys she said, "then these must be your servants."

"Uh, servants? Us? Hey listen-" Ian and Lok began at the same, but Dante stopped them both.

"Yes we are her servants," he said humbly. "It's our _honor_ to serve. In any way that we can." Sophie looked extremely pleased at that.

In the Village...

"Our Queen, Hippolyta, will wish an audience with you," the blond woman said. She was leading Sophie around the village.

"Great, but I was wondering," Sophie began, "How is it that you know so much about Seekers?"

"Many years ago," the blond woman began, saluting to a fellow Amazon, "when Queen Hippolyta's mother ruled our village, her life was once in danger. She was saved by two Seekers, Metz and Thomas."

Sophie gasped.

Meanwhile the guys were in some sort of cafeteria area where Dante was explaining his past with Metz.

"You learned to be a Seeker from the head of the Foundation? That's cool," Lok commented when Dante had finished.

"When I was with Thorne, Metz came too. He helped fill in some details," Dante added, bitterness hidden in his voice. Metz knew he was looking for Eathon, yet he hadn't shared this info before. Maybe Metz just forgot. But Dante would grill him later. "I think the two of them wanted us to come here to find the Legendary Titan that they and Eathon left behind."

"But why would Thomas, Metz and Lok's dad spend their time in this little village?" Ian asked naively. Dante glanced at some of the Amazons, who were quite pretty, sitting not far away, laughing.

"I can't imagine," he said. Two more Amazons brought the three of them some food and drink.

Meanwhile, while Sophie and the blond woman were walking around, three Suits were spying on them.

Flashback:

"Metz! Metz!" a young boy cried, running to the edge of a brook. He wore a yellow T-shirt and jeans and had russet hair and amber eyes. "I did it! I invoked my first Titan!" He hopped across rocks to the other side, with a Solwing flying behind him and landing on his shoulders.

"Well done Dante," a younger Metz said to the boy version of Dante. "Your first bonding to a Titan you found all by yourself too!"

"Isn't it great?"

"Now then," Metz said wisely. "Solwing will be a good friend, but you'll also need a fellow warrior to fight beside your side when trouble finds you."

Dante's face became etched with worry, and curiosity. "Who?"

Metz pulled out an amulet, showing it to the boy, speaking all the while. "His name, is Caliban."

End Flashback:

Dante put away the matching amulet as he stood on a temple, watching the village. _Why didn't you tell me Metz_? he thought. _Why?_

Lok and Cherit, meanwhile, were spying on an Amazon as she stood before a temple with a statue of a female centaur with four arms and a bow with a quiver. The Amazon bowed.

"Lok," Cherit whispered. "Do you spy what I spy?"

"Yeah," Lok whispered back. "That looks just like a Titan doesn't it?"

They watched as the Amazon scooped some water from the nearby pool with a spoon like object and walked up to the Titan statue. She poured the water onto its neck, jumped down and bowed once more, slighter however. The statue moved, two of the arms bringing the bow up and drawing it.

"We better be careful!" Cherit warned as Lok crept out of his hiding place. "It's not welcome we're welcome."

"I wonder how the statue works?" Lok puzzled over the statue he stood before. "I bet it's a mechanism. Maybe it's the water!" Lok then did the same thing as the Amazon, scooping water and pouring it on its head. "See? There's a gap here, covered by the design," Lok said as the water seeped down the neck into a gap half-way down the neck. The water foamed as it seeped in.

"Aye! It looks like the water drains in around the neck!" Cherit pointed out.

Lok then pulled the head off, nearly falling in the process, and climbed onto the statue, peering into the neck. "Let's find out!"

"Hard to believe something so sophisticated can be so old!" Cherit exclaimed as they watched the water move a bunch of gears, explaining the movement. "It reminds me of myself!"

"Well, let's cap her up before we get in trouble," Lok said, trying to put the head back on. The Amazon from before ran back to grab something and noticed Lok. "A man in Diana's circle!" Lok, being the klutz he was, dropped the head, having it fall into the pool, with Lok missing it with a dive.

Sophie was at the foot of the castle when they heard the scream. "The Queen will see you now-" the blond woman was cut short by a cry for help. "Trouble! This way!" She ran, Sophie following, and grabbed her pole-axe on the axe.

When they reached the area they found Lok pushed against the pedestal, the Amazon with a dagger pointing at him. "What is going on here?" the blond woman demanded as Sophie ran to Lok and Dante, Ian and more Amazons poured into the scene.

"I was just looking!" Lok claimed. "Honest!"

"The outsiders are here to deface our village! Seize them!" the blond woman ordered. "Take special care with the Seeker!"

The four of them plus Cherit were pushed against the pedestal. Sophie shook her head, like she couldn't believe Lok would do this, Dante shrugged philosophically. Ian however muttered, "Nice job Lok!"

A bit Later a Suit walked back to a group of four other Suits and Rassimov. "Has Dante Vale and his team found anything?" he demanded.

"They're not even looking!" the Suit exclaimed. "They've all been captured by the Amazons!"

"He insists on playing games instead of just taking what he wants!" Rassimov said in disgust. "We will not make that mistake! Go to the village and request an audience with their leader!" The Suits walked off.

Meanwhile the group was in two cages suspended easily twenty feet from the ground. The boys and Cherit in one, Sophie in the other.

"Yikes!" Lok said to Sophie. "That looks uncomfortable!" Sophie was suspended from the ceiling by her arms, her mouth gagged, and legs tied together. She grunted at Lok. "Wow, it's a good thing we're Seekers too, right Dante?"

"That would've been," Dante paused, a smirk on his face," inconvenient."

Ian looked up from his seat of the floor. "Wait a minute!" he cried out. "Was that part of your plan?" Ian was amazed by the idea Dante could plan ahead for an event such as this.

"So we could escape?" Lok finished Ian's train of thought.

"Speaking of escape, let's get our tails in gear!" Cherit said.

"Not yet, it's not time," Dante said. Just then a group of Amazons ran through the area beneath their cages, heading towards the palace.

"How about now?" Ian asked.

At the palace, three of the Suits had confronted the Amazons and their queen, with a Bonelasher and Sekhmet already out.

"What's going on here?" a young girl dressed like a person in the higher part of society. She stood on a balcony above the others, watching the happenings.

"You were just about to take us to take us to the Legendary Titan!" a white-haired Suit said, his hand glowing with a Raypulse.

"My queen," the blond woman shouted, "stay back! It is not safe!"

"Protect our way of life!" Hippolyta cried, taking out an amulet. "Forest Queen Diana!" A Titan shaped just like the statue appeared.

"She's a Seeker!" White cried. "Get her!" Sekhmet leaped at the queen, only to be destroyed by Diana's arrows. The Amazons began to shoot their own arrows. However a blond Suit summoned Nighlurker in response. The creepy Titan quickly disposed of Diana.

Bonelasher took three arrows in the chest, simply roaring like it was a bee sting. A Stoneblade disposed off the Amazons, throwing them to the side while Bonelasher rushed at the queen.

Our heroes are still in their cages however. But not for long.

"Time to play!" Lok cried. "Springer!" His squirrel friend popped out and quickly untied Cherit. And began working on Sophie and dismantling her cage.

"We'll take care of our cage the old fashioned way," Dante said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Metagolem!" The golem Titan immediately burst the cage apart and the three boys fell to the ground. They landed easily, and they ran, even Metagolem, towards the sound of battle.

Sophie used Featherdrop to land easily and joined them.

"Maybe if we save the village, they'll like us more!" Ian yelled.

"The queen has some keepsakes from Metz, Thomas, and Eathon stored away in a chest!" Sophie shouted.

"And I have the key to unlock it, courtesy of Metz!" Dante shared.

"You still won't cooperate!" White yelled. "Attack!"

The queen called forth a Solwing, who was promptly destroyed.

"Excuse us!" Dante called out in a casual manner. The group was assembled behind them, with Metagolem crossing his arms in a very threatening manner.

"We're looking for three Suits lying in the mud?" Lok called.

"Have you seen them?" Ian finished.

Once again Nighlurker was called out, this time by White. Sophie thwarted the assassination attempt on Metagolem with a Boltflare, and Metagolem casually tore Nighlurker apart.

"Charge, Freelancer!" Lok called. The trusty warrior attacked Bonelasher and sent him back.

Sophie and Lok double teamed the Blond suit, kneeing him together in the stomach, and then sending him flying to a mud pit. Ian was fighting a black haired Suit, and doing fairly well, dodging a Raypulse before using a Hyperstride powered kick to send him into the same mud pit. White sent a Touchram at Dante. Dante bent back onto his hands and feet, in a Matrix style dodge. He rushed White, punching him hard in the solar plexus and sending him into the same mud pit as the others.

"Oh there they are," Lok said, looking at the Suits. "How 'bout that?"

At sunset the group met with the queen near the statue of Diana. Hippolyta was now wearing the crown, a large triangle hat with rounded edges. "I thank you for saving me friends," she said humbly.

"Listen," Lok began, "can you at least help us find what we came here to find before you send us packing?"

"We cannot help," the blond woman said, a somewhat apologetic tone in her voice. "Nor let you take anything. It is time for you to go."

"I apologize my friends," Hippolyta apologized. "But those are the rules of the village and I must enforce them."

"We understand," Dante said. "We'll leave."

"Dante!" Lok cried out. "We can't!" Dante however did not listen as his attention was drawn by a cloaked figure walking towards them. He smiled inwardly.

"Who is this? Another outsider? How can this be?" the Queen puzzled. The cloaked woman saluted them and an Amazon commented on how this was the traditional way of Amazon greeting.

"That makes her one of us," the blond woman said. The woman then performed the water ceremony on the statue of Diana.

"She knows our ways perfectly!" an Amazon commented. The woman walked up to the blond woman.

"You're second in command right?" she questioned. Ian frowned. Despite the accent, the voice was familiar. "Id' like to request an audience with the queen."

"What is your business?" the blond woman asked.

"To invoke the Amazon law of combat and to challenge the Queen for leadership of the tribe!" Dante once again found it hard not to grin, and Ian slowly began to realize who figure was, grinning slowly.

Soon everyone gathered there was in a circle around the combatants who wielded spears.

"You can't let Hippolyta fight!" Sophie cried out to the blond woman. "She's just a girl! What if she gets hurt?"

"The Amazon law of combat has not been called upon in two hundred years," she explained to the group. "But I have faith in my Queen!"

"This is pretty messed up!" Lok exclaimed. "And what about the Organization?"

"Aye," Cherit observed. "That's a bit more pressing!"

"It's their way," Dante said. "We're not gonna change their minds."

Ian muttered something about Simplemind, but Dante chose to ignore him.

The fighting began, with each of the fighters rolling and stabbing at each other. "Just as I planned," Dante muttered watching the fight.

"Mr. Vale!" Rassimov called out as her and his Suits walked forth. "I would like to collect the Legendary Titan of Body for safe-keeping. It's in your best interest to hand it over."

"You ladies," Dante suggested to the blond woman, "should clear out!"

"We cannot stop a duel no matter what," she lamented. "It's Amazon law!"

"Arise Bonelasher!" a brown-haired Suit called. The ugly Titan appeared.

"We'll hold them off till the duel is over!" Dante shouted, getting into a battle stance.

"But once the duel is over," Sophie pleaded, "promise you all will take cover in the woods!"

"You have my word," the blond woman promised.

"Double-dodge them!" Blondie called. "Impet!"

"Ammit Heart-Eater!" White called.

"Freeze them! Jokoul!" invoked the black haired Seeker.

"Tough crowd," Ian commented.

"Not to worry," Lok said. "Lindorm!"

"Ready for action!" Dante shouted. "Caliban!"

"Take to the skies!" Ian cried. "Quetzalcoatl!" Hippolyta gasped at the array of Titans, but her foe shoved her back, reminding her to pay attention.

In the battle Lindorm quickly sent Ammit away, while Caliban and Dante rushed off to fight Rassimov. Sophie kicked White back, Ian and Quetzalcoatl took on the Bonelasher and his Seeker, Ian effectively using his whip and sending Augerfrosts at his foe, pummeling him while Quetzalcoatl finished off Bonelasher. Lok attacked his foe, Blondie, but was soon locked in combat while Impet snuck up behind him. Cherit punched Impet away.

"You leave me no choice," Hippolyta said. "Raypulse!"

"Armorbrand!" cried her foe.

"You're a Seeker?" Her foe quickly tripped her down, causing the crowd to gasp.

"Stormshield!" Rassimov yelled as Dante and Caliban rushed him.

"Dragonfist!" Dante yelled as he punched him, sending him staggering back. "So, you're not invincible. Good!"

"Mister Vale!" Rassimov spat the words out like a curse. "You have forced me to get serious! Khopesh! Thornment!" The jackal-like and mummy-like Titans appeared. The two ganged up on Caliban while Dante was fighting Rassimov. Lok and Lindorm rushed into the scene.

"Lindorm! Listen!" Lok ordered. "Help Caliban!" The dragon then sent Khopesh away, but not destroyed, while Rassimov pushed Dante back.

"Hopeshatter!" he yelled, sending a dark beam at Lindorm, destroying him before he could destroy Thornment.

"Taken out in one hit?" Ian exclaimed as he fought the black haired Seeker while Quetzalcoatl punished Jokoul.

Caliban swung Thornment by its vines and sent into Khopesh, destroying the both of them.

"You are conserving your strength," Rassimov noted, standing before Dante. "Waiting for something. Aren't you?"

"I've lost," Hippolyta lamented.

"Then you must hand over the symbol of queen-ship," her foe ordered. "Not that," she said when Hippolyta reached for her crown. "Your mother must have given you something special when she died. Something like a ring."

Hippolyta gasped and grabbed a ring that hung on a string around her neck. "All she left me was this." She held the ring up and it glowed.

"That's it!" the woman exclaimed, accent gone. "Bubblelift!" She grabbed the ring with the power. "So, here it is." She then turned to see Dante at the mercy of Rassimov. "Dante!" She leaped into the air, shedding the cloak, revealing her to be Zhalia. "I think you should have this!" She threw the ring to Dante, who jumped up and caught it.

"What's happening?" Lok asked as the air changed.

"What in the Crystals-?" Ian wondered as storm clouds gather and lightning flashed. The wind picked up, becoming a gale.

Even the Professor and his dog felt it in Erock, clutching their fists and growling respectively.

A blue light filled the area.

"Mr. Rassimov," Dante threatened, and the threat was backed up by the fact that he was floating above the ground by at least seven or eight feet and was surrounded by a silver glow, "this is not your day. Legendary Titan...Behemoth!" The huge hippo like Titan landed behind Dante, who continued to float.

"That power-!" Lok began.

"Is immense!" Ian finished. Both were awed and terrified by the power. Sophie was looking at the Titan on her Cypherdex, and the info was scaring her as well.

"Behemoth. Attack: 7. Defense: 4. Type: Legendary Warrior. Size: Colossus. Special Abilities: Earthshaker," read of the Cypherdex.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Sophie exclaimed.

Rassimov reached in his coat, hoping to get the element of surprise. However Lok noticed and sent a Boltflare at the hand, causing it to retreat. Dante made a movement and Behemoth stepped forward, his huge arm sweeping all the Organization away, sending them flying back. They quickly ran away.

"Bye-bye now!" Sophie called after them.

"Give the Professor our regards!" Lok yelled.

"Next time we'll do it at your place!" Ian shouted.

That night, in the palace the group was gathered around a chest. "Please," Hippolyta said. "This is what your friends Metz and Thomas left behind."

"Don't you think it's weird?" Ian asked. "I mean Metz gave you this key, but the Legendary Titan wasn't even in there."

"What Metz and Thomas want, is in this chest," Dante said slowly. "Not on my hand." He opened the chest, revealing its contents to all.

"Oh!" Cherit cried softly. The chest had a wedding gown and old photo of the late queen and Metz at a cathedral in wedding gear, with Thomas in the background, on top. "Could these have belonged to young Hippolyta's mother?"

"He must love her so much, even now!" Sophie cooed.

Ian wasn't paying much attention, but he rolled his eyes at that. "A bit too cliché don't ya think Soph'?" Sophie harrumphed.

"Oh!" Hippolyta exclaimed as she looked at the photo. "He took my mother to the outside world? She never told anyone! And why is she dressed like that?"

"It's a bit...complicated," Dante said uneasily.

Metz Home, Ggerymine...

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dante demanded. It was two days after the mission, and Dante wanted to know things. "You knew I was looking for Eathon. So why didn't you let me know?"

Metz sighed. He knew this would come. "Because, it just wasn't time yet."

"Time? For what?"

"Things have been set in motion, Dante. Things that even I may never understand. You must understand that, even if I can't convince you."

Dante sighed, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Very well. Anything else I should know?" There was more than a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Yes. Eathon was searching for the Legendary Amulet of Will before he vanished. That's all I know."

Dante nodded and went to leave before Metz stopped him.

"I'm sorry Dante." Dante nodded before leaving.

A/N: Yeah, had to change things up. And to all you DxZ fans, I apologize. The next chapter won't have that romantic bit you all love. So I'm sorry, especially for the wait. Please review and continue reading the story.


End file.
